


Broodmare

by castielcampbell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Nick, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha bucky, forced science, psychological abuse, ptsd out the ass, torture mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcampbell/pseuds/castielcampbell
Summary: The day after his 16th birthday Alpha Howard Stark, his Omega Maria Stark and their Omega son Anthony all perished in a mysterious, uncharted, undocumented, and unrecorded flight somewhere over the Himalayan Mountains.Or so they think. What actually happens is far worse.Nearly a decadelater, T'Challa and Shuri are on the receiving end of a group of uninvited guests that are more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story was so.... sqiucky, that I couldn't bring myself to write it. I tried. I have a rough draft of the first chapter and it's difficult to re-read. So I decided to jump ahead to after the great escape, because I'm lame like that. 
> 
> I promise it will all be addressed. 
> 
> I also apologize for having to mess with Kamalas's canon background. As well as my run-on sentences and inevitably leaving out important details. I have no friends, so I havd no beta.

Broodmare

T’Challa was sitting behind his desk overlooking a contract given to him by James Rhodes, a former military man now running his presumed dead friends company Stark Industries, when Shuri rushed into the room inelegantly, which was very unlike her.

“Shuri, what is the--”

“Brother, you must come to the border facing the northern most desert.” She said as she darted around the desk and yanked him up by the arm.

“Surely you can…”

“No brother, this must be seen to be believed.”

With a long suffering sigh he laid the contract down and allowed his sister to pull him through castle.

This behavior was very unlike Shuri; normally so dignified to the point of it being mistaken for being aloof. Eventually she let go of his arm and started a brisk run, snapping orders left and right for medical personal to come to the northern border with haste.

Now he was fully engaged and intrigued. It was not like his sister to have mercy on outsiders.

When they arrived at their destination he suddenly understood her behavior. As standing before them, surrounded by the Dora were two men: one with long brown hair well built with a metal arm on his knees with his hands behind his neck and the other was much slender… to slender to be healthy, clutching a child that could be no more than a year old to his chest and behind him were no less than five children. The eldest two looked to be of Middle Eastern descent and Asian descent, a boy and girl were both of either mixed or African descent, and the youngest three were white.

The second man looked close to collapsing, the only thing holding him up were the children… or perhaps his instinct to protect them. A quick inhale of air revealed to him that he was an Omega in distress and the young were more than likely his kit.

“On. Your. Knees.” The leader of the Dora demanded of the second man.

“I… look, I don't mean to be rude, but if I take a knee I'm going to collapse.” His voice was dry and reedy and tinged with desperation, as he clutched the youngest; who couldn't have been older than two, to his chest.

T’Challa held up his hand for them to stand down. “State your business.”

The second man swallow hard, blinking his eyes rapidly, stumbling a little, but the pups kept him upright. He licked his lips and shook his head sharply.

“My…” his voice trembled. “My name is Anthony Edward Stark… and… I… me and my friend here… and my pups… we need sanctuary. P-please…” he swayed as he spoke. “Please.”

The gasps of those around him were numerous. If not for his royal training he would have no doubt been amongst them.

But he had to be objective, Anthony Edward Stark was supposed to have perished in a mysterious, not to mention unscheduled, unrecorded, and undocumented plane crash off the side of the Himalayas. And Wakanda was no where near the Himalayas.

“But Anthony Edward Stark is dead. Has been for almost a decade.” He explained softly. His words caused the red tinge to his face to fade to grey.

He licked his lips and swallowed again. “Reports of my death have been” his voice cracked. “... Greatly exaggerated…” he let out a humorless laugh. “I'm dead… you hear that Winter… ima dead man.”

The other man, Winter, presumably, snorted derisively.

“I'm dead…” he chuckled. “I'm dead.” and then, as though all the fight in him had drained away, he slumped to his knees and he fainted dead away.

The children screamed first, the eldest girl lunging for the baby and protecting him from a nasty fall as the eldest boy tried to restrain the ones younger than him. T'Challa cursed himself and bade his staff to attend to him and take the other man into custody to question him further.

The staff tried to pull the children away but they kept on shrieking. “Boba! Boba! Don't take his heart! DON'T TAKE HIS HEART!”

Winter did not resist the arrest but the children's words struck a chord in for his voice joined their chorus, but in a much more frantic tone. “Don't take the arc reactor out! IT'S KEEPING HIM ALIVE! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT OUT OR HE'LL DIE!”

He did not understand what he was saying until he approached the prone man and heard his physicians curse in Wakandian. There was a metal sphere in the center of his chest glowing blue.

“Leave it.” he ordered sharply. “I do not think they mean to deceive us.”

The man, Anthony; if he spoke the truth, was loaded onto a gurney and whisked away while the children were corralled to follow the doctor's.

They had seemed weak and exhausted when they were behind their “Boba”, but the moment he seemed in peril it had given them a second, and maybe third wind.

He turned to Shuri, who had the other man, Winter, standing next to her, arms shackled, head bowed, and shoulders hunched.

“Make sure they are taken care of. I want names, any information that can be gleaned from the pups, but have patience Shuri. If half the tale they have to tell is true then they have been through quite a lot. Spare no expense, see to their health. And have him brought to my office, summon my personal physician, and someone to bring him light food and water. I feel as though we may be busy for a spell.”

Winter licked his chapped lips and swallowed hard. “All I ask is for an update on their health and for our duffles to be brought with us.”

T'Challa looked over his shoulder and noticed, for the first time, three long crudely shaped handmade patchwork leather rucksacks that had been dragged behind them.

“It's everything I… we need to prove to you that what I'm saying is the truth.”

“Very well.” He nodded to Shuri who turned to the Dora to bring the sacks with them.

He hurried to back to his office. He had a feeling he was going to need a stiff drink for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the chapter I intended to write. I felt like i left too much in between and this happened.
> 
> The children get a bath.  
> Winter is a mother hen.  
> The children get names.
> 
> And much much more! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to forced sex between two people by a third party. Mentions of Kidnapping. Also, because of my time line Bucky couldn't have killed Tony's parents. 
> 
> Also, had a Eureka moment on my walk home from work and am changing the name and gender of one of the pups. You will understand,and hopefully appreciate it. :3
> 
> Also i used writingwithcolor . tumblr . com to get how i described skin tone. Don’t @ me.
> 
> I’m also aware that it’s weird to use the loo after you’ve bathed, but artistic licence ftw
> 
> Im pretty sure this isn’t how Nova’s powers work. But i’m pretty sure i read somewhere something about a scream. So i’m going with it. D:
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, even though english is my only language, my syntax is a sin and my grammar is really really REALLY bad. So, yeah, runnonsentences are a thing

Halfway to his office Bucky stopped in his tracks and insisted on following the younglings to the medical facilities. T'Challa and Shuri followed dutifully as he seemed distressed being so far from them.

When they entered the medical room they were glad that they followed, as the children were huddled in the corner, watching in trepidation and fear as their father was loaded onto a gurney and tended to men that spoke in a language that was foreign to them.

The eldest two were shielding the younger children as best as they could. The girl holding the baby, hiding her face in his soft shoulder while using her slender body to shield her siblings from the proceedings. The elder boy had an arm around her shoulder the other holding the pups behind him, his stance was that of a tiger ready to pounce on anyone that might try to hurt his siblings.

“Doctors,” T'Challa called out. The doctors looked up as they cut off Tony's ragged clothing and searched for a vein for an IV. “English, please.” They looked at him in disbelief. “The pups can't understand you. It is not helping them to hear you speak in an alien tongue.”

The doctors turned to where their King had gestured and swallowed hard. They looked terrified. Their drab discolored clothing a sharp contrast to the stark white walls.

“Of course, your majesty. We… didn't…”

“There was no harm done friend. But please be mindful of the young for future reference.” The obvious need not be mentioned, as it was obvious that the small family was uniquely close due to their upbringing.

Winter approached them slowly. “Deus, Kamala, it's okay, they're going to make your Boba all better.”

Kamala swallowed hard, clutching the youngest to her chest a little more. “You promise? You promise they won't take him away?” Her voice quivered, but her eyes were sharp as ever.

“I promise. Boba needs a little tender care. In fact, you all do. Me too.”

The elder boy, Deus nodded hesitantly, relaxing his stance, but staying in front of them. “Yeah, he's right I reckon. We have to be healthy for when Sukbu* Tony gets better. Gotta show him that we were good too.”

T'Challa raised an eyebrow at the endearment, but held his tongue.

Shuri walked in the door, T'Challa hadn't seen her leave, with more nurses and approached the group slowly.

“I am of the mind that you might feel better after a proper bath and a change of clothing. I have brought these people; my most trusted nurses, to see to you. They will not hurt you, not on purpose. They mean only to ensure your continued health and comfort.”

Deus and Kamala looked at each other and nodded. “Can we have some food after bathing?” Kamala asked softly.

T’Challa closed his eyes slowly and cursed himself inwardly. Food. They were probably starving. But she was right. The Panther Gods only knew the last time that they had been truly clean.

“Yes, and afterward, there will be soups and porridge waiting for you, as well as a change of clothing.” The little girl's eyes grew wide and T’Challa felt his stomach churn. He wanted answers, but their priority was the wellbeing of the pups and their Boba.

Shuri smiled and beckoned them to follow her. They hesitated, looking over to where Tony lay unresponsive and now hooked up to machines that they didn’t know or understand.

T’Challa took a knee and leaned in close. “I give you my word,” he said holding up his hand. “Your Boba will receive the absolute care and I will personally see to his protection. And I assure you, no one will get to him.”

Kamala chewed on her lip, considering his word thoughtfully, before nodding her head and taking Deus’s hand.

Winter smiled sadly at them before following Shuri into through a door that he thought would be a small bathroom… but he was wrong. It was spacious, open, with a sink almost the size of the tub they had used for bathing, a bathtub that would easily set all of them and a shower that was easily the size of the room the kids had shared in the cave... and bright… egads so bright. The kids thought so too and covered their eyes, the youngest pup hiding his face in the crook of Kamala’s neck.

He let out a hiss and turned to Shuri. “Can you, like, adjust the lighting. It’s… it’s really bright in here.”

Shuri jumped a little, before realizing that the adrenalin of the whole event must be wearing off, and wherever they had not been the most fitting accommodations for any living beings, let alone a handful of children. Nevertheless she reached over and adjusted the dial on the wall to lower the lighting until Winter nodded and gave her his thanks.

Shuri watched as Winter helped each kid undress and painstakingly fold the clothing just right and set it aside. He flinched when he realized he didn’t have to do that anymore. As the younger kids marveled at the the sheer size of the tub Winter figured out how to turn the water on and how to get the water just the right temperature.

Shuri pretended to busy herself gathering their old articles of clothing and receiving the new set from the Dora on the outside of the room as the kids piled into the tub and giggled. She could not help herself. She wanted to understand them, and what better way to evaluate physical and mental state than to observe them.

“What’s that?” Kamala asked Deus as she pointed to the bubbles in the water.

“Bubblebath. It’s gonna make us cleaner and smell good.” He answered patiently.

“What’s that?” She asked pointing to the bottles that Winter was carefully considering.

“Shampoo, conditioner, probably bodywash. Shampoo and conditioner is for our hair. The body wash if to get all the dirt off us.”

“Oh.”

Winter started with the youngest, as Kamala and Deus helped the others figure out the soaps and other fancy loofa things on the side.

Suddenly Winter gasped and tried to calm the youngest down when he accidently got soap in his eyes.

“Ssssh Nova. Ssssh, it’s okay. No, no, you don’t have to scream… please Nova.” When the others heard his soft plea they all turned their attention the youngest.

“Ssssh Nova, it’s okay. See, soaps not even in your eyes no more.”

“Look Nova, Riri’s hair is a big soap bubble.”

“Hey Nova, look at Miles.” Called out another, and the boy, Nova turned to see the other boy, presumably Miles; who had a handful of bubbles in his hand blow this in his direction.

Shuri could not think of why this would cause such a widespread panic, but it had, and their reactions had the desired effect. The boy was so distracted by his siblings antics that he forgot about crying and was laughing. Winter let out a deep sigh of relief and pulled the boy to lean against his shoulder.

“Let’s get you rinsed off before you turn into a plum.”

“Raisin, Winter, you mean raisin.” Deus corrected softly.

“Right, my little raisin.” He chuckled as he raised Nova out of the water, wrapped him in a towel, brought him over to the long counter with the sink, stood him up on it and playfully dried his hair. The boy giggled again, something odd about the pitch of the giggle struck Shuri, but she wasn’t sure what.

“Would you mind helping me dress him?” Winter asked softly.

Shuri could see that the long day was starting to take a toll on him. “Yes, his clothes are right here.” She said as she retrieved the small pile of white clothing. “It is on short notice. But my brother, his majesty, has promised more suitable wears in the morning.”

The blush that colored his cheeks was unexpected. “This, this is more than enough.” He added softly as Nova raised his hands above his head for the shirt.

“My brother will insist.”

He seemed to swallow his pride and accept it with a nod. “Thanks.” When Nova was fully dressed Winter sat him down next to Shuri.

“So, Nova?”

“Huh?”

“His name… Nova?”

Winter let out a string of curses which was met with a resounding chorus of “LANGUAGE” from the bath tub, and another set of giggles.

“Yeah, his name, Nova I mean. I’ll… I thought… it’s been a long day. When we get to dinner I’ll go through them all.”

Shuri patted his hand in understanding. “Go get the rest cleaned up, maybe take a shower yourself. I’ll keep Nova company and keep an eye on them.” She turned to the little boy. “Won’t I?” He scrunched his face up like he had just gotten the best present in the world… and that kind of broke her heart.

She kept an eye on Nova, but couldn’t help but watch Winter with the rest of the children. Out of their clothing they were so skinny, not malnourished, but so underfed. She would do anything to fill up their bellies and put some meat on their bones.

When they had first appeared before them they had looked so dingy and dirty and their skin so dark. It wasn’t until the soap had washed away it all that she realized just how different they truly were. Nova’s skin was light and pink. The ones slightly older than Nova were light skinned, the boy’s skin freckled, his hair a rusty brown and the girl had freckles over the bridge of her nose, but her skin was like ivory and her hair so blonde.

The two older than them had darker skin, the girls skin reminded her of sepia and the boys skin of umber. The girl’s hair had been pulled back under a makeshift bandanna, but once taken off her hair bounced back into a pile of raven curls.

The eldest girl, Kamala’s own skin tone was a more subtle golden terracotta, her dark hair falling in cascades over her shoulders.

The eldest was a Korean descent, skin like golden sand, hair darker than Kamala’s, kept short on the sides, a little longer at the top. As the kids got up and dried of he teasingly fashioned his hair into what the American’s would call a faux-hawk. It reminded her of… her heart lurched as Winter undressed and stepped into the shower while Deus and Kamala helped the rest get dressed.

Deus. Short for Amadeus. Korean. In the name of the Panther Gods, she could not believe her eyes. It had been years, it was no wonder he did not recognize her. But she knew better than to rush into things. They had to be assessed, one could not go off half cocked in these matters.

She watched as each child used the restroom and was more than a little disconcerted at how they marvelled at how it flushed it all away.

Amadeus came over and took Nova. “Sorry, gotta do a potty check.” He whispered with a knowing smile. Nova gave a couple of happy chirps as he was lifted off the counter top and brought over to the toilet.

A quick glance through the glass doors of the shower showed that Winter was taking quite possibly the quickest shower on record and was turning the water off just as the kids washed their hands. Shuri tossed him a black tank top and matching hospital pants.

He nodded and dressed as the others gathered near the door patiently waiting. Shuri had given a brush to the two elder children to run through their and their siblings hair, but she had gotten out a 8 toothed comb and was showing Riri how to use it in her hair.

Winter approached silently, squatting down and helping Kamala get out the last few knots in the blonde girl’s hair before double checking Kamala’s hair against her weak protests.

Shuri took a step back and looked at them all lined up against the wall and looking at Winter as though he were the moon, their Boba was their sun of course. Their ages wouldn’t be hard to figure out, but birthdays, they’d have to choose more than likely.

It was getting more complicated by the second and she could feel a migraine pressing against her eyeballs.

It wasn’t long before she led them back into the medical room where Tony Stark now laid, sedated or asleep on a twin sized bed. All around him were monitors and drips, but even in the dimly lit room; obviously done by T’Challa, they could see he was well enough alive. T’Challa was sitting next to Tony’s bed, fingers dancing across a holo screen filled with information, face intent and stern.

He heard the group enter more than saw them. Heard their collective gasps of wonder at the sight of the table in the middle of the room, filled with soft bland foods, surrounded by 10 chairs and 10 plates. Winter stopped short, hand going to his stomach, looking at the food ravenously.

“Take a seat, please.” He said, closing the holo screen and rising to join them.

“We do not abide by ceremony here. Please, sit down, eat. I feel as though there is much to talk about.”

The children looked at Winter first; whom nodded, before scrambling to get a seat. Kamala kept Nova beside her, Amadeus sat across from her, the younger two sitting next to him while the other two sat across from them. Winter sat at the end, trying to divvy up the food and chastising them to eat slowly, no one was going to take the food away. T’Challa too the seat at the other end, and Shuri took the last seat next to the second youngest.

They ate in silence that was only punctuated by the occasional hushed “wuzzat” question that Amadeus answered patiently.

“Wuzzat?”

“Mashed potatoes.”

“Wuzzat?”

“Gravy.”

“Wuzzat?”

“Rice, but in ball form.”

“Wuzzat?”

“Tomato soup.”

“Wuzzat?”

“Chicken noodle soup.”

When they queries had settled and silence had fallen over the group T’Challa cleared his throat.

“It seems that I have been remiss in my duties. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is T’Challa. I am the King of this Country, but you may call me T’Challa. This is my sister, her name is Shuri. Mayhap I ask your names?”

They all simultaneously looked Winter, who nodded. “I’m Winter… that’s the only name I remember. You’re sitting next to Kamala; Tony’s first born and Nova. Nova is my and Tony’s first born. Next to them are Riri, his second born, Miles, his third born, across from them are Gwen; his fourth born, and Peter his fifth born. And next to her is Amadeus Banner-Cho.”

T’Challa dropped his fork in shock.

“Amadeus…” He turned to the boy who had ducked his head. “By the Panther God’s. Amadeus.” He reached out the put his hand over the boys but he flinched a little so he pulled back. “Amadeus…”

“I was kidnapped when I was seven. I don’t remember much. One minute I’m at the park with my mum and the next… they threatened to kill her if I ‘hulked out’. And after that I was shoved into a room with them. I’ve… I’ve been there ever since.”

“I must…”

“NO! It’s bad enough I escaped. They can still hurt her. You can’t do that to her. YOU CAN’T!”

Suddenly Winter was behind him, metal hand on his shoulder. “Deus, calm down. Now!”

He dropped his head into his hands and wept softly. Suddenly Gwen was in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. “Deus, Deus, I’m not hungry no more. Can I take a nap?” She asked softly.

He curled his arms around her as though she were the only thing keeping him tethered to this world. “Yeah,” he sniffled. “Nap time. Nap time, then nurse time. Sounds like a plan.” He stood up and carried her over to one of the many cots on either side of the room.

“I’m not hungry any more either.” Kamala said softly, pushing her plate away. The others nodded, standing up. Riri walked around the table to lead Peter to a cot while Miles followed Kamala and Nova.

Once the table was abandoned T’Challa let out a long breath. “My apologies. I over reacted.”

Winter shook his head. “I think you under reacted. I’m surprised that Shuri didn’t--”

“I did. In the bathroom. Once he was clean he did something to his hair to make Kamala giggle. It made him look younger and I made the connection. We met him once, maybe twice when he was much younger.”

T’Challa cursed under his breath. “That a dear friend's child was so close, and the others. I feel a fool.”

Winter shook his head. “Not so close. On the other side of the desert. Way, way on the other side.

T’Challa’s eyes narrowed. “But that is--”

“Yeah… I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*sukbu is a Korean word for uncle. I wanted something short and simple. It was either Sukbu or Samchon and I chose sukbu because my memory is literally crap and it'll be easier for me to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the office and talk. Nothing good comes of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Talk of rape, breeding, multiple miscarriages. also, i hope you like the ending. and lastly. it's nine pages long. i wrote it in like 3 hrs. Apologies if it's fucked up. I'm going back for chapter 4.

(HELLA EDITED AS OF 5-14-17) 

 

(HELLA EDITED AS OF 5-14-17)

  
  


Before they left Bucky gave them explicit orders. “Do not restrain him. He’ll panic. Do not lay him down flat. It’s traumatic. He’ll panic. If he starts showing signs that he’s waking up call for me and get the hell out of the room. No amount of soothing talk will calm him down.”

 

                                                                     ------

 

Currently, T'Challa felt as though there was not enough liquor in all of Wakanda to make him forget the things he was hearing. Shuri was on the fainting couch, clutching the metal arm that Winter had insisted on surrendering, downing her fourth scotch. 

Because the Ten Rings realized too late that they couldn't use Stark for ransom when Stane didn't want him in the first place they had decided to have him make weapons for them… but when they realized he was a fertile Omega a short time later they made other plans.”

“Broodmare.” T'Challa could barely say the word without gagging. 

“Yessir. They already had in their possession one Ho Yensen; who helped keep him from dying in the first place by creating the arc reactor. Yensen was a genius. And they thought, two geniuses would obviously make a prodigy. They had already acquired me for whatever assassinations they would need, but put me on guard duty. I was there to make sure that they didn't escape, and that none of his men took advantage of the Omega when not given permission.”

Shuri stood up abruptly and shoved the metal arm in T'Challa’s lap. “Hold my hand.” She muttered before dashing off to the restroom to relieve her stomach of all its contents. 

T'Challa wished to join her, but he was swallowing his bile as best he could. He would relieve his stomach of its contents later, for now, he needed facts. 

“So, they thought to have them make a prodigy.”

Winter nodded. “They walked in, pointed a gun to Yensen’s head and told them to fuck.”

“And you know this because…”

“I was the one holding the gun.” He answered without preamble or shame. “I was also being given a cocktail drugs that made me eager to please and very obedient. I wasn’t exactly in my right mind or in control. They told me to point a gun and tell someone to fuck, so I pointed the gun, and told them to fuck.”

T’Challa nodded solemnly. He didn’t doubt the man, there was something about him that screamed that the unvarnished truth was all he would or could offer.

“I hate to ask but…”

“Until he started having morning sickness. Then it stopped. When he was far enough along they decided to use him as a party favor. It was also about the time that whatever programing they had me under started chipping away. I was still under the cocktail, but I knew what I was seeing was wrong. I just couldn’t do anything. They were my Masters, and I did as I was told or… or else.”

“Or else…” he muttered.

“Then he had Kamala.”

“Barely 16 and already with pup.” He muttered

“But there was an unexpected complication.”

“I fear to even ask.”

“It was the Ten Rings. They weren’t exactly the Benevolent Society of Thuggery. They had been experimenting on Yensen. They got their hands their hands on something called Terrigen Mist; a ‘Goodwill Offering’, from Hydra, who had their eyes on reclaiming me. They had no intentions of letting their own personal guard dog off it’s leash, so they took it and used it on Yensen for shits and giggles.”

There was a migraine building behind his eyes. Every time he thought it couldn’t get more twisted it did.

“And what happened?”

“He got wrapped up in some fucked up green cocoon and came out different. He could make his arms and legs stretch like mad. It was like nothing I’d ever seen before. But he didn’t tell them that. They thought it was a dud gift. He didn’t want to be used a weapon, so he and I knew.He told me not to tell, and like I said. I did what I was told. So I didn’t tell.”

“So when Kamala was born… she was different too. But they didn’t tell them that either. So they thought the ‘Goodwill Offering’ was bullshit and sent me off to kill em.”

“And you did.”

“I did. I might not have gotten all of them, but I got the primary base and the entire upper echelon. I had very specific orders. Kill, destroy, but bring back anything that they might be able to use later. It was kind of a broad order, but I was in enough of my own mind to understand what they meant and know that failure meant torture.”

“Did you find anything?”

“You could say that.” He muttered. “It was right about the time that S.H.I.E.L.D. started the Avengers Initiative. Somehow Hydra had managed to DNA samples from the recruits: The Consultant, Nick Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America. And they had managed to synthesize the DNA into sperm.”

T’Challa was going to be ill.

Shuri slammed down a tumbler of Wakanda’s hardest liquor, took the arm from him, and ordered him. “Drink.”

“Like I said. It looked important, so I stole it. This is, literally, my fault.”

Shuri shook her head from the chaise lounge where she cradled the arm against her chest with one hand and a glass of sheri in the other. “Orders are order. Torture is torture. Self preservation is an instinct that no living being can ignore.”

T’Challa downed the liquor with a hiss.

“So you brought it back after setting Hydra ablaze and they saw an opportunity.”

Winter nodded. “They let Tony breastfeed for a couple of months and then gave him an ultimatum. Do as we say, or we take the pup out to the desert to die.”

Twin shivers ran down their spines. “No one can blame him for acquiescing to such a thing. So they did artificial insemination?”

“No.”

“No?”

“That’s not nearly painful enough.”

T’Challa stood up, walked to the restroom and threw up.

Shuri had her head in her hands. “So the old fashioned way?”

“Yes. They had him in a makeshift lab for hours on end. And whenever they felt like it, they strapped him to a breeder, and set it to maximum speed.”

Shuri shook her head. “And he went through with it.”

“ It wasn’t like he could fight back. You have to understand that they broke him down. The only thing that kept him going  was Kamala and Yensen.  Without those two he was a hollow shell. They said jump and it wasn’t a matter of asking ‘How high?’ so much as jumping and being beaten until he got the height right. It was bad. And  Yensen was the only  other  person in the catacombs that spoke english.  It wasn’t like I was a great conversationalist. I barely remembered how to do more than grunt at first.”

“Yensen was also the only one that cared about his wellbeing. He helped keep Tony from going insane. Yensen and Kamala were his lifelines. He clung to that.”

“And they chose to use The Consultant’s sperm first?”

“One of the brightest military minds, a strategist, natural born leader, a graduate from MIT, and a close personal friend of Tony Starks before his alleged demise? Of course they did.”

T’Challa returned to room and both siblings gave him a look of sheer horror. 

“No one is supposed to know The Consultant's identity.”

He shrugged. “Hydra knew. So I knew.”

“Did you tell the Ten Rings?”

“They didn’t ask, and that wasn’t part of the parameters of the mission. They never said I had to give them all the details. They knew who the rest of them were.”

T’Challa sat down heavily, running a hand down his face. “So Riri is James Rhodes daughter.”

“Yes.”

“And after she was born?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that.”

T’Challa looked at him quizzically.

“While he was pregnant with Kamala the metal plating that they had used to house the arc reactor started to corrode and started killing Tony. They had to work on a replacement while he was still carrying Kamala, but every element they tried didn’t do any better. So I...I snuck them some tools.” He shrugged helplessly. “I was the only one that noticed that he was struggling. At a certain point they made him leave his shirt on because they didn’t want to see the bump.”

“The damage was noticeable?”

“You could say that? It looked like his chest was becoming some fucked up circuit board.

“But you say you brought them equipment?”

“Yes, look,” he sighed. “They are terrorists. They aren’t exactly academically inclined. Yensen would draw rough sketches of things to look for and I’d bring it back if I could find it. Hell, I even brought things to them that looked like they might need them. I didn’t know what I was doing anymore than they did.”

The siblings looked at each other quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“They needed to create an entirely new element. One with certain properties that wouldn’t adversely interact with the arc reactor itself.”

T’Challa shook his head and growled internally. “So they did. They created an entirely new element in a cave in the middle of the desert.”

Winter nodded. “They had too.”

“And they managed to surgically insert the newly fabricated arc reactor casing  **while** he was pregnant with Riri?”

Winter winced. “This is where it gets more complicated.” He sighed heavily.” See, they had a formula from a failed scientists they had acquired and summarily executed. They gave him the formula and told him to make it work. It was  something to regrow limbs. They called it extremis. Highly volatile. It worked, but with consequences.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.” He answered honestly. “The subjects tended to blow up if they got to emotional.  Highly volatile, highly unstable. It was bound to fail, and it did.  So as punishment they exposed him to the extremis… but with the new arc reactor, for whatever reason, it prevented it from affecting him . And then he found out he was pregnant again.”

T’Challa found himself taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Were there any complications?”

“Not that we know of?”

“What does that mean?” Shuri asked quizzically.

“It means what it means. There is something different about Riri. Both Tony and I know it, but it hasn’t manifested itself the way Kamala’s shrinking and enlarging did.”

“But Yensen--”

“He probably knew. We have our suspicions that may have been a leading factor that lead up to his eventual death. He wouldn’t let them near the pups. If he saw something then he kept it to himself to protect Tony and Riri.”

“And you haven’t seen anything out of the normal?”

“Other than her being very self conscious of everything she does? No. We have to wait. Pressuring her will only make it worse.”

T’Challa huffed in agreement. He didn’t have to like it, but forcing a girl to admit to something that she was hiding wouldn’t help matters at all.

“And then?”

Winter let out a small growl and clenched his fists. “They got greedy. They started experimenting on Tony. They made him expose himself to things they forced him to create. They wanted ‘Enhanced’ pups.”

Shuri had long since given up on alcohol and was sipping water as she knew no food would stay down. “What did they expose him too?”

“Radiation experiments. If a radiation blast could create a man that turned into a raging monster; then what could it do to an insect? Say… a spider. But it didn’t have the desired effect, or any effect as for as they could tell. So they put him in a room with radioactive spiders. He got bit… several times. But between extremis and the arc reactor, he didn’t die. And that made them angry.”

“Of course it did.”

“So back to the lab and back the breeder. And then he got pregnant.”

“Miles. James’s sperm?”

“Nick Fury’s. They had very specific plans. One at a time. I think they wanted to use them as bait eventually.”

Both nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“But, like with Kamala, side effects.”

“What kind of…”

“Extremis isn’t inherited, at least, we don’t think it is. But radioactive venom plus extremis equals, the best Tony could figure is that the extremis bonded to the venom instead of eradicating it and then the venom bonded to his DNA somehow because it’s radiation and it does what it wants. So, about a month after Miles was born the room was covered in spider webs.”

T’Challa cursed again. 

“But they didn’t find out.”

“Because Tony asked me not to tell.” He paused, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Do you know how long it had been since someone  **_asked_ ** me to do something? And unlike before, they didn’t give him downtime. The next day he was back in the lab and into the breeder.”

He liked to think himself a calm rational man, but this was becoming too much. Too many children, too fast. The boy couldn’t have barely been 18 and they were trying to get him pregnant for the third time.

“It took longer this time. Presumably because his body needed to recover. But you couldn’t tell them that. They wanted him pregnant. They wanted their party favor back. Someone was interfering with the process. It was the only explanation. It took about a year or two, maybe a little more for Gwen to come along. She was perfect… but--”

“With spider powers?”

“Clever too, don’t underestimate her, and the best aim of any person I’ve ever known. Never misses a shot, ever.”

“Clint Barton then.” A man that never wanted children suddenly with not just a child, but an ‘enhanced’ child.

“Presumably the breeding continued?”

“Yes. Yensen started working in the lab more so that Tony could spend time with the kids. Not seeing the kids almost drove him to despair. It’s also about the time that Amadeus showed up.” 

T’Challa took a deep cleansing breath.

“He was barely 7 years old.”

“And the wisest soul that has ever existed. He was smart and compassionate. He helped with the babies immensely. But it also mean that they…” he cleared his throat. “expected more from Tony to keep them in food and supplies. Luckily he got pregnant with Peter not long after that, so the experiments stopped, but… the rest--”

Shuri stood up suddenly. “If these men aren’t dead I will slay them myself. I will not need the Dora at my side. I will take them on myself.” She declared passionately.

“Get in line, sister.” He ground out, before clearing his throat. “Peter?”

“Black Widow’s. With the spider powers”

“How fitting...”

“And a weaker version of the serum I was given. I can smell it.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but think of Natasha. ‘Love is for children.’ He wondered how she would react to this twist of fate

“But that’s only five. He’s been gone nearly a decade.”

Winter winced, looked away.

“Yeah, his body… he wasn’t in the best of shape. They didn’t allow him to give birth proper. C-Section each time. His stomach is a wreck. His stomach muscles are probably only kept together by extremis. One of his breasts is completely deflated. Yensen couldn’t figure it out. He theorized that his body was overcompensating because they weren’t exactly given lavish meals. They gave them just enough to survive and be kinda healthy. But he gave most of his food to the kids. So, he wasn’t exactly in the best shape. And he’s reproductive system… after almost 6 years of constant breeding with only a man with basic medical knowledge and an advanced engineering degree. Something had to give.”

“The last one is Steve Rogers.”

Winter nodded. “He got pregnant. A couple times. But … he miscarried. He wrecked himself over it. And they wrecked him over it too. In their minds there was only one explanation. Yensen.”

The pencil T’Challa was holding snapped in two.

“They were convinced Yensen had a soft spot for Tony and was causing the miscarriages. They were right to some degree. Yensen did have a soft spot for Tony. It was mutual really. They… they took comfort in each other when things got rough. The kids had a room off to the side, and they were quiet about it. But I have enhanced hearing. They were making love.” He added softly.

“But they were convinced that he was doing  _ something  _ to cause the miscarriages and well… they didn’t make me to do it thankfully. They took them both outside for the first time in years and … execution style, right in front of him.” He paused before adding. “I can still hear his screams at night.”

“Kamala didn’t understand. I mean, how do you understand that your daddy is gone and never coming back. She threw a right fit… that’s where I came in.”

They both jerked up suddenly.

“They decided that it was time to take me off the cocktail. Apparently it was getting a little expensive to synthesize it and compensate for the fact that I was getting immune to it at certain dosages. So… I went from bodyguard to …  half assed babysitter? I’m still confused on what they expected to happen. Luckily I learn quick, and the kids…” he sighed. “All they had in the world is each other, Yensen and their Boba. The attachment happened pretty quickly. I was someone new, with new stories, and new items to describe, and new colors to help them dream about. I’d been outside and had seen the sun… and…”

“It’s all so very horrible. But we made it work, somehow. But Kamala was starting to understand why Boba came back so sore it hurt to pick her up. Riri and Miles were catching on too. And Tony… He was in mourning. He got pregnant twice more and miscarried.”

“We slept in the same bed, as far away from each other as possible, but I could hear everything he said to himself. It broke something in. They… when they were breeding him they…. I think it’s called orgasm denial?”

They groaned. 

“Yeah, they weren’t big on letting him have a release. So, I offered. He was touch starved. The only touch he got was being pounded into while on his flat on his back, literally. They liked for him to see them. It was a fucked up power trip. They used to make him dance for them in barely there lingerie before laying on his back and lifting his legs for them. It was … sick.”

Shuri walked over to the window overlooking the kingdom and asked. “They were always fucking him, why didn’t he get pregnant from them?”

“Beta’s. If they didn’t start out beta’s they had a vasectomy. They could cum, but all they had was blanks. And if the leader could find evidence that they had it undone…” He cocked an imaginary shotgun and shot it.

“Finally they decided to let him rest for a couple of months. Let his body heal. No experiments, no beatings. Just inventing and engineering and the occasional blow job.”

“But Nova…”

“Yip… He and I… it was complicated. But I… you can call it whatever you want, but I started to love him. I do. I’ve never said the words because… well, those were Yensen’s last words… and well…” he cleared his throat. “It only happened once, but that’s all it took. He got pregnant and that was all the proof they needed that it was still possible for him to conceive. Nova was born and he went right back into the breeder… but it was worse… so much worse…”

“I’m afraid to ask how.”

“Four more miscarriages over a year and a half and then they decided to switch tactics. See, there were new recruits to the Avengers.” 

The glass Shuri was holding shattered on the floor.

Winter got up and walked over to their bags. He search and searched until he found the vials he was looking for. He sat them down on the desk and T’Challa nearly fell faint.

Where there had once been only five vials were now five more each labeled. “Falcon” “Ant-Man” “Scarlet Witch” “QuickSilver” and “Black Panther”.

T’Challa felt light headed, his head was swimming. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shuri with a grim expression. If any of these Ten Rings had survived, they may pray for death soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter continues his story. Tony wakes up. And things are discussed.
> 
> (this chapter went one way, then the other, and then another. like i'm so sorry. constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm sorry if I've lost readers over the squick content.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. i had like 5 different ideas for this chapter. it took me to a totally different place and i'm not sure i like how it ended. please give me some feedback. it feeds my muse and keeps me going.

<I don't know what's more annoying. Typing this in Google docs and having to capitalize the first word after a quotation mark, or typing it on my laptop with no auto correct. #firstworldproblems>

 

BTW, keeping track of kids is hard.

GAH

 

<I don't know what's more annoying. Typing this in Google docs and having to capitalize the first word after a quotation mark, or typing it on my laptop with no auto correct. #firstworldproblems>

 

BTW, keeping track of kids is hard.

GAH

*edited on 5-14

 

________

 

T’Challa grasped the container with both hands.

“Are there any more?” He asked softly.

“No, he made sure he got everything they had.”

He turned to Shuri but he didn’t have to ask really. “I need permission to destroy the remaining samples. We need this one to prove their existence, but the rest, I must insist upon destroying myself.”

Winter nodded. “Yeah, here, you can do whatever you want with them. We just wanted to make sure they couldn’t make anymore.” 

“Wise decision.” He led Shuri over to the rucksack and dug out 6 more containers that held ten beakers each. She took them over to the fireplace, opened the partition, turn the fireplace on and threw them into the fire with all her might. 

Once she could tell they were all alight she closed the partition but turned up the fire.

T’Challa could not take his eyes off the samples in his hands. “This is what broke you? The possibility of having to do it again?” He asked softly.

“He couldn’t do it. He can’t have five more kids. He’s only 25-26 years old and he’s already given birth to six and had a handful of miscarriages. It’ll fucking kill him.”

“So you made a plan.”

“Yes. A stupid plan. But it’s all we had. You remember what I said about the arc reactor?”

“Yes.”

“The kept the first one. The second one, the one in his chest, is more powerful at least 100 fold. But the first one… it’s nothing to sneeze at. He started to fabricate an armour. Originally the plan was for me to pilot it, but Tony’s an idiot sometimes, and he made it too small for me. He made it just right, for him. There were three rucksacks that we made. One acted as a bladder for water. The second held all the books and plans, all his blueprints and chemicals he has invented over the last 8-9 yrs that he couldn’t destroy without harming himself or others, and the third was for the kids. The plan was for me to get the attention of the guards and to take them out.  I was going to lead the way pulling the other two rucksacks while he had the kids, take them outside, attach it to sand glider* (I think I just made that up) and get the hell out of dodge.”

“But it didn’t go as planned.”

“Of course not. He made a fourth rucksack.” He swallowed hard. “A body bag.”

Just then the intercom this office phone gave a chime. “Your majesty, the patient’s heart beat has increased and shows signs of stirring. As requested we have left the room.”

“Thank you, Rowena. We will be down momentarily.” They all rose to their feet but T’Challa too special care to lock the samples away in a safe behind a portrait of his father. He turned to Winter and said. “This conversation is not over.”

Before they left Shuri insisted on him reattaching his arm. She had a feeling he would need it.

\-------

It was a familiar nightmare. The guards were going for the kids, somehow they'd figured out that the kids were special and they were going to take them away. They were going to weaponize his pups. 

He was running down the all too familiar corridor, but the floor was like quicksand and no matter how fast he went or how hard he tried it wasn’t fast enough. And when he could find his footing the hallway seemed to elongate until they were so far ahead of him. 

But they weren't so far ahead that he couldn't see them cut through Winter like a razor through wet paper. 

And there stood Amadeus and Kamala blocking the door, the literal last line of defense.

He raised his hand out to tell them to run but a hand caught his arm. A soft, warm but calloused hand. And then a voice whispered into his ear. “ _.... safe now. No one can hurt us. We're safe now. No one can hurt us. We're safe now. No one can hurt us.” _

Winter. His Winter. Not crumpled in the floor next to the door in a motionless heap as a dark puddle spread beneath him. No. Whispering into his ear. 

“...  _ safe now. No one can hurt us.”  _ He whispered softly. “ _ No guards. No catacombs. Safe now.” _ The words were music to his ears, brought tears to his eyes. Could it be? Could they be safe? 

The hand on his arm moved up and down in a comforting and soothing motion. “ _ Comeback to me. Comeback to me.”  _ The voice whispered urgently. “ _ Comeback to me… please.” _

With a sharp inhale and a full body jerk the hall disappeared and was replaced by ocean blue eyes staring at him intently, filled with such concern. 

“There you go. Close your eyes. Let me talk for a bit.”

He gave a hoarse groan. “Pups…”

“Ssssh… they are safe, and bathed, and are sleeping close by. So we have to keep it low.”

He nodded, his arms itching and the back of his hands were heavy. He reached up to slap whatever was away from but Winter caught them mid air. 

“You're on an IV, Tony. They got monitors all over you. Don't panic. Take a deep breath. Let it put slow. Remember: safe.”

“Safe.” He repeated softly. “Safe.” The word felt so foreign to his tongue. 

“Yeah, safe. In Wakanda.”

“Wakanda…”

“Yes. Why don't we continue this conversation in the tub.”

Tony's body went rigid.

“Shower. The shower. There's a seat and I'll be right there with you, and I can explain everything. ” 

His entire body sagged in relief. “No water in face… please…”

“Gotcha. I'm just gonna take these,” he grunted softly, “leads and monitors. They can put the IV back in when you're done.”

He swallowed a groan when the tape was ripped off quickly. There was no point in screaming. They wanted him screaming. That gave them some sick pleasure, made it all that much worse. 

Eventually his body was free of all the fancy contraptions and Winter had turned them off before they could blare a warning. 

It wasn't long before Winter picked Tony and carried him to the lavish bathroom and sat his limp body in the shower chair. Winter removed the hospital gown and flung it to the side before stripping down to his boxer briefs and tank top. 

“Open your eyes, Tony.” Winter said, his voice returning to normal volume. 

He complied, blinked, and was so dumbstruck by what he was seeing that he rubbed his eyes of the grit and sleep and looked again. 

There, before him; like a vision, was Winter, his Winter… but cleaner. Skin no longer the color of the dust combined with sweat, hair free of grease and oil, and his face… almost completely shaven. He wasn't sure how old he thought his Winter had been… but he hadn't thought him to be  _ that  _ young. Gods, he hadn't thought he could be so young, not much older than himself.

He looked like an angel. A dark angel, an angel in a black tank top and black boxer briefs. 

Reaching out to touch his face was the first thing he did and he did it without thinking. The beard was real, and coarse, and and… he couldn't think of more words. It was real. It wasn't a mirage. And when Winter chuckled it startled him. 

“I know, it feels as weird for you as it does for me probably… lemme get the shower going and as I wash you, I'll explain.”

Wash? ...as Winter walked around him he looked down at himself and gasped. Filth. He was filthy. There were spots that had been cleaned and even stitched, but his filth went deeper than that. His filth went beyond the layers of dust and perspiration and other bodily fluids. 

He would never be clean, and he knew it. 

As if reading his thoughts Winter appeared before him as the soft, blessedly warm water started to hit his back. 

“Hey… they cleaned what they had to for medical reasons, okay. They weren't looking at your body for any other reason than medical examination. Apparently Wakanda is big on Omega Autonomy.”

It made his stomach clench.  _ Autonomy,  _ what even was that? He hadn't had that since the day they sent him running through a literal minefield for shits and giggles. God, that was so long ago. 

A hand pulled his face up. “Hey, you with me?” Winter asked softly. 

Always so caring and kind. He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve his pups. He didn't deserve to be clean. He didn't… 

It must have shown on his eyes as they well up with tears because Winter dropped to his knees, the soapy sponge falling to the floor. 

“Hey, whatever is going on with you inside that head of yours needs to stop. What you went through… what happened… everything you've gone through. None of it your fault.  **_None._ ** ”

Winter picked up the lathered sponge and very carefully let it glide over the plains of his face, the ridge of his nose, the furrow of his brow, and his soft cheeks. 

Tony, even as unreligious he was, felt as though it were almost a baptism; washing away the old, making him new again. Anointing his skin with water and soap, washing away the last 10 years of hell. 

For Winter it was different. It was like unwrapping a present that had been held just out of reach for so long. It was like discovering an entirely different person underneath all the grime. Without all the dirt, sweat and grit Tony looked… God he looked so young. All the years had washed right down the drain as though they hadn't happened. 

He only wished it were that easy. 

“What… what happened…” he asked his voice gravelly.

“Here, drink it.” He opened a bottle of water and handed it to Tony. “Slow. Don't chug. Don't worry about throwing up. Just try not to do it on me. As for what happened… well…” he trailed off as Tony gagged mid sip, turned his head and threw up. 

 

Winter patted his back until Tony was able to turn back to him. He gave Tony as sympathetic look as he glanced at what had been thrown up. 

A scab. That was going to have to be reported to the doctor. 

“It's okay. Rinse your mouth out and take a smaller sip. And…” he opened the shower door and grabbed a small plastic baggy. “Crackers. Nibble on them. It will help settle your stomach.”

Crackers, saltines. They might as well been manna from heaven as far as he was concerned. The first nibble was paradise. The little salty wafers of heaven, the texture and taste dancing on his once abandoned taste buds. He closed his eyes, savored the taste and nodded. As Winter talked Tony nodded at the bits he remembered and listened intently to what he didn't.

“The body bag…”

He cringed. It had been for him. He hadn't thought the suit would actually work. It made him worry that the suit was still… 

“.... I dragged that damned bag with your fucking suit.” Winter grumbled, but his voice lacked the heat of anger. 

Tony almost fell off the seat. He had saved the suit. Oh thank God. That suit in the wrong hands would have been catastrophic … especially if they were to actually figure out how to power it… he shuddered at the thought. 

Winter talked more as he shampooed and conditioned his hair before moving on to his arms and legs then rinsing his hair. 

It felt like heaven. Warm, but not quite hot water on tensed shoulders and mangled back, calloused hands and soft sponge washing away the accumulated layers of filth from his body… even the scissors he used to cut his hair in the back….Heavenly. 

The front they kept short enough to put prettily behind his ears, his beard was neatly trimmed short enough but still grabable, but from any hair beyond the sideburns was for yanking and pulling. They liked that. He shuddered at the memory and Winter stopped momentarily. 

“I'm not cutting it too short. Don't want to confuse the young pups. Give them time before going any shorter. Still long enough for a pony…” he trailed off remembering none-too-fondly what they used to do with his hair in a ponytail. 

“Good…” he whispered. “I like ponytails… gives Nova something to play with.” he whispered fondly. 

Winter nodded, Nova did love to fiddle with their longer hair. 

There was a long pause before Winter turned off the shower head and knelt in front of Tony again. 

“Lemme have it.”

Tony looked at him with genuine confusion. 

“Tony, you have 9 and half, almost 10 years of bullshit under your belt. Let it out. Please. Please let out whatever you need to know so that when we go back out there it doesn't happen in front of the pups.”

Tony's lip trembled. 

“Tony, you have fucked up stomach muscles that's going to need surgery. One of your tits shriveled and the other is half withered and you don't know if it'll go back to normal or can even be fixed. You've been bred, bled, tortured and experimented on. You have six kids by six different Alphas, and raised a seventh; all of which have some fucked up power. And don't say Riri doesn't have some power. You know she does. You see it in her eyes and we both know it. You….”

He stopped abruptly when Tony threw himself at his chest and let out a strangled sob. He sobbed and he screamed and he blubbered nonsensical things until his voice gave out and his body sagged limply against Winter’s chest. 

Winter pulled him back and lifted his chin with a crooked finger. 

“This isn't over. From here on out it's an uphill battle.” Winter said softly, Tony nodded, weakly wiping away his tears. 

“But you're not alone. Not by a long shot. Ain't no Alpha taking your pups. Not on my watch.” He combed his fingers through his newly cut hair. 

Tony felt like he could have stayed in that shower, in that seat, with his Winter, for the rest of his life. It was safe. It was warm. It was clean… but he couldn’t… he wouldn’t do that to his pups. They deserved so much better than that.

Eventually Winter decided that if they stayed in the steamy shower any longer, they might turn into prunes and carefully led Tony to sit on the sink. Tony, for his part, looked around quizzically at the bathroom as Winter dried him off with a soft hand and taking care to be gentle around the worst of the shallow wounds.

“Heh,” he snorted humorlessly. “This room is just a tiny bit smaller than our…” he trailed off. He had almost used the word house. 

“Yeah, the kids noticed too.”

“The lights…”

“Are low. Your eyes, their eyes, need to slowly adjust to the lighting.” What he didn’t say was ‘The sun’. It didn’t have to be said, Tony knew it, and it hurt his chest to think about it.

“But your eyes?”

Winter shrugged. “Whatever they gave me to make me what I am adjusts quicker I guess.”

Winter dressed himself and helped Tony into boxer briefs; blessed blessed boxer briefs, a loose pair of hospital pants and a baggy henley that was dark enough to hide the arc reactor. He would never take clean clothes for granted ever again.

Winter smiled softly at him a smile that faltered slightly as he cast his gaze down. “Okay, now, for the moment of Truth.”

“Tru…” Winter pulled Tony off the counter and stood him in front of the mirror. He gasped in horror at his reflection. It had been almost a decade since he’d scene his own face in anything but a reflective surface or his pups eyes.

He shakily reached a hand out and wiped away the condensation from the mirror and cringed. He was 26 yrs old now, not 16. The baby fat was gone, and the goatee he had just started to grow was now a full on beard… he’d fix that. But with the pups present. He didn’t want to mess with their object permanence. Cutting off most of his hair was one thing, but walking out looking like a completely different person… he couldn’t do that to them.\

But the most alarming thing was how skinny his face and arms were. 

“Oh God. I look like the night of the living dead.”

Winter’s face screwed up in confusion. “That’s one of those things I don’t know about.”

Tony let out a strangled laugh, which turned into a strangled sob. Before his legs gave out beneath him Winter caught him and easily sat him back on the sink counter.

“Hey, hey, you look…”

“Horrible.” He muttered into Winter’s chest.

“I was going to say ‘like you need a sandwich and some tender loving care…”

Tony let out a half sob half laugh into his chest that was cut off by semi-frantic soft palm slaps against the door.

“Boba?” The muffled voice called out.”Boooobbbaaa.” 

“Nova.” They both said softly.

“Go on, let him in.” Tony sniffled as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. “First test… do I resemble myself enough for my pups to recognize me.”  _ God I hope I do.  _ He prayed internally.

Winter nodded as he headed towards the door. “Here we go.” He muttered as he opened the door and was met by the watery smile of his son.

“Boba?” He asked with a chirp.

“Yeah yeah, he’s here. Let’s get you to em.”

Nova clapped his hands and held his arms above his head to be picked up.

He picked up Nova, closed the door, and blew kisses on his cheek until the boy was squirming and giggling and pushing his face away. When they turned to face Tony he stopped short. 

Tony’s face was already covered in tears, hand over his lips in shock and awe. His baby, all washed up in clean water. His skin all pink and cheeks all rosy. His unruly dark hair clean and disheveled.

Tony held his arms out for his baby and wiggled his fingers greedily. He needed his baby, he needed to hold and feel and squeeze his youngest to make sure it was real. Nova reached out for him at the same time and Winter hesitantly put him between Tony’s legs.

He stood back and watched as Tony squeezed him and peppered his face and head with butterfly kisses until Nova quietly squealed and squirmed in his arms. Tony pulled away just long enough to get a good look at his baby. His skin was so clean and he smelled like baby powder and the unmistakable scent that comes from babies that you can’t quite identify. His deep ocean blue eyes, just like Winter’s, were wide and inquizzitive as he took in everything about his Boba’s face.

Nova scrunched his nose and put their forehead together and giggled when Tony’s eyes went from two to one. Next he combed his fingers through his hair and tangled them at the nape of his neck, just above where it had been cut.

“So, do you approve of your Boba’s makeover?” He asked and watched as Nova squinted at him, as though deeply contemplating his new look, before nodded and chirping and throwing his arms around Tony’s neck.

“I take it he approves.” Winter chuckled softly. But came closer and squeezed his knee when Tony was too choked up to answer.

“C’mon, let’s get back out there and into bed before the whole lot of them start knocking.” Winter said as he put a hand on Tony’s elbow. Tony nodded, slowly slipping off the counter and resting against his Winter. Winter grabbed the water bottle and the saltines before leading them out of the bathroom and back to the main room.

They stopped at the threshold of the and blinked owlishly. All the cots and the hospital bed had been removed and replaced with one bed; one giant bed. It was the biggest bed that Tony had ever seen. And in that bed were all his pups. Amadeus was sitting up against the headboard asleep on one side with Kamala curled up in his lap with Peter in her arms. On the other side was Riri with Miles curled up next to her and Gwen in his arms. And in the middle was enough room Tony, and on the other side of Riri was enough room for Winter.

Tony relaxed at seeing them; all his pups, all so clean and pink and brown and black, all so clean and dressed in fresh clothing. It was enough to make his heart burst.

Winter guided him forward and watched intently as he settled sitting up against the headboard with it’s vertical pillow; Thank You T’Challa, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with his baby’s surrounding him. He looked even younger when he was asleep and content. It was like all the years had slipped away when he was surrounded by the ones he loved the most.

As he situated himself on the other side of Riri he couldn’t help but notice Amadeus had one eye opened just a slit and watching him as he sat up against the headboard and let Riri settle against him.

Amadeus smiled and relaxed again back into sleep once he saw that Tony had dozed off.

This was his family.

This was their family.

And he’d be damned if anyone try to tear it apart.

 


	5. this is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat breakfast. They get clothing. The doctor comes. And I suck at summeries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: there are weird people in this world that have an issue with parents kissing their kids on the lips. Like, yall. If you think that’s gross Ima need you to do some soul searching.)
> 
> (Notes: Re-reading your own writing it fucking painful. Look at ALL the plotholes :( So I’m changing so things and may go back and edit some chapters.
> 
> Kamala is still the eldest at nine  
> Riri came after extremis experiments (for plot reason)  
> Spiders didn’t happen until after Riri (cos plot)  
> Kamala 9, Riri 8, Miles 7, Gwen is 5, Peter is 5 (born about 8 months apart), Nova is 2  
> Replacement arc reactor happened before Riri.  
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INCONSISTENCIES  
> In my head Wakanda is HUGE, like 100 miles x 100 miles or something… so it’s kinda hard to keep on eye on all the things outside of their walls.

 

  
  


Chapter 5

Shuri watched the livefeed of the bedroom for a moment more before shutting it off. “They are sleeping comfortably in the bed, T’Challa.” 

T’Challa, who was standing at his window looking out upon his kingdom and the deserts beyond its walls, let out of small noise of approval.

“The doctors are keeping a close eye on them…”

“I want whatever Dora you can spare scouring the desert to the north of us. Anyone found coming this way is to be capture alive and brought into custody.” He ordered suddenly.

“Agreed… do you want us to find the …”

“No, that would be an overreach that I cannot condone. This will be official Avengers business in a matter of days. I want my kingdom protected. I want people protected. I want…” 

Shuri walked up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.”We had no way of knowing, brother.”

He stiffened. “Our backyard, Shuri. For a decade, an Omega was used as  **_broodmare_ ** in our backyard.”

Shuri could only shake her head. “It hurts, I know. This hurts me as well. But there is no way that we could have possibly known that 30 miles away beyond our vast wall that this was happening.” She tried to reason with him.

T’Challa walked over to his desk and angrily swept almost everything off.

“OUR. BACK.YARD. SHURI!” He roared, chest heaving.

She approached him, palms forward, trying to calm him. “But they are her now, brother. We can do everything that is needed to help them. We cannot take back the past, but we can ease them into the present, and help them cope with their experiences.”

She reached him and put her arms around him and he deflated into her embrace. He held her close and rode out the wave of emotion overcoming him.

“No expense is to be spared, Shuri. I know that our country is not welcoming to outsiders; but they are refugees. I want them treated with respect and kindness. There will be no gossiping, no sneers, no discrimination. As of this moment; they are our people.”

Shuri nodded into his shoulder. “Agreed. I will see to it that the word is spread far and wide. Anyone that argues will either be reasoned with or remove relocate themselves so that may not cross paths.” She let go reluctantly and averted her gaze when he wiped his eyes.

“There is the small matter of when we inform the Avengers.”

T’Challa let out a humorless laugh. “This is not going to end well.”

“Of this I am sure.”

With a sigh his once proud shoulders slumped. He turned to the laptop that he hadn’t swept off his desk and opened the livefeed.

“Give them a couple of days, Shuri. They need rest, sleep, eat, get used to the feeling of the sun on their skin… Amadeus … we must convince him that his mother is in no danger.” He let out long sigh. “They may not forgive me these two days, but I must give them something.”

With a solemn nod, Shuri added. “They will be given a great deal of stimulus is a very short period of time regardless. We can only hope to help with the aftermath. Our goal is to help Tony and Winter lessen the blow and ease their worries.”

“Provide an anchor when they get overwhelmed.” He conceded as he sat in his chair, minimized the livefeed and opened another window. “But first we must give them new garments.”

Shuri made a small approving noise. “Perhaps offer comfort items… like a toy or doll.”

T’challa’s hands stilled over the keys and cursed inwardly. “Of course.”

 

\------

It was a dream.

It was a good dream. 

He didn’t have many of those. 

He knew it was a dream because he was surrounded by familiar familial scents and it was heavenly. On his right he smelled Nova; his tiny miracle, curled up by his head with his fingers tangled in his hair. Peter; his sneaky sneak; plastered to the right side of his chest with his fingers splayed out over his arc reactor. He could smell Miles; his brain trust, and knew that he was using his arm as a pillow, with his hands wrapped around his upper arm. And just beyond him he knew that Amadeus; ever his sentinel, was leaning against the headboard with his arm protectively around Miles.

On his left he knew his baby girl Kamala had made herself small and was curled up next to his head with her fingers tangled in his hair. He could hear her snuffling in his ear. He smelled his lil angel Gwenny and knew she had plastered herself against the other side of his torso, leg splayed out over his stomach, fingers intertwined with her for-all-intents-and-purposes twin brothers over his arc reactor. And behind his Gwenny was Riri; his little mini-me, arms wrapped around his arm, and her delicate fingers intertwined with his own. And he knew without even scenting the air, that Winter was behind them, leaning against the headboard, their protector; with his arm snaked under her arm, wrapped around her torso, waiting to spring into action to protect their family unit.

These dreams were his lifeblood. And they came to him so rarely because they got to sleep together once in a very rare blue moon.

He needed this.

He needed this before they knocked on the door and made him leave his sanctuary again. It got worse everyday. That dreaded feeling that this might be the day that they take things too far. That this might be the day that he doesn’t get to come back

It didn’t help that they were all so smart. Kamala and Amadeus were starting to figure things out. It wouldn’t be long before they started asking questions. Questions that they wouldn’t be able to bluff their way out of anymore.

He needed this.

“ _ Just five more minutes… please…”  _ he muttered softly, voice laden with desperation..

“ _ Ok, Boba, we sleep mores _ .” Came a snuffly sleepy reply.

_ Wait… what? _

His heart rate spiked, panic set in, but before he could jackknife up there was a heavy weight on his legs and large hands on his shoulders, pinning him against the elevated pillow that probably kept him from slipping down from resting against the headboard. But he wasn’t afraid. He knew those hands.

“Take a deep breath.” Winter said softly. “Let it out slowly.”

He did as told repeated it a couple of times.

“Now open your eyes.” Winter instructed as he removed his hands.

Slowly, blearily, he complied. And the sight that greeted him nearly made his heart explode.

It hadn’t been a dream. They were all there, looking down upon him, bleary-eyed and smiling. Even Nova was chirping a good morning like a songbird. Kamala was tiny, just like he had dreamed, almost as small as Nova; so that she could fit on this weirdly shaped pillow he was lying on. Riri was on his left, Miles and Amadeus were on his right, and in front of him, in his lap, in front of his Winter were his little mischief makers; Gwen and Peter. They were each straddling a leg, swaying like competing metronomes so that they didn’t knock their heads together, smiling and sleepy, but so aware.

“We made it,” he whispered breathlessly. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Winter muttered, it had been 50 miles of nightmare for him. Halfway through the desert the sand glider had decided to die and he got to witness Tony fall from the sky. He was so grateful the kids had taken to sleeping the entire ordeal away. They wouldn’t have to remember his screams of desperation as he detached the rucksacks and ran like a madman over dune after dune; dragging them with him so he didn’t LOSE them.

But it was over. 

They were safe. And the look of sheer unadulterated relief on Tony’s face was more than enough recompense for the momentary terror he had experienced. He’d take temporary terror over the eternal damnation of failing them anyday. 

“We made it.” He said breathlessly, before pulling them each forward and kissing them on the lips. “Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.” He whispered after every kiss. After kissing Amadeus he kept the boy close, leaning their foreheads together and gently squeezing his neck. “It’s over Deus.” He whispered.softly.

Amadeus sniffled a little. “Yeah.”

“But that doesn't mean that you are any less one of us, got me? You’re always gonna have a spot here. We’re family. Nothing's gonna change that. Not even if you want it too.”

Amadeus snorted, but he could practically hear the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I got it, Sukbu. I’m family.” The ‘thank you’, went unsaid, but it wasn’t necessary.

When Amadeus pulled away the kids were all looking at him expectantly. But he needed a moment. He needed a second to take in their faces, so clean, and body language so free of the timidity that had shrouded their entire existence. Riri’s hair looked as though someone had taught her how to take care of it properly; he would have to thank that person. Mile’s hair had been trimmed so that it didn't look like a pocket knife had tried to maintain it (it had.). Gwenny’s hair had been trimmed and it framed her face so perfectly. Kamala kept her hair long, but that was how she liked it. Amadeus looked as though he had asked for someone to cut it like it had been when he had first appeared in their dank little imprisonment all those years ago. And Peter & Nova’s hair had been trimmed but still had messy curls. That had probably been Kamala’s doing. She loved their messy curls.

Finally he cleared his throat and asked. “Am I being ambushed right now? Cause I feel like this is an--” his words were cut off as the kids collectively lunged for him with hugs and kisses and laughter.

Laughter. He never knew how musical laughter could be after years of stifled giggles. The sound of their laughter could cure diseases if he could distil it just right.

Winter chuckled as Tony pretended to drown under them, arms flailing before tickling the offending tacklers.

The kids were mindful of his tender belly, and didn’t put pressure on his chest, they were good for Tony. Hell, Winter could admit that they were good for him too… reluctantly, but he would admit it.

He sat back on his haunches and enjoyed the show only shifting when he heard a light knock at the door. 

That was all it took to get the pups to go stock still. Tony sat up and the younger pups darted behind him while Kamala and Amadeus flanked his sides.

“Winter?”

Winter held his hand up. “I’ll answer the door. You lot stay put.” 

He answer the door and let out a sigh of relief, turning to Tony and the pups. “It’s okay. It’s just T’Challa and Shuri. And they brought breakfast.”

All the pups heard was the word “breakfast”... not that he blamed them. After existing on flavorless crap that could barely be considered food; breakfast consisting of dried cereal might as well been a gourmet meal.

But Tony seemed a bit more wary.

“It’s okay, Tony. It’s the King and his sister.”

“K-King?” Was the only word that Tony could muster as Winter opened the door and allowed T’Challa and Shuri entrance. 

They entered with smiles on their faces as they wheeled in a long cart laden in fruits and granola and non-sugary cereals.

The kids ooh-ed and aaah-ed, while Tony looked on warily.

The siblings pulled the long cart up to the edge of the bed and stopped.

“Where are my manners. Mr. Stark, Welcome to Wakanda.” He held out his hand. “I am T’Challa, I rule this country, and this is my sister and right hand; Shuri.”

They shook hands but Tony’s was practically limp.

“I.. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be a dolt… but this is all happening so quickly.” He let out a humorless snort. “I’d get up and bow, but my legs are still rather boneless feeling and I don’t know why.”

T’Challa’s eyebrows rose in alarm. “The doctors…”

“There’s nothing wrong with his legs, your Majesty.” Winter interjected.

“Oh?”

“No, he walked 15 miles non-stop, lugging the bladder of water in blazing heat, in a state of catatonia or shock. I think hearing your voice at the border broke through it… not for the lack of my trying.” He muttered under his breath as he and Shuri made the cart longer.  _ Not for the lack of me screaming at him for 15 miles,  _ more like it.

Shuri stopped, looked at T’Challa, who looked at Tony; who could only shrug. “Sounds like something that could have happened to me.”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “I would still like for my doctors to take a look at them.”

He nodded. “Food first?”  _ Please _ . He didn’t say it, but Winter could tell it was on the tip of his tongue.

“Of course. Afterwards, if it is not an imposition, my sister would like to take the children down to look through clothing, while we speak on more adult matters.”

Tony let out a deep breath and nodded… he wasn’t so sure how he felt about being away from the kids, or Winter for that fact, so soon.

“On one condition.” Winter interjected as he crawled his way across the bed to sit next to Tony.

“Yes?”

“I’m staying with him, and we do it from somewhere where we can see what the kids are doing.” He squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly. “You know, in case they need him.”  _ Or the other way around. _

T’Challa winced. “Of course, there is a balcony overlooking the vestibule where the wardrobes are being set up. We should speak there, if that is too your liking.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, that will be great.” But internally his insides were all but a gooey mess of relief. His Winter, what would he ever do without his Winter. The thought sent a cold chill down his spine… he wasn’t ready to think about that, not in the least.

When he looked up the trolley they had rolled in was no longer a trolley at all, but a veritable buffet that was curved around the bed to accommodate both the size of the bed and the size of the party. The pups were lined up on either side, with napkins tucked into their sleep shirts and plates in front of them.

“Would you mind of Shuri and I joined? We seemed to have forgotten to eat our own breakfast in our excitement to bring you lot yours.” 

That got a laugh out of Tony. A beautiful sound if you were to ask T’Challa.

“No no, please. Sit. There is plenty.” Tony said as he wiped his eyes. He looked up and down the table and said. “Don’t over do it. We don’t have to eat everything right now… right?”

T’Challa nodded. “Everything here will be in an ice chest in the kitchen; which I will  show you to later on today. You need only ask the staff to open it. They are very kind, nothing to be afraid of.”

The kids all nodded their heads and looked at Tony. “Eat eat. And ask if you don’t know what something is.”

And so it began. It was quite possibly the highlight of Shuri or T’Challa’s day. The munching of fruits and loud proclamations when they found something especially savory or sour. The quiet inquiries “wuzzat… wuzzat… wuzzat” never got old. They knew what most of the more rudimentary fruits were, but the more exotic ones were the puzzles to be figure out.

Slowly they began to eat their fill and look on longingly at the fruit. “Remember,” Tony said softly to a pouting Gwen. “If you get hungry, you can always get some more.” She brightened at that and gave him a quick hug.

Soon the others were done. When they were all done Amadeus and Kamala took them into the restroom to brush their teeth, use the toilet and wash their hands while T’Challa and Shuri helped the waitstaff clear out breakfast.

T’Challa smiled at Tony who was resting against Winter again as Winter helped him get up and into a wheelchair. “I ain’t carrying all over creation.”

Tony huffed as the kids lined up at the door and waited for them. “Okay guys, Ms. Shuri is going to take you down stairs and show you a bunch of clothes. Remember to help each other out, be polite, and listen to Ms. Shuri. She’s going to be there to help you.”

They all nodded, and one by one gave him a hug and a kiss before heading out the door and down the stairs. Kamala and Amadeus brought up the rear, but Kamala hesitated at the top the stairs. 

“It’s okay babydoll. I’ll be on a terrace.” Tony reassured her with a quick squeeze and a kiss on her temple. She gave him a firm squeeze before heading off out of the room.

Tony released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Winter squeezed his shoulder as he steered him out of the room and in the other direction

\-------

 

_ This is fine,  _ he told himself as the doctor situated his legs on a pedestal and examined them.  _ This is fine,  _ he told himself as he watched over his pups from above. Peter and Gwen had frilly little tutu’s on and were twirling about.  _ This is fine,  _ he told himself as he explained the arc reactor to T’Challa, Shuri, and the doctor. They tried to keep a straight face; but he could see the reactions they were hiding. He was a relieved to see that pity wasn’t the strongest emotion, but the horror and disgust were there. And curiosity, mainly from the doctor, but more strongly from T’Challa.. Maybe even pride and respect… but it had been years since he’d been around more than one Alpha… his empathy gage might have been way off.

_ This is fine.  _ He told himself as the doctor gave his health a “relative all clear”.

“Your legs will be fine.” 

Tony felt his shoulder deflate in relief.

“Your Winter was right. Having walked that long in such a state, your legs muscles are overcompensating for the strain they’ve been put through.”

Tony let out a huff of laughter, his anxiety melting away. “So, I’m gonna..”

“Give it a day or two. They’ll still be a bit weak, shaky even; but in the end, you’ll be fine. Just eat and sleep and allow yourself to recover.”

_ This is fine. _

“Allow myself to recover.” He whispered softly. Winter squeezed his knee knocked his shoulder. He swallowed hard against a lump in his throat. “I.. I get to recover.”

Winter winced, but he understood. Recovery had been a luxury that they hadn’t been afforded. But now, for it not to be such a luxury… for it to be referred to as something inevitable… 

He squeezed his knee again and smiled. “We  _ all  _ get to recover.” When his eyes met Tony’s they were filled with tears and he thought at first that that had been the wrong thing to say. But then Tony smiled tremulously and nodded.

The doctor cleared his throat to regain their attention. “I need a blood sample.” 

Winter was on his feet in a flash. “The  _ hell _ you do.”

Tony grasped his arm. “Winter. Stop.”

He turned to him, his face a veil of wrath. 

“They need make sure I’m healthy. This isn’t like before. They aren’t going to go full on guinea pig here.” He turned to T’Challa; almost desperately. “ _ Right?” _

T’Challa was up, in front of Winter, his hands out in front of him, palms up, showing him that he was unarmed. “Correct. There will be no research. My doctors merely want to ensure that there is nothing else that needs their attention.”

Winters chest was heaving, his eyes were dilated, and he looked ready to pounce.

“Winter...Please…  _ please _ .” He whispered desperately. “This isn’t like before. This  _ isn’t like before.” _

A cold chill ran through T’Challa. “It is not a pregnancy test.” 

The doctor sputtered behind him. “In the name of Panther Gods, no. We would never…”

Shuri was at his side, hands palm up, trying to placate him. “And they are not going to do any experiments on the sample either. The only tests that will be done are the one absolutely necessary. We give you our word that what is left of the sample will be destroyed afterwards.”

The doctor waved his arms in the air. “Never, would we ever… sweet merciful… never… the sample will be not even be labeled with his named, merely a number associated with his case file. I will be the only one that knows that he has a blood sample in the lab. I won’t even know the numbers. I swear to you that no one will know where the sample came from and afterwards it will be destroyed with no one any the wiser.”

Winter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It took T’Challa a moment to realize he was scenting the air. “Swear to me… on your pup.”

The doctor straightened his lab coat. “On my pup. No one will ever know.”

Tony blinked owlishly. He hadn’t even… Omega. The doctor was an Omega.

Winters rigid posture deflated. He turned to Tony. “Only if you want to.” He offered softly.

Tony gulped.  _ This is fine. Being asked to make decisions is fine.  _ He nodded. “Yeah, I want to make sure they didn’t leave any ticking timebombs behind.” He said shakily. 

Winter narrowed his eyes, but shook his head and sat down. “Sorry.. Bad…”

“No apologies needed. I should have explained the situation to the doctor better and for that I apologize to you and to the good doctor. There are details that were pertinent that we were negligent in omitting.” T’Challa offered softly.

“Accepted. Now, Mr. Stark?”

_ This is fine.  _ He said to himself as he held out his arm for blood to be drawn.

When it was over both men moved closer to the balcony to get a closer look at the pups. Each had a small stack of clothing. Miles’ was mostly dark colors, Riri’s mostly bright colors and red. Gwen was currently prancing around in a white hoodie that looked like it had light purple lining and purple accents down the sleeves. Peter was wearing a red hoodie with darker accents. Kamala was wearing a red scarf and a top that was yellow, red, and blue. Deus had a stack of neutral tones with the occasional green shirt here and there, and he was helping Nova; who apparently wanted to only wear black. 

_ This is fine.  _ He told himself as he took a deep shuddering breath and turned to T’Challa. 

“There is… my stomach… the doctor…” he cleared his throat anxiously. “There’s fluid built up along the cesarean scar tissue. It hurts. It needs to be drained but…”

“But?”

“If I start glowing…”

“ _ Glowing? _ ”

Winter turned to him with wide eyes. “You said you reversed those side effects!”

Tony winced. “Yes, mostly. But this is different. And I won’t go supernova… I mean, I’m 98% sure I won’t go supernova. If worse comes to worse I’ll implode; there won’t even be a sound.”

_ “Tony..” _

“Winter… I promise you, I’ve gotten this as under control as I can.” He turned to the doctor. “I will glow. Glowing is okay. Glowing is healing. But…”

“But…”

“If I turn bright orange… throwing me out the closest window so that I don’t scorch the carpet wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

T’Challa gulped. “Glowing?”

Tony let out a slow breath. “It’s one of those things I’m not comfortable talking about. Because if you are a man of science; like I think you are, you’ll want to know details and that leads to a slippery slope that usually ends with replicating the serum and … yeah… no…”

T’Challa nodded sagely, and the doctor took out a long needle from his bag.

“How much glowing should I expect?”

“Anything brighter than amber is bad. If I turn orange, toss me out the window.”

Winter grunted.

“Toss. Me. Out. The. Window.” Tony insisted. “I trust you, Winter. If I should… you know… then I trust you to take care of the kids.”

Winter muttered curses under his breath but took Tony’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I will honor your decision, but from now on; no more secrets.”

Tony nodded solemnly, then turned to the doctor. “I’m ready.” He adjusted his sleep shirt to show the doctor where he wanted him to insert the needle. He tapped his fingers above his hip bone where the swelling was the worst, but the scar tissue was minimal.

The doctor took a steadying breath before inserting the needle and pulling back the stopper.

T’Challa wasn’t sure if he should be amazed or horrified; he was both in different degrees. The syringe filled with a murky liquid that was was obviously a sign of infection. He found himself swallowing a gasp when visible bits of dirt started swirling about.

And then the glowing started. He grasped the back of the doctors high backed chair as Tony squeezed Winters hand. The glow was dark; thankfully. As the glowing went away his slowly deflating stomach began to … heal. Where there had once been a swollen abdomen was now a flat plain of abs.

The doctor had to start another syringe and apologized when he had to insert the needle again. But Tony didn’t seem to mind at all.

_ This is fine.  _ He told himself.  _ This is fine. _

His abs glowed slightly, as if the infected fluid had confused the extremis and rendered it’s healing capability null and void. Without the abscessed liquid it was free to do it’s intended job; knit his body to the way it had been previously.

When the second syringe was extracted Tony did not stop holding his breath or unclench his eyes. 

He was waiting.

Five, ten seconds passed before he relaxed, deflated against the chair.

“Fascinating.” The doctor whispered. 

T’Challa shot him a sharp look. “That liquid is to be incinerated as soon as you leave the palace, understood?”

The doctor, a man of his word, nodded. “Some things are meant not to be tampered with.” He added softly, turning to Tony. “Does it still hurt?”

Tony shook his head. “No, no. Feels great, actually.” He pressed his hand against his abdomen and smiled. “I had no idea it would give me back my six pack.” He muttered softly to which Winter snorted.

The doctor stood and bowed slightly. “My work is down here, for now. A general practitioner will want to see about..” he trailed off not wanting to say the words. But Tony knew all too well what he was referring too. Six kids. Six unprofessional cesareans. Ten years of continual, unprotected sex. Extremis or not, there were somethings that even it did not fix. There was going to damage and it would need to be dealt with.

He nodded. “Tomorrow maybe. I’ve… As much fun as this has been, I think I’ve had my fill of doctoring for the day… no offence.”

“None taken.” He turned to T’Challa. “I shall take my leave and put a rush on the tests.”

“Thank you doctor. Shuri will see you out.”

With another nod and a slight wave the doctor left.

_ This is fine.  _ Tony told himself, as he rubbed his belly. It wasn’t tender; which was a relief. He’d almost forgotten what it was like for his stomach to not be distended or tender to the touch. IT was a good feeling.

He looked at T’Challa and smiled. “Now’s my turn. I have questions.”

T’Challa swallowed hard. He had the answers… and he was not looking forward to having to give them.

“I… I want to know… it’s been almost 10 years. What have I missed?”

_ This is fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. 
> 
> life sucks.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it. please to leave feedback. It feeds my muse and comforts my insecure ass that I haven't fucked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and Bucky deal with the aftermath of Tony's very bad news. Amadeus gets the comforting news he needs. And Tony's heart gets yanked out of his chest at LEAST two times. (metaphorically speaking.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry it took me so long to get this out. The second half was written completely differently and i hated it. :/ I hope yall like it. :3

Note: There is literally no easy way to bring Tony up to speed. And I don’t know how to write properly. So I’m going to do wide sweeping strokes of the conversation.

Take note of the chapter title.

 

\------

**_This is not fine_ ** _. _

_ “My mom… he killed me  _ **_mom…_ ** _ ” _

_ “Stane.. You have to tell them it was Obadiah …” _

_ “They know Mr. Stark. When you’re friend tried to honor your will…” _

_ “Rhodey… Not my Rhodes…” _

_ “He went after him and his companion Virginia…” _

_ “Noooooooooooo.” _

_ “But they smart and cunning. Using the blueprints that you entrusted him with… he was able to out maneuver Mr. Stane. Unfortunately, Stane did not survive.”  _

_ “He killed my parents Winter… he sold me out… he killed my parents..” _

_ “He. Killed. My. Mother.” _

**_This is not fine._ **

_ “Tony… you are having a panic attack.” _

_ “He killed my mother…” _

_ “He killed my mother…” _

_ “He killed my mother…” _

**_This is not fine._ **

_ “Do something… he’s…” _

_ “Is that a sedative… please tell me that’s a sedative. I  _ **_need_ ** _ a sedative…” _

As the needle sunk into his neck he grabbed feebly at Winters shoulder.

“He killed my… mother…”

 

\-----------

 

Winter carried him back to their bedroom and situated him on the bed again the angular pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

He turned to T’Challa after closing the door as quietly as he could and demanded. “Is he dead?”

“Yes.”

“No, is he really dead?”

T’Challa looked at him with great confusion.

“Look, I don’t know who I am. But from what we’ve been able to gleen from the shards of memory that occasionally surface… I should be dead. Very dead. I need your word. On your Honor. On your KINGDOM; that this Obadiah Stane is dead. That someone saw him cremated, and sealed his ashes in an impenetrable vault 100 metres under the sea.”

“He is dead. James Rhodes and Virginia Potts saw to what little was left of him being cremated and buried under a tree they planted in the memory Maria and Tony Stark.”

Winter deflated at his words. “Good. Good.” He rolled his shoulder and shook his head. “Kinda wish I could kill him again, but I’ll accept this.”

T’Challa was paying attention, but his mind could not let go of his ‘ _ I should be very dead’  _ proclamation.

Winter looked conflicted, as though he wished to stay with Tony, but also wanted to go the pups. T’Challa knew that he couldn’t comprehend that sort of yearning. Not yet, as he had yet to sire an heir. The pull was strong though; that much he knew.

“May I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“Let me sit with Tony so that you can go and corral the pups. I’ll make sure he doesn’t fall off his pillow and pull up the relevant information that he is undoubtedly going to want to see when he awakens.”

Winter nodded. “Yeah, he hates not having all the details.”

“I have but one request. Amadeus. I would like to speak to him. He is worried about his mother and I wish to show him just how safe she truly is.”

Though internally conflicted Winter nodded. “He’ll be up in a second.” He hesitated. “Be gentle with them.” He whispered softly. “It's been awhile since they've had hope. I can't… I can't let them down, not now.”

T'challa nodded. “They both are in need of good news. I hope to give them as much as I can.”

Satisfied, Winter departed. Soon Shuri and Amadeus were coming up the stairs talking intently. 

“Ah… you wanted to see me?” Amadeus asked softly. 

“Yes, but first,” he turned to Shuri. “Would you mind bringing the laptops and tablets from my office. I believe your knowledge will come in handy.”

Shuri quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. “Of course. It should only take a second or two.”

“Thank you, sister.” As she left he turned to Amadeus. “Come, we have much to discuss.” He gestured towards the door and followed behind him. 

Amadeus came up short when he saw Tony. “What happen-- Is he okay?”

“Sssh. He is merely sleeping.” He put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from going to the bed.

“Let. Go.” He seethed, a familiar baritone deepening his voice. 

“There is no need to get angry, young Banner. He truly is sleeping.”

Amadeus turned to him, his eyes flashing green. “What happened?” He demanded.

T’Challa sighed, taking a seat at the table. “I had the misfortune of having to be the one to inform him of his mother’s passing.” 

“Oh…” he gulped, pulling arm away from T’Challa to walk around the bed and adjust the Tony’s comforter and pillow. He crawled over to him and kissed his forehead.

“Sorry about that.” He said once he returned to the table.

“I’m quite impressed.”

“That I lost my temper?”

“That you were able to suppress the transformation so easily.”

Amadeus shrugged. “It’s the gauntlets.” He raised his wrists to show off the gleaming silver wristlets.

T’Challa choked on a gasp. “Which you still have? How can that be? You should have grown out of them.” He exclaimed softly as he reached out to examine the gauntlets.

Amadeus lit up like a christmas tree. “It’s all Tony. We had to work in secret, but he didn’t want any accidents. So he’d fiddle with it while I slept. Wasn’t ideal, but it worked!”

“Interesting.” 

Shuri opened the door and brought in everything requested. “Thank you sister. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind…”

“As though you truly believed I would leave?” She queried softly as she took the seat on the other side of Amadeus.

“Amadeus. We are not here to alarm you. We merely want to prove to you that your mother is in no danger.” Amadeus tensed up at the mention of his mother.

“Please, Amadeus. Let us show you the proof.”

“Okay.. but..you have to con--” His voice trailed off as Shuri opened a laptop and pressed play. There, in living color, were his parents in a lab side by side. “This-- This only proves that you are spying on them.” He said softly, but his eyes remained glued to the screen. He hadn’t seen his parents in almost six years. Seeing them alive and together was more than he ever hoped for.

“Do you see the patches on their sleeves?” Shuri pointed to the their lab coats on the screen. He squinted but he knew that patch. An eagle on a shield with an eagle and the letters S.H.I.E.L.D across the bottom.

“That… that just means that the Ross caught em…” he whispered shakily.

Shuri squeezed his arm and got his attention. “Ross is no longer a threat. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered that he was behind everything that happened and more. He was relieved of his duties and of his freedom about a year after you went missing.

Amadeus put his face in his hands and let out a small sob. “They’re safe?” He whimpered pitifully.

“More than safe.” T’Challa pushed his laptop in front of him and pressed play.

Amadeus gasped when he saw Hulk; big and green as ever fighting in the streets somewhere… but he wasn’t fighting alone. There was a man in red, white, and blue slinging a shield beside him. A women in a black body suit was body slamming a bad guy against a mangled car nearby.

On the other laptop screen was something straight out of a movie. A man in black and purple jumped off a building as it collapsed and the Hulk caught him mid air and set him down with ease. The blond man patted Hulk’s shoulder before jogging away. Then there was a huge man with long blonde hair, wearing a cape, holding a hammer in his hand and fighting side by side by the Hulk. He looked back at the first laptop and saw his mother approaching the Hulk… and he let out a strangled sound. Hulk knelt down on one knee and his mother got on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

“Who… who are they?” He asked, his voice trembling.

“They… they are the Avengers.”

Amadeus made a high pitched keening noise slapping his hands over his mouth.

“An Avenger…” He whimpered. “They made Hulk… they made my dad an Avenger?”

“Yes.” T’Challa answered softly, as he rubbed the younger boys back.

Movement across the room caught his attention and he looked up to see Tony rubbing his eyes and looking around the room.

“Deus? Something wrong?” He asked softly.

“No, Sukbu. Nothing is wrong. Look!! Look!! My dad is an AVENGER!” He grabbed one of the tablets, flew across the room, and bounced on the bed till he was in front of Tony and shoved the tablet forward. “Look Sukbu. That’s my dad! The giant green one! He’s an AVENGER! He’s not a criminal anymore! He’s a HERO!” 

Tony was looking at the tablet intently. “I see you get your temper from your dad’s side of the family.”

Amadeus laugh, put the tablet off to the side and flung his arms around Tony’s neck. “My parent’s are **_safe._** He’s safe! My dad’s safe! My mom’s safe! He’s a hero, Sukbu! He’s an Avenger!”

Tony’s smile faltered, T’Challa wanted to go to do… something. But Tony shook his head and squeezed Amadeus’ tight. He kissed his shoulder and patted his back. 

“That’s good, Deus. I’m glad that they are okay. Can I see them? I want to see him in action.”

Amadeus pulled away and lunged for the tablet. “I can’t wait for you too see, Sukbu.” He said, as he wiped his eyes. “I can’t wait for you to meet them.” He chattered as he settled himself in between Tony’s legs and leaned against chest.

T’Challa looked at Shuri and then again at the duo on the bed and he had to remind himself that Amadeus was 12. A very mature twelve, but Panther God’s, the boy was still twelve and parents were his sun and moon. To see him wiggling against Tony as he pointed out the Hulk in every frame reminded him of this.

“Who are the rest of these people?” Tony asked suddenly.

“The Avengers.”

Tony’s eyes went wide and his face went white. “The…” he cleared his throat. “ _ The  _ Avengers?” 

T’Challa nodded and Tony sat up a little straighter. “Is there… can I?”

T’Challa knew what he meant and nodded. He walked over to the bed and waved his hand at the foot of the bed for a holographic display the size of a big screen television appeared. Both Tony and Amadeus jumped back a little. 

“Coooool.” Amadeus whispered.

“Fascinating…” T’Challa could see the engineer in him shining through. There was felt a flutter in his stomach and he couldn’t help but swell with pride.

He cleared his throat and Shuri pressed a button on the tablet on the table.

“The Avengers…”

Amadeus gasped and covered his ears.

“Deus? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t know before them. It would be a secret. Family doesn’t keep secrets.” He turned to Tony. “Family doesn’t keep secrets.”

Tony smiled, touched beyond words, and pulled Amadeus into a hug from behind. “You’re right, they don’t. Do you want to go back downstairs?”

“Can I take a picture of my parents?” He asked expectantly, eyes alight with tears of joy.

Tony turned to T’Challa. “Do you have a..” Shuri interrupted him by placing a color 8x10 picture of his parents in the lab in his lap. Amadeus inhaled sharply. 

The picture made it more real somehow. A simple picture of his parents working in a lab shoulder to shoulder completely oblivious to the picture being taken… it made it so much more real.

Tony leaned over his shoulder and pointed to something on the desk in the picture. In fact, there were several of them. Pictures, pictures of Amadeus throughout his young life.

“They didn’t forget me..” he whispered softly. 

Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. “Amadeus Banner-Cho, you are not someone so easily forgotten. You’ve got to be at  _ least  _ the eighth smartest person in the world. But your parents, there is no way they could have forgotten you. Not in a million years.” He whispered behind his ear, placing a small kiss on his shoulder.

Amadeus spun around and hugged Tony again, squeezing him with all of his might. “Thank you, Sukbu. Thank you. Thank you.” He cried softly. Afterall, it was Tony that had help him hold onto the hope that his parents wouldn’t let him down.

Tony squeezed back before pulling away. “No go, go show the pups, I know you’re excited and they’ll be excited for you.”

“Yes, yes, this is totally awesome.” He rolled off the bed, walked over to T’Challa and hugged him. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” T’Challa smiled, returning the hug. Then he walked over to Shuri and hugged her as well. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He whispered ardently. 

“It was a pleasure to see your fears put to rest.” She whispered softly as she ruffled his hair.

Soon he disappeared out the door with a wave and giant smile. It did them all good to see his smile so bright and hopeful.

T’Challa turned back to Tony and let out of heavy sigh of relief. Tony for his part had his eyes closed and was leaning his head against the ornate headrest of the bed frame. 

“I am so--”

“No, no… it’s fine. He was excited. He deserves to be excited. I’ll have my time to come to grips with everything. It.. it’s too fresh right now.. I need.” his voice cracked. “I need information. I need to know as much about these people as I can. I mean… I… I…” his voice trailed off as it quivered. “They are the Alpha’s to my pups. I want to know if they are good people. I just want to know… I just need to--” He put his head in his hands and dissolved into tears.

Shuri walked over to the bed, sat on the edge, and set a box of soft tissues in his lap.

“You needn’t take my word for it, but the Avengers are good people.” She let out a little huff of a laugh and added. “They are by no means perfect; but they are good people.”

“And they won’t take your pups from you.” T’Challa added softly. “As far as I am concerned your pups were born inside border of Wakanda. That makes them Wakandan by birth, which also makes you Wakandan by extension.”

Shuri cleared her throat as she rubbed Tony’s leg soothingly. T’Challa waved a hand in the dismissively. “I am king. My word is law.”

She merely rolled her eyes. “Do not worry, Mr. Stark. The Avengers are nothing compared to the might of the Black Panther and his Dora Milaje.”

T’Challa smirked as he turned away to gather the tablets with the Avengers profiles.

Tony took each one gingerly, fingers caressing the edge. It was a small glimpse of the engineer inside peaking it’s world weary head out in curiosity. But T’Challa did not mention it, as he didn’t want to Tony to curb his curiosity. After so long away from inventing things and designing new technology, it was good to see that that part of him hadn’t been entirely extinguished.

For what seemed like hours Tony poured over the profiles. Asking questions and peppering the siblings for little nuggets of personal information that wouldn’t be included in sterile professional biographies.

“Does she like kids?”

“Is he tall?”

“Is he smart?”

“Have you ever seen them around kids?”

“A bow and arrow? Seriously? Does he know that they are from the paleolithic era?”

“Never misses a shot, huh?”

“Do people call him Patch?”

“Is she as severe as she looks?”

“Ballerina… huh? Would explain his balance and grace.”

But he saved the one he wanted to read the most for last.

He looked at the tablet with great affection, caressing its edge as his eyes filled with tears.

“Rhodey…” he sniffled softly. “I.. I don’t want to know anything about business. He can tell me himself. I just want to know if he’s still a good man.” His chin trembled slightly.

T’Challa squeezed his knee reassuringly. “You will not be disappointed.”

Tony wiped his eyes and picked up the last tablet. His eyes watered and his chin trembled as he read the biography. Occasionally he would nod, smirk, or mutter to himself ‘Of course’ or ‘you son of a bitch’. But at a certain point he shook his head and turn the screen off. (Which was impressive to T’Challa as no one had told him how to do it.)

He nodded his head and pushed it away.

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

Tony shook his head and then nodded. “I do… I don’t know… not yet….” he stifled a pitiful laugh.

T’Challa smiled at that. “As you get them do not hesitate to ask. I have come to know the Avengers pretty well in the last couple of years. I do not claim to know everything about them, but I do know a thing or two about each of them.”

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. “Thanks,” he said in a small impish whisper.

T’Challa took a deep breath and asked. “Do you want me to make the call?”

The call.

His blood ran cold.

The call.

His face went grey and his jaw went slack.

_ The call. _

It would change everything

The little bubble that had surrounded his family for so long would be popped. And as horrible as it sounded; he dreaded having to share his pups with other people. Yes, it was egotistical. Yes, it was bound to happen. Yes, it was selfish. But, for so long it was all he had. They were his touchstone, his lighthouse, his safety net.

When the entire world had gone mad and the pain was almost too much, they had been his anchor to the real world. And now… there would be other people and they would have other stories and … and…

There was a knock at the door and Winter poked his head through. “Hey, Ton-- What’s wrong?” He could hear his familiar soothing voice off in the distance as though it were a faint echo. “What happened? What the hell did you do to him!?”

**_The call._ **

Suddenly the voices were getting louder, there were hands on his arms pulling him up and then the hands trailed their way up to either side of his face. The palms of the hands cradled his face and the voice; that familiar comforting voice was closer now.

“Tony. Tony. Hey, Listen. Tony… Tony.” The voice was desperate. “What the hell did you say to him? So help me god…”

Winter… Winter… Winter would help him. Winter always helped. He would help until he found out who he really was.  _ No, no, no, no. Don’t think about that. _ Winter would help him. 

“Yes.” He heard himself say the word, but what he really wanted to scream was ‘NOOO! Just let us be. Let me and my family breath for five minutes. For the love of god, just let us be FREE!’

But he knew that that was selfish. It would hurt more the longer they waited. If he started having T’Challa put off making the call now, he knew he’d find a reason to keep putting it off. The longer the eventual was put off, the more T’Challa would look like he was betraying his fellow Avengers. He couldn’t do that. Amadeus needed to be with his parents. He needed to see Rhodey in person. He needed to be able to wrap his arms around his best friend hold him.

And the pups, they deserved to know their Alpha’s. Even if they wanted nothing to do with them; which would hurt him in ways he could not fathom. They need to at the very least know who their technical Alpha is. Yensen, and by extension, Winter were the only proper Alphas they’d ever known. Winter was a good Alpha. If he didn’t mind their patch work family, maybe he would stay… who was he kidding…

“Make the call..” he whispered over the racing thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw that Winter was holding him close, eyes looking at him with an intensity that was both familiar and calming at the same time.

With a slow breath he turned his face to rest against Winter’s chest and looked over at T’Challa; whose forehead was creased with concern. “How long? H-how long do I… we have before they are here… I want… I …  _ we  _ need time together, to prepare ourselves… I--”

“Twenty-four hours. I will tell them that it’s not urgent. I will inform the air traffic controller that the Avengers Quinjet is not allowed in our air space until 11 am if that is amenable.”

Weakly he nodded as he felt Winter pulling him up and setting him on his shaky legs. But he didn’t let go, Winter; like he had always been, was his rock and his safety net.

Twenty-four hours. He had 24 hours to prepare himself and his pups for the biggest and quite possibly most tumultuous moment in their entire short lives.

“Winter… help me please…” there was so much that could be read into that small plea. “My pups…”  _ my heart, my mind, my sanity, my family.  _ All things he had no right to ask of him. He was a free man now. He could do so much better than a broken Omega with a questionable future.

“I’ve got you.”  _ I’ll get you for as long as you’ll let me.  _ But he was free now, and there was a party of Alpha’s about to descend upon them. He was no one. A man with no name, no past, no future. What possibly could he offer to a beautiful intelligent Omega like Tony.

T’Challa hated himself for doing it. He hated himself for pressing the matter. He hated himself for not being able to be the one that calmed him down and centered him. He would do anything in the world to take it all back, but he knew that time was of the essence. As loyal as his people were, word would eventually get out that a white man with a mixed race family had found safe harbor in Wakanda; the most separatist country in the entire world. He hated everything about the situation… everything but the people it brought to them.

He watched, feeling a pang of jealousy as Winter led Tony out of the room. They only stopped for Shuri to offer Tony a cane.

The door clicked shut and T’Challa let his tense shoulders fall sharply. He didn’t fight his sisters embrace, but instead held on dearly.

“When this is over,” he vowed. “We will end anyone that attempts to harm them.”

“Agreed.” Shuri responded giving him one last squeeze before letting him go. “Go, make your call. Lunch is going to be served soon. The sooner the call is over the sooner you get to see their reaction to Supreme Pizza and spaghetti with some garlic bread. The doctors have cleared them for more than just softer blander foods. We’ve decided to give them a western treat. And you needn’t worry, everything is organic and fresh.”

T’Challa smiled chuckled. “Go sister. I need to make this call before I lose my nerve.”

Shuri chuckled too and cuffed his shoulder playfully. “You worry over much, brother. It will be okay. Just you wait and see.” She kissed his cheek and left the room.

The room was empty and T’Challa found himself looking out the window out into the distance and telling him. “No, this is definitely not okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to leave a comment below. even if it's just a "yay" or a "cool" i have no self esteem and these little comments make my world go round.


	7. You have a mission, and you have no choice but to accept it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa makes the call. Fury doesn't like surprises. And Clint and Natasha get drafted to do his dirty work

(I edited the hell out of chapter 3 and 4 for it to make more sense. Please to go back and read it.)

 

Winter walked Tony down the staircase slowly. For his part, Tony was leaning heavily on him with his eyes focused intently on his pups. 

Kamala and Riri were entertaining Nova, while Gwen and Peter twirled each other around wearing purple and pink frilly tutus respectively. Miles was sitting next to Amadeus looking at his picture and chattering excitedly.

It took a second for them to notice him, but when they did the reaction was instinations. 

A loud chorus of “BOBA!” followed by Gwennie and Petie racing towards him. They stopped at the base of the stairs jumping and practically vibrating with excitement.

“Boba! Boba!” Peter exclaimed excitedly. “Look it! LOOK IT!” He squealed as he and Gwennie spun in circles. Tony chuckled, but grew concerned when Gwen seemed to get a little dizzy and almost fall over; but Miles swooped in and caught her just in time. But Peter kept spinning and spinning and spinning until he was out of breath and dizzy.

“IT’S SO FUN, Boba!” He exclaimed as he stumbled around drunkenly. Miles took pity on him and guided him over to the couch. They were all giggling and that put Tony’s concerns at ease. 

Winter guided him over to the couch and helped him down to sit in the middle. “C’mere,” he said. “Show me what you guys got.”

“Boba, looky, looky!” Gwen exclaimed as she rushed forward; seemingly over her momentary dizziness. “Lookit! Mrs. Shuri calls it a hoody and I love it!!” She pulled the hood up over her head and spun around for him to see.

“We all got em too!” Peter proclaimed as he pulled the hood up over his head and spun around again.

“You guys are going to get dizzy and fall on your heads if you don’t stop spinning like that.” Kamala warned softly.

“BUT IT’S SO FUN, MALA!!” They exclaimed in unison. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile. His pups, being pups. Getting to be pups with all the chaos that it involved. Running and spinning and laughter; it hurt almost as much as it healed his tender heart. He’d never be able to take back what they had missed. But he would do what he could so that they never had to be hesitant or fearful ever again.

“They gave us so much STUFF Boba!” Gwennie exclaimed dramatically. “Never knew there was that much STUFF!”

Peter nodded. “And SHOES too!” His brow furrowed. “But it’s hard to get used to em…I keep on almost falling over.” He grumbled.

“You’ll get used to it, I promise.” Amadeus said as he ruffled his hair and sat next to him on the coffee table.

“I dunno…” Peter muttered, unconvinced. “Can’t we just go BAREFOOTED!?”

Amadeus clucked his tongue at him and tweaked his nose. “Inside the house, yes. But outside… nah. There’s glass and trash and it’s just not safe.”

Peter pouted his lip and crossed his arms. “Then we won’t go outside then!”

Everyone chuckled and shook their heads. “C’mere, you little ragamuffin.” Tony grunted as he pulled his second youngest into his lap and tickled him.

“GAH! Boba!!” He breathlessly laughed.

He let up but pulled his boy close to his chest. “We have to go outside. There’s so much to see and do and experience. You can’t do that all inside.”

Peter heaved a heavy sigh. “I guess then. I’ll just have to get used to em.”

Tony kissed the top of his head and gave him a squeeze. Gwen climbed into Winter’s lap and rested against him, mirroring the way Peter was rested against Tony’s chest.

Tony let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. They needed to talk and he was dreading it. Most of all he was dreading how Kamala would feel about it. He didn’t want her to feel left out. Her Alpha may have been gone, but he wasn’t going to exclude her from everything that was going to happen.

“Okay guys, we need to have a talk. So gather ‘round. There’s important things that are going to happen soon and I won’t let any of it take you by surprise.”

The pups all looked at one another before coming closer and gathering around the couch, sitting on the coffee table.

“What’s going to happen, Boba?”

Tony took a second to collect himself before clearing his throat and beginning. 

“Remember how we’ve talked about how you each have a different Alpha?”

They all nodded, with Peter and Gwen chiming in. “No matter who our Alpha is, we are all half Italian.” They repeated the words Tony had teasingly told them not so long again. It gave Tony a pause and a little smile crossed his face.

“Yes. And I love you each the same. No matter what. Even Amadeus. To me,” his voice cracked. “To me, you’re all my pups. And no one can take that away from me, or you. Got it?”

They all nodded.

“Now, as I’m sure you all know, Amadeus’s parents are safe.”

“YAAAAAAAY!” they exclaimed, turning to Amadeus’ and ruffling his hair.

“And as of, probably a couple of minutes ago, they are probably heading our way.”

Amadeus gasped, jumping to his feet. “REALLY? Seriously? Here?!”

“Yes,” Tony said softly. “T’Challa asked me if it was okay… and I gave him the go ahead. They should be here, about this time; or a little later, tomorrow.” His voice cracked a little, but he tried to hide it.

Amadeus was oblivious. “THEY’RE COMING! THEY ARE REALLY COMING! OH MY GOD!” He flung himself onto the couch next to Tony and buried his face into the side of his shoulder. “Thank you, Sukbu. Thank you.” He whispered tearfully.

With the hand that wasn’t holding Peter close he reached over, pulled him a little closer and kissed the crown of his head. “I’d give anything to have been able to have done it sooner.”

Amadeus shook his head. “It’s happening, Sukbu, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Tony cleared his throat before turning his attention back to the rest of his pups. “But there’s more.”

“More?” Miles and Riri parroted.

With a chuckle he nodded. “Yes, more.” He paused to clear his throat. “Ahem… I … I gave T’Challa permission to tell the Alphas. I mean, your Alphas. I mean…” It was coming out all wrong and he wasn’t sure how to make it right.

When he looked up the pups seemed confused. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

“Why do we need more Alpha’s?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, we already got Winter.” Riri added.

“Winter’s a good Alpha.” Kamala added. “Why do we need more?”

Winter was gobsmacked. He had considered himself their Alpha, but he had never dared voice those words. He didn’t have a right to them. He wasn’t their Alpha. Hell, in his own mind, he was barely an Alpha at all. But to hear them say it, to see Peter and Gwen nod in agreement. It was more than he had ever hoped for.

He cleared his throat and said softly. “I’m happy you consider me your Alpha. It’s an honor I don’t think I’ll ever quite feel like I’ve earned. And I will be your Alpha for as long as I can; as long as Tony wants me too.” He glanced at Tony and noticed his eyes were wet with unfallen tears.

“But I think the point Tony is trying to make is that that’s not how it works.”

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “You see, you each have an Alpha. They haven’t had a chance to get to know you or about you. They haven’t had a choice too. And now they are going to know about you and are probably going to want to meet you.”

Miles and Riri looked skeptical. “But they can’t take us… can they?” Riri asked softly.

“Absolutely not.” Winter answered sharply. “They’ll be in for one helluva fight if they try anything like that.”

That seemed to allay their fears, for now.

“Kamala.” Tony said softly. 

“Yes, Boba?”

“C’mere.” He gently nudged Amadeus to make room for her. Amadeus got up and sat next to Miles.

“I … I don’t want you to feel left out. Just because there are going to be Alpha’s here and Poppa Yens--”

“I know Boba. Poppa Yensen is always with me.” She said softly as she wrapped her arms around his upper arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

“Yes, and just because he’s not here, that doesn’t mean that you aren’t part of this. I want you to meet the Alphas. Because you are just as important as the rest of the pups. They don’t get to leave you out just because they aren’t part of you the way Poppa Yensen was. Okay?” He whispered his voice thick with emotion.

She nodded, telltale tears glistening in her eyes. “Will, will Winter be there?”

Tony turned to Winter who was watching them intently. Winter reached around the back of Tony to ruffle her hair. “I’ll be there if you want me to be.”

She nodded. “Can I call you Poppa Winter?”

Both men paused and Winter looked at Tony and Tony nodded his head in consent. “Yes, Kamala, I would be honored if you called me Poppa Winter.”

She smiled at him sweetly behind Tony’s back. “Poppa Winter.” She said it softly. 

Tony wasn’t sure whose body deflated more, his or Winters.

“Poppa Winter.” She whispered again with a smile. She untangled herself from Tony and crawled over the back of the couch to wrap herself around Winter’s arm. “Poppa Winter.”

“Poppa Winter.” Chimed Gwen, lunging for his neck.

“POPPA WINTER!” Peter bellowed playfully as he launched himself at Winters free arm.

“Poppa Winter. Poppa Winter.” Riri and Miles sing-songed as they joined the puppy pile on the couch.

Tony could only look on with amazement filling his being and love nearly exploding his heart. In all their time the pups had never referred to Winter as anything but Winter. He had always known the pups loved Winter as if he were their Alpha, but to see it, to hear it… it made it all the more real.

He felt a tug at his shirt and realized that Riri and Peter were pulling him into the pile and allowed himself to be dragged in with a laugh.

 

\-------

 

T’Challa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He repeated it several times before pushing the button to bring up the vid-screen to call Director Fury. But he hesitated on pushing the button. Once he made the call there would be no taking it back. On the one hand he wished to give Tony and his family more time to adjust. But on the other hand there was also a terrorist organization less than 100 miles outside of Wakanda. That alone was enough to call in S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements. But the pups… his shoulders sagged in resignation. A secret kept for overlong was a secret that could shatter trust. Though he were loath to admit it, he needed as many allies as he could get in some of the more ‘delicate’ international affairs that his country dealt with.

With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and pressed the call button.

Fury answered almost immediately.

“Why, hello your Majesty. What can I help you with at ridiculous o’clock of the morning.”

T’Challa grimaced realizing that it were barely six am in New York.

“I apologize for my early morning call, but I have a matter of grave importance that I must speak to you about.”

Fury sat down his steaming cup of coffee, sat forward in his chair and steepled his fingers together. “I’m listening.”

“I am formally requesting the assistance of the Avengers in Wakanda.”

Fury narrowed his one eye. “Your Majesty, I was under the impression that Wakanda took care of its own problems.”

T’Challa nodded but then shook his head. “This is no mere matter of me looking after my country or my people. This is a matter of international importance.”

“Would you mind elaborating?”

“There is a terrorist cell on the outskirts of my country that needs taken care of.”

“And you want S.H.I.E.L.D.’s assistance?”

“No, Director Fury. I need the Avengers assistance.”

Fury rose from behind his desk, walked around and sat on the front of his desk. “I feel like you are leaving something out.”

T’Challa hesitated.

“You’re leaving something out.” Fury surmised.

“It is a complicated and delicate situation. I need the Avengers.”

“You’re asking me to bring the entire retinue of the Avengers to a closed off separatist country and giving me very few details.” He paused. “I don’t like being left in the dark, your Majesty.”

“Not all of the Avengers, sir. Very specific members of the Avengers.”

This brought Fury up short and made him pay closer attention. “I feel like you’re leading my people into an ambush.”

“I would never do any such thing. But as I explained, it is a very sensitive and delicate situation that has arisen.”

Fury crossed his arms over his chest. “Proceed.”

“Thank you. I am formally requesting the presence of yourself, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, The Consultant, Dr. Bruce Banner and his wife Helen Cho.”

Fury stepped closer to the camera and glared ominously. “The Consultant consults. He is an Avenger in title only. He’s the only non-combatant on the team. Banner is a last resort and Helen isn’t even an Avenger. What the hell is--” He cut himself off. 

“Wait… does this have to--”

“I will not answer that question, Director Fury. The Hulk, and by extension, Banner can smell a lie. I would never put you in a situation that which would put you in the path of Hulk’s ire.”

“And the rest? You know that Lang doesn’t do missions without Hope. There is also a small matter of Thor being on world--”

“Hope is welcome, and bringing Thor might be a good idea. With all that has transpired with Loki; I believe that this may do him some good, as well as educate him on certain aspects of our culture that he hasn't quite encountered yet.”

“I am concerned now.”

“I need time, Director. Wakandan air space will not be open to any visitors of any sort until noon tomorrow Wakandan time. Not one moment sooner. I believe this will give you time to assemble all those necessary and gather the supplies needed.”

Fury looked as though he wanted to fight him on every level, but he swallowed his arguments.

“Will we need to be armed?”

T’Challa shook his head. “Come prepared to battle, but not until the more delicate matters are taken care of.”

Fury looked mutinous. “And you can’t tell me anything?”

“Unfortunately no.”

Fury seemed to consider it before nodding. “Okay, we’ll be there no sooner than noon tomorrow. This had better be worth it, your Majesty, or you will be answering to me.”

“I assure you, Director Fury, I would never call upon you without due cause.”

“See you tomorrow.” Fury said as way of farewell before cutting off the call.

T’Challa’s shoulders sank.

It was done.

And now, they waited.

 

\-----

 

Fury stormed out of his office shouting out orders. “Hill! Contact the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. They are going to need to cover for the primary line up of the Avengers for at  _ least  _ the next couple of days.”

“On it, sir.”

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanova walked around the corner having just finished a debriefing. 

“Good, just the agents I need.”

“Uh oh.” Clint muttered.

“Yes, ‘uh oh’. Romanova; I need you to contact Lang and Hope Pym. Then see if you can wrangle Thor. Pro tip: look for a thunder storm. Barton; find Wilson and Cap; if you're lucky they'll be together. Then talk to Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho. I’m going to call up the Maximoff’s and the Consultant. We have a mission.”

Both came to an abrupt halt. “Banner and Cho? The Consultant? What the hell is going on here?” Clint wondered out loud.

Fury turned to them sharply. “I have no idea.” He said honestly. “All I know is that the Black Panther needs us in Wakanda.”

“Wakanda?”

“Did I stutter, Agent Romanova? I said what I said. Wheels up in 5 hours. Pack accordingly, and bring whatever weaponry you can fit on a medium sized quinjet. I get the feeling we are going to need it.” He said as he walked away. “ _ And while we’re at it I want word from our inside man in Wakanda. I want to know what the hell is going on!!”  _ They could hear him bellowing from around the corner.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other. “Did he just say ‘we’. Like, himself included?”

“Yeah, we better get a move on. Wheels up in 5 hrs. Get a move on Barton.”

 

\----

 

“Absolutely not.”

Clint chuckled. “I don’t think it was a request, Doc.”

“No.” Bruce turned to Helen. “No.” He turned back to Barton. “No! There is no reason for this. Hulk is a last resort. Helen isn’t even that kind of doctor, and neither am I. There is absolutely no reason for either of us to step foot in Wakanda unless there is going to be a radiation event or a large sum of people need to use Helen’s cradles.”

Clint started to pout. He understood Bruce’s point, but the Director didn’t make suggestions, he gave orders. “Look, I totally understand your viewpoint. But this is Director Fury we’re talking about. This isn’t exactly  _ optional. _ ”

“Bruce, dear.” Helen interjected. Bruce turned to her sharply. “There is obviously something going on, and from the looks of it, even the Director is in the dark.” 

Clint nodded. “If the way he was yelling as he walked down the hall is any indicator; I’d bet 3:1 odds he’s just as out of the loop as we are. He wouldn’t ask you both to come without a reason.”

Bruce turned to Helen. “No, please, not right now..” he pleaded softly.

Helen closed her eyes but shook her head. “We should--” her words were cut off by Bruce slamming his hand on the counter and him stalking away to their private rooms.

Helen turned to Clint; who had jumped up on the counter, grabbed a butcher knife, and was holding it like he would a weapon.

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“What  _ was  _ that?” He asked as he set the butcher knife back in its holder. “I’ve never seen him get so mad like that without a real reason.”

Helen sighed heavily. “It’s… Tomorrow is Amadeus’s birthday. We.. we usually don’t do anything but remember our son, look at pictures, pray.”

Clint felt the bottom of his stomach drop. “Oh, I am so sorry. If I could delay this… really I would--”

Helen nodded. “I appreciate it. It’s just a sensitive time for us.” She sighed heavily, her eyes looking down the hall Bruce stormed down. “He’ll cool off. Probably pack for the both of us. How long do we have?”

“Five--” He glanced at his watch and winced. “Four and a half hours.”

Clint nodded and went to leave but stopped himself short. “You know… this thing, you know, kids.” He shook his head wearily. “I… I don’t forsee myself ever having any. Too much…” he rubbed his chest. “I know this sounds shitty from someone that’s never been in your shoes. But… I know you two never got closure. But I really do hope that you get him back in some way. I can’t imagine.” He swallowed hard. “I respect the hell out of you two because I don’t think I could do it.”

“Thank you…” She swallowed hard against the lump rising in her throat. “Some days are better than others. And then there are the days I expect him to come around the corner ask to spend time in the lab with us or to go the science museum.” She let out a sad laugh. “Just do me a favor and let the good Director know that he owes us one helluva vacation after this is all said and done.”

Clint let out a snort as he crossed the kitchenette and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “Oh, he’ll know. He’s footing the bill. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Helen returned the hug and laughed into his shoulder. “I’m not asking for miracles.”

Clint pulled away and smiled sadly. “We could all use a miracle every once in awhile.” 

She dabbed her eyes and smiled. “See you in four hours, Agent Barton.”

He nodded and saw himself out of their house. After he shut the door he sat on the front stoop and sagged. “This sucks.”

 

\------

As Pietro and Wanda walked out of Starbucks a black hummer pulled up beside them and the window rolled down. They looked over and saw Director Fury. They waved cautiously as he came to a park and opened the door. “Get in, we need to talk.”

Wanda turned to Pietro. “I call shotgun.”

Pietro cursed under his breath before getting in the back.

It wasn’t until she closed the door that Fury noticed she had two drinks in her hand. She smiled and offered him the other cup. “Your favorite; with sprinkles.” She added with a shy smile.

“Do you know what I’m about to say?”

“Nope, only that you would be coming for us and that you haven’t had your coffee yet.”

Fury begrudgingly too the offered latte and pulled into traffic.

“Is something wrong?” Pietro asked as sat a little closer in the back.

“Yes, and no.” He turned to Wanda. “Anything you can tell me? I’d take anything right now.”

Wanda closed her eyes and concentrated before shaking her head. “Only a vague sense of upheaval.”

Fury swallowed a strangled noise of frustration. “I could have told you that… Sorry Wanda, I’m just frustrated, that’s all.” He took a sip of his latte’ and let out a pleased noise, he wasn’t sure how she knew he liked his latte’s or how she knew about the sprinkles, but he appreciated it.

“I got an early morning call from His Majesty T’Challa. He has a problem and needs the Avengers help. But not just any Avengers, he asked for very specific people.”

The twins both stopped mid sip. “He asked for US?” They asked.

Fury smirked. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

Pietro’s eyes lit up. “Does this mean what I think it means? Does this mean we’re going to WAKANDA?!”

“Yes, and I need you to be on your best behavior. I have no clue what I’m getting into and I don’t need to be worrying about my Avengers creating an international incident. And yes, I’m having this exact talk with the others.”

Pietro suddenly turned to Wanda. “This is why we packed?”

“This is why we packed.”

“And the other bag?”

“You packed already?”

Wanda shrugged. “Like I said ‘upheaval’. Sometimes ‘upheaval’ is of a moving kind.”

“And the other bag?”

Wanda shrugged again. “Just an intuition.”

“Do I need to know what’s in it?”

“Nothing deadly or explosive, so no.”

Fury stopped at a red light and turned to them. “So that’s it? No questions? No needling? You’re just going to go along with this because I asked you too?”

They shrugged. “Can you stop by apartment so that we can grab our bags?”

*Continued in the other chapter that would not chill*

 


	8. The very long ride with the not so happy avengers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Assemble. Thor uses his brooding for a good cause. Fury regrets the all of everything. And the pups enjoy Pizza. (I'm bad at this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me so long to get this out. I appreciate the feed back so much. I've been going through so stuff and have just found my muse reluctant to come out and play.

\----

 

Natasha found Thor sitting on a cliff looking off into the distance where a storm was brewing over a small town that had been hit by a drought. It brought a smile to her face.  _ ‘At least he’s putting his brooding to go use.’  _

She sat beside him and nudged him playfully. “I didn’t think you controlled the weather.”

“Nay, Lady Natasha. Tis not the weather I control as Lady Storm does. But where there is lightning to ignite the sky so come a lowered barometric pressure that precipitates precipitation.”

“Huh. I didn’t think you’d know that.”

Thor let out a small laugh. “That is, as Dr. Banner and our dear Consultant would say ‘SCIENCE’.”

“Indeed it is.” She agreed and allowed a comfortable silence to fall over them as predicted by Thor, the clouds turned grey, the thunder rolled, and the rain began to fall. She watched as the residents opened their doors and stood in the rain. Children ran into their backyards twirling and giggling and running. The long drought was over, and soon their crops would flourish and the river beds would rise.

After a few minutes Thor turned to her and smiled. “Tis there a reason that thou hast come to this quaint corner of Nevada, so far from thy S.H.I.E.L.D. to join me?”

Natasha let out a sigh. “Yes, actually. We have a mission. Fury has no details. All he knows is that the Black Panther has requested our presence in Wakanda.”

Thor turned to her sharply. “I am intrigued.”

Natasha snorted. “You aren’t the only one.”

“Is there naught anything thou doth know?”

“Just that T’Challa asked for each of us by name.”

Thor nodded. “Shall I meet thee at Wakanda? Or wouldst thou rather I join thee on thy primitive ‘Quinjet’.”

Natasha smirked. “Quinjet, please. I don’t think the Wakanda Air Force will take to kindly to a Norse God showing up on their radar.”

Thor shrugged. “Then the quinjet it tis.” They both looked on in the distance as the townsfolk settled on their front porches in their rockers and their porch swings or their patio furniture to watch the storm.

“Whenst doth thou needst my presence?”

Natasha looked at her watch and winced. “Four hours. You think that’s long enough--”

Thor chuckled. “Shant be long before that storm is drawn to it’s own ilk.” He pointed to the left of the town where there was a storm flowing over the plain. “I’ll be there once the two storms coalesce into one and I can ensure that they not overstay their welcome.”

Natasha looked at him with great affection. He was like the overprotective sibling she had never wanted. “Won’t you need time to collect your belongings?”

“Nay,” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Mine possessions art with me.” And they were. There was a large dark green duffle bag filled with all his Midgardian possessions not far away with Mjolnir sitting atop of it. 

Natasha looked at him gravely. “Were you planning on leaving?”

“Nay… not without warning anyway. I find myself at loose ends. Perhaps seeing more of Midgard will bring my weary soul some peace.”

She patted his shoulder as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. “It takes time Thor, and maybe keeping busy until it either makes sense, or you make peace with it.”

Thor nodded sagely. “I shall be there before thy departure, on my honor.”

“See ya, Thor.” She squeezed his shoulder before walking. Once she was back at the quinjet she stopped to admire the beauty of Thor manipulating the wind and the air as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

“Hello?”

“Hope?”

“Hey, Natasha! What’s going on?” Hope asked as she slipped out of the house and onto the patio.

“Not much… am I interrupting a party or something?”

Hope let out a small amused huff. “Not a party so much as Scott playing tag with Cassie and her friends in his suit at their size to make it fair.”

“Ha, that must be a sight.”

“Oh, it is.” She turned around and the group of girls and Scott were pressing their faces into the patio glass door making faces and tapping it get her attention. She’s sure Scott was making kissy faces even if she couldn’t see his face itself.

“I hate to break up a party, but we have a mission.”

Hope thumbed through her ever present tablet. “Huh? Really? I’m not seeing anything on the news--”

“It’s not news. Not yet at least.”

“Is it bad?”

Natasha hesitated. “We don’t actually know, to be perfectly honest. All we really know is that his Majesty T’Challa has asked for the aid of specific Avengers.”

“And he asked me and Scott?” She asked incredulously.

Natasha let out a short chuckle. “You two are actually very helpful, don’t be so down on yourselves.”

“It’s not that. It’s just.. The King of a major country as specifically asked for specific Avengers; and somehow Scotty and I made the final cut… It’s an honor and…” she turned around and the kids and Scott were now dancing in front of the door. Scott’s dancing was markedly more lewd than the girls. She shook her head. “And he asked for Scott? This is could end so badly.”

“Honestly, from the way Fury was reacting, Scott acting up would be a welcome distraction.” She could hear Hope inhale sharply and could practically see Scott wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He was such a sap sometimes, it was enduring in the same ways it was nauseating.

“What’s going on? Is that Natasha? How’s my other favorite insectoid agent that could easily dismantle me?”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile. She had a certain appreciation for the fact that Scott fully recognized that both she and Hope could dismantle him easily. There were so few that appreciated that of either Hope or herself… and if they did; they didn’t admit it quite so openly as Scott or Clint did.

“I’m good Scott. We have a mission.” She could hear his dramatic groan and envisioned him resting his head against Hope’s shoulder like a sulky child.

“But it’s my weekend with Cassie.” He moaned.

Her smile wilted at that. Cassie-time was sacred and they all knew it.

“I really am sorry about messing with Cassie-time. Look, since this is being sprung on you, how about the next time you get her you can take her is Disney World with all expenses paid.”

“Wiat.. hold on.. Can I …. Thanks..” she could hear them passing the phone between them so that Scott could talk to her more personally. “Really? I mean, for real this time. The last time…”

“That was Clint’s fault, and he paid for it, dearly. I promise I’ll talk to Fury and he  _ will _ pay for making you miss out on Cassie-time.”

Scott snorted on the other end of the line. He knew she was serious and he knew that Fury was going to pay. He liked that about her. “Alright.” He sighed heavily, turning to look through the patio door at Cassie and her friend clammering about Hank for story time. “When do you need us and do we need to bring anything special like… oh say pizza?”

Natasha smirked. “ You have a little more than four hours. And Thor’s coming too, so don’t forget the Hawaiian.”

“Ooh, we’re bringing Thor? Should I be concerned?”

She sighed heavily. “Always be concerned, Scott. Always.”

 

\---------

 

Clint shot off a text as he entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. gym and got a quick response. “Yeah, we’re here.” It said. Clint chuckled. Of course they were together. It wasn’t uncommon for Beta’s and Alpha’s to get together anymore. It didn’t mean that it wasn’t treated as the norm or wasn’t frowned upon, but it wasn’t as stigmatized as it had been in decades past. There was speculation out the wazoo as to whether or not they were a thing… but no one was going to ask them outright. Steve was still adjusting to “the future” and some things were still taboo.

But they did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that they practically lived together and spent almost all of their free time together. And if they heard the whispers or the gossip they paid it no mind as far any else could tell.

So Clint was not at all surprised to find them half naked, sweat drenched, and practically laying on the ropes of the boxing ring chugging water and neither one of them had any sense of personal space as they were elbow to elbow with an entire ring around them.

“Fancy meeting you two here, together.”

“Dude,” Sam panted as he chugged a bottle of water. “I literally just texted you and told you that we are here.”

“Spoilsport.” Clint grumbled as he lifted one of their many bottles of water and cracked the lid open for himself.

“To what do we owe the honor of your presence Agent Barton?”

Clint grimaced. “You know, one of these days we’re gonna get you to refer to us by our given names and not our rank and surname and literally no one is going to believe any of us.” He chided good naturedly.

“You’re right,  _ Clint.  _ No one is going to believe you.” Steve smirked when both men choked on their water. “What? Have to change with the times, right?”

Clint wiped his chin and coughed heavily. “You timed that so I’d get all wet and gross didn’t you?”

Steve just smirked and jumped out of the ring. “Seriously, you don’t just come down here unless Agent Romanova is with you to spar. What’s up?”

“A mission.”

“What kind of mission?” Sam asked curiously. 

“That’s a damned good question. All we know for 100% sure is that T’Challa has specifically asked for each of us by name and that Wakandan air space won’t allow us in until noon tomorrow.”

“That gives us about three hours prep. Do we know if we’re going into a hostile situation?”

“No clue. But from the looks of it there might a diplomatic bit to it too…”

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked as he climbed out of the ring, sit next his bag and rifle around for a towel.

“He asked for Fury… and the Consultant.”

This made both men stand up straight.

“That’s serious.”

“No kidding.”

“And you think The Consultant will acquiesce?”

“I’m saying that if he doesn’t agree that’ll just tranq him and apologize to The Boss afterwards.”

Both men twitched at that. There was little doubt in their mind that Fury would show up with Rhodes draped over one shoulder while holding a cellphone in the other apologizing the Pepper Potts in the other.

Both men nodded. “We’ll be there in an hour and a half.” Steve called out as they left. Though Clint could have sworn he heard Sam mimicking him as they walked out the door. 

Clint let out a snort as he got out his phone and called Natasha. “How was your assignment?”

“Took a little bit of searching to find Thor. Fury was right about the storm; believe it or not. Had to do some sweet talking to Scott though.”

“Really? I thought Hope would be the one that needed to be convinced.”

“Her yes was contingent on Scott’s yes.”

“And he wasn’t convinced?”

“It’s Cassie-time.”

Clint winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, you know how much he cherishes his ‘Cassie-time’. So I had to sweeten the deal. His next ‘Cassie-time’ is going to take place at Disney World, with all expenses paid.”

Clint snorted.

“I promised him it wouldn’t be like last time.” She added dryly.

“Hey, I resent that. I paid for that,” he grumbled.

Natasha snorted humorlessly. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah… you got Thor with you?”

“No, he’s taking his job as guardian of Midgard very seriously and helping a drought ridden town in Nevada, and making sure it get’s plenty of rain.”

Clint paused for a second. “Who taught him about barometric pressure?”

“Who do you think taught him?”

“Speaking of which; how do you think Fury’s doing?”

“The twins were probably a pushover compared to Rhodey.”

Clint groaned. “Someone really has to convince those two that just because your Alpha’s a super villain prig, that doesn’t mean you have to single handedly save the entire world.”

Natasha snorted in agreement. “Oh, Scott’s bringing pizza. Better grab some paper towels and plates.”

“Gotcha.”

 

\------

 

“Pietro… Wanda… Director Fury… to what do I owe this very ominous pleasure.”

“Nothing ominous, Mr Rhodes.” Fury said as he strode forward to shake his hand. Rhodey walked into his penthouse and sat down his book bag. He was dressed in a suit, but had a light hoodie underneath. Most people thought it was a form of rebellion against the ‘Board of Old Stuffy White Men’ he had to deal with. But the truth was that the hoodie once belonged to Tony Stark. He and Pepper had been very insistent that they keep his clothes and sometimes wore them on their days off. But it was Rhodey that constantly wore one of Tony’s numerous hoodies.

“Need some consulting done?” He ask cautiously.

The twins shared a look before wandering away to the veranda to look at the New York Skyline.

“Okay, now I know something is up. What’s going on?”

“Early this morning, and I mean EARLY this morning, I got a call from His Majesty T’Challa.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” He said as he dropped down into a chair and made himself comfortable.

“He was flustered; that much I could tell. He was keeping secrets, and you know how much I dislike secrets.”

“Only when you’re not in on them.”

“Exactly. But this is T’Challa; King of Transparency. All he would tell us is that there is a terrorist cell just outside the border of his Kingdom, and that there were other more ‘delicate’ issues that needed to be tended too beforehand.”

“Like what?”

“That’s the 100,000 dollar question. He didn’t ask for S.H.I.E.L.D. assistance. He asked for a very specific line up of Avengers. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Scott, Banner, his wife, me, and you. And then he added Hope and Thor to round it off.”

Rhodey narrowed his eyes. There was a migraine building behind his eyes already. “You think it’s a trap?”

“Honestly, I wish it were at this point. But this is T’Challa we’re talking about. He’s a good man.”

“And he asked for Banner, Cho, you and  **_me_ ** ?” He questioned.

“Yip,” he said popping his p for emphasis.

Rhodey groaned letting his head fall into his hands. There was so much shit to be done with Stark Industries. The Board of Angry Old White Men wanted more update for the Stark tech. He was in R&D most days up to his elbows in his own creations, not to mention trying to figure out some of Tony’s sketches… some of that crap still wasn’t possible…. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to make it happen because his ideas were decades ahead of the next generation tech even now.

“I really can’t. I have so much stuff going on with the board.”

“I’ll keep them at bay.” Pepper offered as she came around the corner carrying two duffel  bags and a laptop case. Pietro saw her and ran to her side to take them from her. 

“R&D?”

“They’re big kids, and I can keep a close eye on them.”

“The meetings?”

“Taken care of.”

“Charity functions?”

“‘Mr. Rhodes would like to extend his deepest most heartfelt apologies for being unable to attend this event. I am here in his stead to deliver his speech.’” She delivered the line as though it were something she said regularly.

“Uh… I’m going?”

“You’re going.” She said sternly before softening her tone. “Look, you need a break. You’re about as bad as Tony was about self care. I can’t get you to go on a legitimate vacation, so do this instead. I’m sure whatever is going on in Wakanda seems really important and you are one of the best people for any kind of diplomatic whatever they need.” She paused, walking towards him. “So go, I’ll keep the home fires burning. I’ll keep my cellphone on me in case you need me or the other way around. And you can go help save the world… or whatever it is that needs to be done. And I’ll be on standby.” She smiled softly. “I’ll always be your Rescue.” She whispered.

He rose from his chair, took her hand, kissed her knuckles and then pulled her into a delicate kiss. “What would I ever do without you?”

She smiled as she hugged him close. “Good thing we’ll never have to find out, huh?”

They pressed their foreheads together and then pulled away. “I’ll only be gone a couple of days, Pep. If anything happens and you need help call me or Dr. Strange. But no flirting,” he jokingly chastised. “I know he’s got his eyes on you.”

“Pfft, he wishes. Just be careful.”

“Always.” He smirked devilishly. He turned to Fury and his guests. “When we going?”

Fury went to speak but the telltale sounds of a quinjet landing interrupted him. “That’s our ride.” And then the elevator dinged. “And some of our guests have just arrived.”

The doors opened out came Sam, Clint, and Steve; who was pulling a trolley of their luggage behind him.

“Are we late?” Steve Asked.

“Early.” Fury assured him.

“You need to check you messages, dude.” Clint grunted as he walked through throwing a wave to the other occupants as he went.

Fury pulled out his phone and grit his teeth. 17 new messages and a slew of texts from either agent and a few from Dr. Cho.

The elevator dinged again and this time Helen Banner-Cho and Bruce Banner emerged with Bruce pulling a trolley of their bags behind them. Neither said a word as they made their way out to the flight deck.

Pietro looked from Wanda to Rhodey to Fury and back and winced. “This is not going to be awkward at all…” 

Wanda gave Fury a knowing look before linking her arms with Pietro and following after the Banners. Fury turned to Rhodey and Rhodey shrugged following after them. Fury turned to Pepper and she shook her head. 

“I get no respect from you people.” Fury grunted as he followed after them.

\-----

 

On board everyone was making themselves comfortable. Clint was settling into the co-pilot seat and had already stowed his possessions. Steve and Sam had already claimed the twin seats under the window on the left side while Bruce and Helen were on the couch beneath the window right side. Bruce and Helen were closed off to the others. Their body language screamed “not today” with Bruce on his back and Helen at his side with her back to the others as they lazily scrolled through their tablet. Rhodey had taken up a seat across from Sam and Steve and were animatedly catching up. Wanda and Pietro had contented themselves on the curved couch behind the co-pilot's chair where they could chitchat with Clint.

With a much belabored sigh Fury took the seat by the center console in the middle of the quinjet to catch up on his texts. The first one he opened had him regretting getting out of bed in the morning. He should have remembered it was Amadeus’s birthday. The next message had him internally cursing the stars “Cassie-time” was more sacred to Scott Lang than life itself.... the universe hated him.

“Natasha, you have an ETA on Scott and Hope?”

Clint choked on a laugh and said. “If the small army of drones headed towards us carrying boxes of pizza are any indication; I’d say really soon.”

Sam jumped to his feet. “Drone drones or flying ant drones… cause he knows how I feel about that.”

“Drone drones. That happened one time and that was before he knew you had an ant near food trigger.” Natasha said calmly as the first few drones flew into the quinjet.

“Who wants ants near food to begin with… it’s just GROSS!” Sam argued as the drones were followed closely by Hope and Scott themselves. Scott’s face looked a little splotchy; as though he had himself a good cry before hand. He had his arm around Hope’s waist and was holding her a little closer than normal.

“And I apologized, too.” He added. “There are no ants on the pizzas, and there have been no ants near the pizzas.”

“Good.”

“Hank ordered theirs after we left.” He added wryly and Hope couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We would have been a little earlier, but we needed to feel the wind in our faces.” Hope explained as they took off their gear.

Everyone turned to them slowly. “But you wear masks.”

Scott turned to Fury slowly. “We stopped and felt the wind in our faces.” He stated matter of factly.

“Where?” Fury challenged.

Both pointed up. Fury raised an eyebrow and went pale. “You… you were on top of the Avengers Tower? Are you mad?!”

Scott shot him a murderous look.

“He was safe,” Rhodey said softly as he turned to Fury. “There’s a space up there, totally secure, for those inside and out.”

“It’s a nest.” Clint grunted. “He made me a nest … so I could have the illusion of control after Loki--” Natasha put her hand on his arm and squeezed it.

Fury looked like he was about to lay into Rhodes for not informing him, but Scott was not in the mood for it. He held up a stack of Pizza’s as Hope unshrunk their luggage. “I was promised a Thor. I got his Pineapple pizza’s and everything!”

This got Bruce’s attention and he excused himself from his spot with his wife. “May I have one of those?” This drew everyone's attention. Bruce hated pineapple on pizza. Hulk on the other hand.

“S-sure Doc… you feeling a little… green today?” He asked, sounding a tiny bit alarmed.

Bruce shrugged. “Tomorrows a bad day. I’m hoping that this will keep the Hulk at bay.”

Pietro cleared his throat. “I think we’re going to need more pineapple pizzas.”

Fury was already one the phone.

Everyone shared a look but anything else cut off by a loud thump on the roof.

Scott looked up and smiled. “Thor.” He said wistfully.

Sure enough they heard footsteps and then saw him jump down onto the catwalk, bag in hand. He was drenched.

“Am I late?” He asked, looking at Natasha as he swept his hair out of his face.

“Not at all…” she looked at him curiously. “Did you get into a fight with the storm?”

He at least looked sheepish. “It would not listen to reason. T’would have taken the storm before the land was quenched and the rivers filled.”

“So you convinced it?” Clint offered.

“In a matter of speaking yes. I have Heimdall watching over them incase it wants now to stay over long.” He explained with a smile as Scott helped him take his cape off. “Do I smell pineapple?”

“Get dried off before you get any ideas.” Fury warned as turned to Natasha. “We have one last drone delivery and then we’re ready. Get comfortable people, it’s going to be a long ride.”

 

\-----

 

T’Challa stood on the floor above them watching as the waitstaff prepared the tables and the food. But it wasn’t the waitstaff that had him mesmerized. No, it was Tony and Winter and their pups. Both men had changed into day clothes. Tony was wearing a thick beige tank top under a wine colored henley under a dark hoodie and from what he could see loose fitted jeans. He wondered how long it would be until he felt comfortable in fewer layers. Winter was dressed like Tony, but without the henley, in all black.

They were a sight to see. The pups were showing off their clothes and dancing in the most peculiar fashion. He knew he’d seen it before but couldn’t put his finger on it.

Shuri nudged his shoulder and smiled. “Come. It’s time to share your news and watch them discover real food.”

“Indeed.” As he looked again the wait staff was informing them that they were ready and they were being herded towards the table. Winter and Tony sat side by side with Kamala on one with Nova in her lap, Amadeus next to Winter, while on the other side Riri and Miles bookended Gwen and Peter. The table was laden with Pizza’s and Spaghetti and the kids looked to be salivating.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting over long.” He said as he and Shuri took up seats on either end of the table.

The kids all shook their head and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “They were excited about their new clothing. Thank you, by the way.”

Both siblings smiled warmly. “Now, if there are no objections, I say we eat.”

All the pups looked at Tony who nodded and they all dug in. “Remember small bites and chew it well, or you’ll get a tummy ache.” The pups all nodded sagely as Tony and Winter divied out pizza and spaghetti on their plates. 

The reactions from the kids were priceless. He hoped that the Dora were taking pictures of their sweet faces as they stared at the food they had just nibbled on in awe and shock.

Halfway through there was a bit of drama when Gwenny got “sketti sauce” on her hoodie, but they were able to calm her down and promise her it was okay to get a little messy. “You just have to be carefully. Mistakes are going to happen, you’re gonna get dirty. But we can always clean it up, now.” Tony whispered as he dried her tears. A member of the waitstaff had whisked the hoodie off for cleaning and she thought she’d never see it again.

After that the kids all took their hoodies off and opted for to wear napkins tucked in their shirts and covering their pants.

It didn’t take long for them all to get full to bursting, looking at the food longingly as though they never wanted to leave the meal unfinished.

“Remember what I said guys; we can always have more later.” Tony offered at his youngsters look of sorrow. It brightened them up considerably.

T’Challa cleared his throat after the plates and food were removed. “I have an announcement to make.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony grab onto Winters arm and hold on tight.

“While I was upstairs I spoke to a friend of mine Director Fury-”

“F-Fury?” Miles asked curiously, his face gone slightly grey.

“Yes, Director Fury. He is, at the very moment assembling, a group of people that are going to want to meet you.” He turned to Amadeus. “And welcome you home.”

Amadeus sucked in a harsh breath. “They are coming… Like, right now?! I mean, right now? They are in the air? Headed here!?” The pitch of his voice rose with every question.

Winter put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Deus. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Amadeus looked at him like he was nuts. “I’m… I’m too skinny an-and I need to cut my fingernails… an-and… my momma’s gonna flip out.” He saw Tony flinch and reached out to him. “No, Sukbu, you misunderstand. She’ll be thrilled with you and Winter… it’s  _ them  _ that need to worried.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “The Incredible Hulk has nothing on Momma Cho when someone’s messed with her baby.”

Tony let a nervous laugh but he bit it back when he saw how genuinely nervous Amadeus was. “Nervous energy.” He looked around and noticed all of them looked a little jittery. “We need to expend this nervous energy or they’ll never get to sleep.”

Winter, T’Challa, and Shuri all nodded. “Agreed.”

“First is the small matter of suntan lotion. And.. something else I want to offer.” T’Challa offered as he stood leading everyone to the main living room. Everyone stopped in the doorway. In all the excitement they hadn’t really paid attention to their surroundings. The living room was huge, the ceiling was tall, and the windows… the windows were huge and the light streaming in them was so…

“Beautiful…” whispered Gwen and Peter as they slowly entered the room holding hands.

Shuri put a hand on their shoulder and steered them back before they got to close to the doors. But they were mesmerized by the grass and the trees and the benches and the…  _ everything. _ “Just a moment, pups. First, we have to discuss somethings.”

They let two tiny twin whines but didn’t protest against her steering them away. 

She guided them back to the couch where the others were gathered waiting- somewhat patiently- for whatever came next.

“First of all, we need to talk about what is going to start happening to your bodies.” He said patiently. Tony and Winter listened intently while the pups looked on curiously. “You’re going to start gaining weight and growing like sprouts soon because of all the nutrients and all the sun and fun and how relatively stress-free your life is going to be. But sometimes your insides don’t grow as fast as your outsides and you might have ‘accidents’.”

Peter looked confused and it was Gwen that explained in a hushed tone. “It’s like when we pee ourselves in bed, Petee.” He looked horror struck and then looked down at his lap. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “We have accidently pee ourselves sometimes at night.” She explained matter-of-factly. 

But it was the way that the others ruffled Peter’s hair and reassuringly squeezed him and kissed him behind the ear that made him think it was a problem that he mostly had but that his ‘twin’ wouldn’t allow him to bear the burden alone.

“Ah,” T’Challa nodded with understanding. “These,” he pulled a pair of underpants that looked normal, but were a tiny bit thicker. “Will help keep your beds from getting wet while your bodies adjust.” 

Tony looked curious, almost anxious about the underpants. Without a moment's hesitation T’Challa offered a pair for Tony to inspect. Tony visibly deflated in relief as he inspect the garment.

“It’s leak resistant?”

“Yes, durable, and reusable.”

Tony looked impressed and that pleased T’Challa to no end.

“There will also be half sheets underneath as a secondary precaution. If you have an accident all you have to do is go to the bathroom, wash yourself off, change your underpants, take the old underpants to a receptacle that will be by your door, make sure the half sheet is dry and go back to bed.”

“And if the sheet isn’t dry?” Peter asked softly.

“All you must do is roll it up and place it in the receptacle with the underpants. Understood?” They all nodded and before anyone could say anything else all the kids were taking off their pants and putting on the new underpants.

T’Challa and Shuri looked at Tony and Winter who merely shrugged. “Modesty isn’t something you learn when you have two rooms to live in with nine people. I’ll say something to them later.”

Tony looked down and clapped his hands. “All set?”

A chorus of yes’s arose with one. “One sec, almost got… there, Nova is set now too.” Kamala said triumphantly as she sat her brother onto his feet to toddle over to his parents.

“And now for a special lotion that will protect your skin from turning red and hot.” Shuri said. The kids eyes grew wide at this. 

“Our skin can turn RED?!” Gwen exclaimed.

T’Challa held back a chuckle. “Yes, especially you and Peter and Nova. But it can happen to us all. Too much sun will make you feel uncomfortable and can be painful. So,” He took out a bottle from behind the couch and showed it to them. “Here it is. It’s a special Wakandan recipe, formulated to protect even the most vulnerable of people from the harshness of our sun.”

Shuri handed Tony a bottle so that he could inspect it as well. Tony smiled and read the ingredients with great scrutiny. He nodded then turned to Winter and said. “We better put some on too. We haven’t seen the sun in a while. I’m probably lucky I didn’t turn into a sun dried raisin out there.”

Winters eyes grew big. “You didn’t because you had leather wrapped around your head and shoulders.” He whispered. Tony blinked owlishly. “I… I don’t remember.”

Winter shook his head. “It’s probably for the best.” He took the bottle from Tony and opened it. “Give me your arms. You can do your own face.”

While T’Challa, Shuri and the older kids helped the younger kids Amadeus was looking around the room when he stood up abruptly and dropped the bottle of suntan lotion.

“Is something wrong, Deus?” Tony asked.

Amadeus walked over to the walk shakily and pointed to the calendar on the wall. “Is this… is this accurate?”

T’Challa and Shuri shared a quizzical look. “Yes, Amadeus, it’s digital. It marks days off automatically.”

“So this is accurate? This is today, and that is tomorrow.” He said pointing to the days excitedly.

“Yes… what’s the matter?”

“Nothing's the matter! This is… Tomorrow's my BIRTHDAY!” He practically squealed as he started to jump around. “TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY AND MY PARENTS ARE COMING!!! This is going to be the best birthday EVER!” He stopped to look at the year on the calendar and started jumping around again. “I’m going to be THIRTEEN!!” He exclaimed with a fist pump.

The older kids were excited and hugging and congratulating him but Gwen and Peter; while excited, were also confused.

They turned to Tony. “What’s a birthday?”

Tony felt suddenly light headed. This was not a discussion he wanted to have. He didn’t want to have to explain that they didn’t have birthdays because he didn’t know what day they were born on… for god’s sakes, what  _ year  _ they were born in.

He felt Winter’s arm around his waist and heard the distant sound of someone clearing their throat. “It’s a celebration of the day you were born.” He heard T’Challa explain.

“Do we have birthdays?” Peter asked curiously.

“Yeah. Do we?”

“Of course you do.” Winter answered. “But you guys are special.”

“How?” They asked in unison.

“Because you get to  _ pick  _ your birthday.” Winter squeezed him a little and he could feel that light headed feeling abate a little. 

“Is that cool?” Gwen asked curiously.

“The COOLEST!” Shuri enthused.

“WE WANT THE SAME DAY!” They exclaimed.

Tony felt lightheaded again but clung to Winter with all his might, shaking his head and forcing himself to stay in the moment.

“I… I don’t see why not.” He heard himself say he shook off the lingering tinglings of panic. And he wasn’t lying. He really didn’t see why not. The Ten Rings were the impatient. As soon as they believed the pregnancy was to a point where the baby would survive they would perform a C-section. All his babies were preemies. But they had gotten either gotten extra impatient and greedy or just forgotten how long a child needed to gestate to become viable and had done a c-section when; by his own rough estimation, he’d only 5 and a half months long.

They were about six months apart in age, and the fact that Peter had come out with so few difficulties and had been so healthy had been a miracle that he could only chalk up to Yensen watching out over them. There was no other explanation, in his mind.

“They aren’t far off in age. They might as well be twins.” He added with a shrug. He busied himself putting more suntan lotion on the back of Peter’s neck so that he couldn’t see the disapproval in the faces of those around him.

“He has a point, y’know.” He felt more than saw Winter shrug.

“Then so be it. After we play outside we pick birthdays, agreed?”

And that was that. All the kids celebrated. 

One crisis down… several more to go.

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end note. Okay, i’m so sorry it took so long to get this out. My last grandparent died and i’ve been feeling it. It sucks. Also, in less sad news, I did a little research and discovered that Amadeus doesn’t have a canonical birthday that I can find :/ so I’m giving him one. July 23. {I was gonna make it June 14… but that would make him a Gemini and I know that’s generally frowned upon for some reason.} Also, I made Ellen his mother not realizing that SHE IS CANONICALLY HIS MOTHER… whodathunkit. *shrug*)
> 
> please leave comments. they sooth my frazzled self, make me feel good and feed my muse :3


	9. climbing like spiders will freak out your parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try new things, and wait anxiously for the new day. All is (kinda) well.... maybe, a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima tread on sacred ground. please to not maim the writer.
> 
> this chapter was odd to write and i apologize for any bad spelling and grammar i didn't catch.

(This is it… I THINK… this is the chapter in which shit gets real and things happen and PLEASE TO NOT HATE ME IF IT DOESN’T GO EXACTLY THE WAY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD!! Also the twins are going to Gemini’s so I might have to make Amadeus a Gemini too. DON’T JUDGE ME OR MY FANFIC CHILDREN!!)

 

\----

 

As they prepared to go outside a member of the wait staff appeared with a small stack of clothing in one hand and cooler in the other hand and approached T’Challa. “At the advice of the Dora Milaje I have brought towels and refreshments for the pups, and a first aid kid. As well as young Gwen’s hoody.” Gwen perked up at that.

Shuri took the folded garment from T’Challa and delicately held it out for Gwen to take. Gwen took her hoodie and hugged it close to her chest.

Tony ruffled her hair but warned her. “You might not wanna wear that outside quite yet. It’s hot and tire you out faster than if you weren’t wearing. We’ll hold onto them for you lot so that you don’t have to worry about them.” He promised and the pups all took their hoodies off and gave them to their Boba.

“And do not worry about getting grass stains on your clothing. It is perfectly normal and can be cleaned simply when they are washed.” T’Challa added to allay their fears.

The pups all looked to Tony and he nodded which helped them relax.

They all walked outside and stopped right at the line where the shade met the sunshine.

This was it. They were going outside. It was exhilarating and mildly terrifying… though Tony was mostly the only one feeling the terror, as he didn’t want his kids to get sunstroke on their first outing.

For the kids it was unlike anything they had seen before. Amadeus; though familiar with the sun, felt the same awe and wonder that others felt.

The pups all held hands as they took that one step into the sunshine with their eyes closed and faces tilted up.

“It’s warm.” Peter whispered.

“Really warm.” Gwen agreed.

Peter turned to Tony. “Boba, do we have to wear shoes?”

Tony turned to T’Challa and T’Challa shook his head. “The yard is safe. Just be careful of sharp rocks, and you shall be fine.”

All the kids shed their shoes carefully, putting them on the deck before looking at the yard in wonder.

“I wonder what the grass feels like.” Gwen thought out loud as she and Peter moved closer to the edge.

Their siblings followed and tentatively took a step onto the grass and giggled. “It tingles…” She chortled.

“It tickles.” He added.

“It’s soft.” Miles noted.

“It’s cooler than the pavement.” Riri added.

“It’s squishier than you’d think.” Kamala said.

“God I missed it.” Amadeus said softly.

“What next what next?” Gwen asked excitedly.

Amadeus couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked around the yard. “Well, there are trees to climb, but be careful and make sure someone is there to catch you. There looks like a swingset and a slide and ooh, look over there guys, a jungle gym.”

“What’s that? How you use it?” Peter asked breathlessly.

“TEACH US DEUS!” Gwen exclaimed.

Amadeus couldn’t resist. He herded his patchwork family along and showed them how it all worked.

Tony turned to T’Challa. “How… How much of this is new?” He asked softly.

“None. It’s been here since we were children. We do not have children ourselves, but our staff does and so do our bodyguards; the Dora Milaje you have no doubt seen around.”

He let out a bone deep sigh allowed his body to relax. Winter guided him over to a table and made him sit down. “Relax, sit down, eat some crackers.” He encouraged setting a new sleeve of crackers in front of him, Tony had no idea where they came from and he didn’t care to find out.

“I just ate.” He pointed out weakly.

“And there’s been nothing but excitement since. Eat.” He insisted.

So he did as Winter said and nibbled on the crackers as he watched the kids play. They were loud too. He’d never get tired of their whoops, hollers, and laughter. It was so nice to see that they already understood that they were free now and didn’t have to be quiet and restrained anymore.

He watched, his heart in his throat as Amadeus helped Miles climb a tree and the peculiar way he had of climbing it.

Kamala was content on the swings with Nova as she watched Riri using the jungle gym.

But suddenly it was quiet. Too quiet.

He looked over at the tree and realized that Winter, Shuri, and T’Challa were looking up into its branches. He looked around and his heart sank. He couldn’t find Gwen or Peter anywhere. He tried to not let the panic take his breath away, he tried not to let it make his legs turn into jello as he slowly approached the giant tree.

“Gwennie?” He heard Winter ask softly. “Gwennie, how did you get up so high?”

“I dunno, Poppa Winter.” His stomach dropped as he heard her melodic voice come from above. “I just climbed up the way Deus showed Miles how too.”

“She was not there 10 seconds ago, I swear. I didn’t even see her start climbing.” Amadeus whispered softly.

“Petee?”

His knees almost buckled, but T’Challa caught him around the waist and let him rest against him.

“Petee? Did you follow her?”

“Yeah… Is Boba okay?” His sweet little boy asked.

And then he made the mistake of looking up and saw just how far up his babies had gotten… and that’s when the world went horizontal.

“BOBA!” He heard distantly, followed by three loud gasps, three thumps, followed by hurried footsteps.

“Keep him propped up, don’t let him on his back!”

“I’m okay…” he said weakly. “I’m okay..” as he lamely batted at Winters shoulder. “I.. I .. my pups…” he keened softly.

“Right here Boba,” Miles whispered softly as the three came to his side. They looked grey in the face and their eyes were filled with tears.

“Hey hey… it’s okay… you… you didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I overreacted..” pulled the trio close and covered their faces in kisses.

“We-we’ll never climb a tree again… we-we promise!” Peter vowed softly, with such conviction and his siblings nodded eagerly.

Tony shook his head sharply. “No, no. It’s good to climb. I just… you were so high up. I want… I want you to climb trees and have fun. But, and this is a biggy; you have to promise to not go so far up. That was… we just got here… I can’t … the idea of you lot getting hurt during your first taste of freedom.” He shook his head as he caressed their teary faces.

He looked over their shoulder and Amadeus looked crestfallen while Kamala and Riri looked on with concern.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to get hurt. This is all new to me, to us. We.. babysteps. Okay?”

They nodded their heads adamantly.

“I just want you to be safe, okay? Can you do that for your Boba?”

“Yes Boba.”

“We’re sorry Boba.”

“We’ll be more carefuller, swears.” Peter whispered earnestly.

“Good, good. I’m not upset with you. I’m not upset with any of you.” He whispered ardently, his eyes focusing on Amadeus.

Amadeus gulped and looked away.

“Deus, you were watching them. That’s all I could ask. Kids move fast. It happens. We just gotta be careful. And that goes for _all_ of us.” He looked at each of them. “Things are different now. We don’t have to be so quiet. We don’t have to be so scared. But with greater freedom come greater responsibility. If we get hurt _now_ we don’t have to hide it, it’s not as scary, but a lot more scary at the same time.”

“Can we still climb trees?” Miles asked softly.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled the trio close and peppered their faces with kisses. “Yes, but not so high.” He pulled away and looked up at to where Winter, T’Challa, and Shuri stood talking softly to one another and looking concerned and perplexed.

“Hey, um… do you have kind of masking tape?” He asked softly, a pit of worry growing in his stomach just by the expressions on their face.

T’Challa looked at Shuri and she nodded before jogging off.

Winter helped him up and T’Challa brought a chair for him to sit in. Kamala offered him him Nova as Shuri returned and T’Challa helped the pups reapply their suntan lotion.

Winter put the masking tape roll on Miles’ arm like a bracelet. “We want you three to climb up, but when we say stop, you stop, and wrap the masking tape around the tree so that you know where to stop in the future.

“Okay.” He turned to Gwennie and Peter. “Ready guys?”

“YEAH!!” They exclaimed as they readied themselves to climb.

The tree trunk was large enough for all three to be around it without crowding. Shuri, T’Challa and Winter stood behind each as a safety precaution. Amadeus, Kamala, and Riri stood behind Tony to watch.

“Okay, now climb, but carefully. This isn’t a race.” Winter called out.

They climbed at everyone watched in awe and a little confusion.

“That’s… That’s not how I showed Miles how to climb.” Amadeus whispered.

“They look like…”

“They climb like…

“Spiders.” Tony whispered. “They climb like spiders.” He said softly.

Spiders, of course they would. They make web fluid, but _climbing?_ What else could they do? God, what else was there?? It didn’t matter to him. They’d deal with it as they did with everything else… but it made him wonder about Kamala. How much like Yensen would she be? And Nova and his voice...And Riri…

He took a deep breath to steady himself and heard Winter call out for them to stop.

Tony readied himself to look up, but it didn’t really matter. They were still too far up. Anything above the ground beneath their feet was too far up as far as he was concerned.

“Now wrap the tape right above that branch.” He called out.

“Yes Poppa Winter.” The chorused, and Tony didn’t miss the wry smirk on his face when he heard it. That would never get old.

It wasn’t really that high, but when you’ve never seen your pup on anything higher than a makeshift table, seeing them 40 foot above your head was going to take a bit getting used to.

“That’s good now come down.”

They climbed down and at the last branch they jumped. Gracefully, with perfect form. Even Petee, his sometimes clumsy baby, was somersaulting as though it were something he’d done a thousand times. Their landing was flawless, yet effortless. There were olympic gymnasts that would never be able to aspire to what they had just witnessed.

It made Tony almost to clap. Almost.

The trio seemed oblivious to the looks of awe and wonder an the faces of those around them. They were intent on Tony, and only Tony. They approached him hesitantly, heads tipped down and hands behind their backs.

“We’re sorry we scared you, Boba.”

The twins nodded. “We didn’t mean too!” They insisted vehemently.

Tony opened his arms and said. “C’mere.” They rushed him and clung to him fiercely. He pulled away reluctantly, but not before pulling the twins into his lap and pulling Miles up against his knees.

“I’m not mad at any of you. And yes I was scared. But I need you to understand something, and this goes for the lot of you.” He looked over his shoulder at his two eldest, his youngest, and Amadeus. “We’ve spent your entire lives cooped up in a very small place where nothing could really hurt you,” _asides from the guards._ He mentally added. “But we’re not there anymore. We’re free.” His chin trembled, saying it out loud made it that much more real.

He cleared his throat and pushed onward. “And now that we’re out there are a _million_ different things for you to experience. Bicycles, making new friends, swimming pools, jungle gyms, and climbing trees. And you know what?” The twins shook their heads no. “I’m gonna worry. That’s what Boba’s do. That’s my job. I worry about skinned knees, and hurt feelings, and broken bones and all that life entails.”

“But you know else? They are going to happen. And I don’t want my worrying to stop you from exploring. Does that mean that you get to climb as high as you can in the tallest tree that your Boba has ever seen? Absolutely not.” They all chuckled.

“Baby steps. We’re gonna take baby steps. Just because you can do something doesn’t necessarily mean you should okay? Do we all understand?”

They all nodded.

“Good.” He looked up at the sun and realized it was starting it’s descent into the west. God he’d missed the sun. The sun rises, the sun sets. He’d never take it for granted ever again.

They’d spent the entire afternoon having fun. He reckoned it was time for dinner.

“Good talk, good talk. Now, let’s see if it’s time for dinner.”

They all looked over to where T’Challa, Shuri, and Winter stood.

“We were also thinking that same thing. Come. Let’s feast.” T’Challa couldn’t help but laugh as the pups all scrambled into the mansion.

Everyone but Amadeus.

“Sukbu Tony?” He said hesitantly.

Tony stood up and turned around. “If this is about…”

“No no. Not really. I… After dinner I need to talk to you. All of you… and any of the guards that are going to be on hand. I have… I need to show you something.” He was nervous, more nervous than Tony had ever seen.

“Okay, Deus, whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.”

Amadeus gulped, nodded, and started to follow the rest into the mansion. _God I hope so._

 

_\----_

 

Dinner was full of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ and excited chatter from all involved. Amadeus seemed more sedate, but never less involved in it. The food was delicious, and far too soon they were all stuffed to the gills and the pups were bummed, but were quickly reminded that there were leftovers for later. This was new and exciting to them. They could barely contain their excitement… well, if they weren’t so tired.

Before they retired to bed they watched the sunset. It was the first for the pups, save Amadeus, but even Deus seemed to soak it in more than he had ever before. The pups couldn’t stop pointing out the colors that shifted over the landscape and the way the weather changed ‘Just like the books says’ Peter whispered in awe.

Soon thereafter they all washed up and were put to bed. For now they would all share of room with a giant bed, as that is what they were accustomed too. Well, their bed had been much smaller, but at least they could all still be together.

After they were all settled Tony, T’Challa, Shuri, and Winter all walked out on the balcony overlooking the backyard, the kingdom, and the expanse of the desert beyond the walls of Wakanda.

“What’s up, Deus?”

Deus was turned away from them, looking into the night sky as though he was afraid of their reaction. He turned around slowly and they saw the tears in his eyes.

“I… I… Sukbu, I need you to trust me.”

“I do, Deus. But you’re kinda scaring me right now.”

He gulped and looked at his shoes. “I need… I need.” He shook his head sharply and turned to face T’Challa. “I need a pair of shorts that won’t split if… when I hulk out.”

“Wha-what? Wait… What’s going on?” Tony asked sounding alarmed.

“Do you need them now?”

“If you can, yes.”

He turned to talk to Shuri but she was already standing there, with a pair of shorts in her hand, and a select group of Dora Milaje. “I had a feeling this would come up.” She said as they entered the balcony and surrounded the group a safe distance away from those in the center.

She handed the shorts to Amadeus and the Dora held up a large piece of cloth to give him some privacy.

“Okay. I’m ready. Thanks Ms. Shuri.”

The Dora took away the cloth and there he stood, shirtless and in a pair of loose but fitted shorts.

“Okay, hold on. Time out. Deus--”

“I need you to trust me.” He approached Tony with his wrists held out. “And I need you to take the bracelets off… Please.”

Tony walked forward reluctantly. “On one condition.”

“Okay.”

“Why?”

Amadeus deflated in relief, he’d been worried it would be so much worse, like demanding him not do what he was about to do.

“I… When you were talking to the pups it dawned on me. I’d been outside for hours. I touched _everything._ My scent is _everywhere._ And, I know it doesn’t make scientific sense, but the Hulk and science don’t necessarily see eye to eye.”

“So what you’re saying is that the Hulk is going to smell you from the backyard?” Winter chimed in.

“We’ll be lucky if he makes it half way through the desert, honestly. The Hulk is as much a part of my dad as dad is part of the Hulk. The Hulk can sense danger and can smell things that even a super soldier can’t. Even when my dad isn’t transformed, the Hulk is present and always alert. The moment he smells my scent--”

T’Challa cursed under his breath. “There is no way that you can stop him, Amadeus. I do not mean to cause you any offence; but your Hulk is about half the size of your fathers, and that will be when you are an adult. At your age, you’ll be but a puny gnat to him.”

“But that’s the point. I’ll still be his kid though. I remember him. I remember the Hulk protecting us while we were on the run. I was his pup. I was his ‘puny hulk’.”

T’Challa’s eyes widened. “I understand now.”

“That’s nice, now fill in the rest of the class because I’m still clueless.”

“Sukbu, the only thing that can possibly stop the Hulk from trashing everything in his path once he smells my scent… is me.”

Winter cursed profusely and shook his head. “It kinda makes sense.”

“What? How? Why?”

“The Hulk has probably scenting the air for my particular scent since I disappeared. The moment he smells my scent the only thing that is going to be on his mind is finding his pup. Me.”

“Okay, okay. But what if it’s not enough. What if he just bypasses you and goes right for everything else.”

“He won’t.”

Tony could feel his chest constricting. Amadeus was his pup in his mind. Nothing would change that. And the thought of putting his pup up against a man the size of a two story building was not something he wanted to contemplate.

“Why?”

“Because he listens to me. He will listen to me. I promise.”

“And… and you want us to see it? You want to show us?”

Amadeus smiled softly, kicking the ground with his barefeet. “I don’t want it to take you by surprise. It’s… it’s important to me that you see before it happens.”

“And your mind. You said that your dad--”

“It’s like Mr. T’Challa said. I’m half the Hulk that he is. I keep my mind.”

“And you think this will work? This will prevent him from losing it.”

T’Challa nodded off to the side. “He is not wrong about the Hulk looking for him. Even I have seen him scenting the air after a battle. Even when not transformed Bruce does it. The Hulk is always there, just waiting to pounce on whoever has hurt his ‘puny hulk’.”

Tony took a deep breath and stood back.

“There’s not talking you out of this is there?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.” He reached out and took off the bracelets as delicately as he could. “Show us.” He said once he was standing next to Winter. “I’ve always been curious, but now… I’m still curious honestly.”

Amadeus chuckled under his breath and took several steps away until he was a safe distance away from everyone. “Okay… it’s been a while… but here we go.”

It was a thing of beauty and wonder.

First he curled into himself and then the change started. His flesh turned green and then his body started to grow. Winter put an arm around Tony’s waist when his steps seemed to falter, but everyone assembled couldn’t look away as the transformation happened.

And then it was over.

Where once there had stood a relatively short twelve years old now stood a 15 foot tall goliath with a faux hawk and a smile.

The Dora Milaje looked rather impressed

“Fascinating.” Tony breathed softly before taking a step forward. “How does it feel? You okay?”

“I’m good, Sukbu. A little hungry. But good.”

“Hungry for what?” T’Challa asked curiously.

Amadeus smirked. “Pineapple pizza.”

T’Challa bit his lip. “It must be a Hulk thing.” He wondered out loud.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing.” T’Challa said as he walked towards Amadeus. “You are definitely smaller than the Hulk. But you are quite big.”

“Thanks.” His voice was deeper, a booming baritone. “I can’t stop Hulk, but I can stop him.” He sniffed. “Make sense?”

“Yes and no. We have no way of stopping him. Amadeus, I really hope this works.”

“It will.” He looked over T’Challa’s shoulder to Tony and Winter. “You have to believe in me.”

“I do, Deus. I do. But that worry thing we talked about earlier, still there.”

Amadeus walked over to Tony and Winter and very gently patted each mans head. “Puny Sukbu. Puny Winter.” He chuckled. “Puny Hulk has to protect his puny family.”

“Hahaha.” Winter chuckled wryly. “Very funny.”

“It is to me.” He chuckled back.

He turned to the Dora Milaje and bowed. “I’ll protect you. Don’t go after Hulk.”

The leader of the Dora bowed in return. “We will give you space. But we will protect our own.”

Amadeus nodded before returning to the center of the circle and shrinking down to his normal size. Tony rushed forward when he stumbled. “You okay?”

Amadeus chuckled. “Can I get some of that pineapple pizza before I go to bed?”

 

\-----

 

Tony was sitting on the side of the bed feeling at loose ends. On the one hand he wanted to ask Winter to stay with him. On the other hand he knew that Winter didn’t owe him anything. It was tearing him up on the inside.

Just as he was about to give up and just curl on the bed in defeat he heard a light knock on the frame of the opened door. He turned and saw Winter leaning against the doorway casually.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Tony winced at how his voice cracked.

“T’Challa said he made me up a room… But…”

“You don’t _have_ too.” He whispered hastily.

There was a long pause before he heard a soft sigh, quiet footfalls, and the bed dip behind him.

“You’re right. I don’t **_have_ ** to. But that doesn't… What if I **_want_ ** to?” He asked softly as he scooted across the bed until he was sitting a little bit behind Tony. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds. Things were different now. In the best way; they were different, but it changed so much that neither man knew quite where they stood anymore.

Tony let out a shaky breath. “I… I wouldn’t turn you away.” He whispered and deflated in relief when he heard Winters sigh of gratitude.

He felt more than heard Winter settle a little bit behind him and smiled to himself as he felt Winter run the tips of his fingers delicately up his arms and resting his calloused hands over his shoulders. “You need to relax, sleep.”

“Relax? I’m terrified! Sleep? What if this is a dream? What if … What if…” His voice become breathy and wavered.

Winter pulled him against his chest, wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. “Hey… hey… it wasn’t a dream. This is real. We are really really real.” But Tony’s shuddering breath indicated that he wasn’t convinced.

“Even if, by some small chance a dream, the plan is still ready. You made the suit; too small for me- idiot.”

“Your idiot.” He snuffled sleepily.

“My idiot.” He agreed softly. He scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard and situated Tony so that he was nestled against his chest, his head on his chest and arm laying across his torso.

“The sacks are ready, the suit is ready. We are getting out of here tomorrow.” He swore softly.

“I don’t deserve you…” Tony muttered sleepily, his eyes already growing heavier.

Winter couldn’t help but snort derisively. “I think you have that turned around, Tony.” He could feel Tony’s breaths even out and feel his body relax. “Whether you want it or not, whether you think you deserve it or not.” He let out a small yawn. “I’m with you, til the end of the line.” He whispered sleepily before kissing the top of Tony’s head and drifting off to sleep himself.

 

 

*looks left*

*looks right*

*dives behind closest bookshelf*

 

I know i treaded on sacred ground… but i couldn’t HELP it!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, no respect for sacred ground this one.
> 
> next chapter has a dream sequence very loosely based on a dream i once had. very loosely. like so loosely it doesn't really resemble it at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I should prolly tell you tiny story. My good friend died when we were in high school. But before she died she was in a coma. The night she died I had a dream about her. We were in a field filled with high grass and wild flowers and birds and butterflies and basically anything that went buzz buzz buzz. She was in a small circular clearing and a bit away from her I was in a circular clearing. She was talking to me but I couldn’t hear her over the birds chirping and the wind. Finally I called out to her “I CAN’T HEAR YOU BLONDIE!!” (I called her blondie. It was a thing.)
> 
> The birds stop chirping, the buzzing stopped, the wind stilled and I heard hear laughing. Her laugh, it was almost musical. High and almost tinkling like chimes. Just the way I remember it. She just laughed and laughed and laughed.
> 
> And then I woke up.
> 
> I knew she was gone. When I went to school my friends delivered the news that her parents had prayerfully consented to pulling the plug as they knew she wasn’t coming back.
> 
> But I knew… I already knew…
> 
> So please keep this in mind when reading the following dream sequences
> 
> \----

 

\------

Dreams… They weren’t something all that familiar or fond for Bruce Banner. Generally speaking his sleeping time was dreamless unless it was a nightmare. But this… this was not how any nightmare he had ever had began.

There was a field of wild flowers. The air was filled with the buzzing of insects and the chirping of birds and whispers in the wind. 

He was at the bottom of a hill and when he looked up the hill he felt faint… was it even possible to feel faint in a dream? Because this most certainly wasn’t real, and it wasn’t like any nightmare he’d ever had before. And generally speaking, when the Hulk was involved he wasn’t also present. But he was. And so was Hulk; sitting patiently next to Ellen and some figure he’d never seen before. There was an almost ethereal air to the man. He wasn’t exactly transparent, but nor was he opaque.

Warily he climbed up the steep incline and came to a holt next to the Hulk.

Suddenly the ethereal man was next to him motioning down the steep hill to a circular clearing in the field below.

His breath caught in his throat. For there, amongst a small gathering of younger children and a couple of adults was Amadeus. His son, with his ridiculous faux hawk, and that cheeky smile. His baby boy was surrounded by other kids, but all he could see was his son, his boy. He was too skinny and too pale, but there he was.

He surged forward to rush towards him but Hulk put his arm out to stop him. 

Bruce turned to Hulk feeling murderous. “Soon.” Hulk said simply.

“SOON?!”

“Ghost man say soon.” 

Bruce turned his head sharply to the ‘ghost man’. He was indeed ‘ghostly’. He was translucent close up, his body shimmer, all of him was in shades of blue and grey.

“Soon.” The man said simply, moving his arm in a long sweeping motion over the scene down below them. “Soon.”

He wanted to scream at the man, holler, roar. He wanted to make Hulk smash him he…

Out of the corner of his eye a movement caught his eye. He turned his head and saw that both Ellen and Hulk were waving. He looked down and there he was, Amadeus; his precious boy was waving at them smiling as big as he could.

He couldn’t help but wave back… but stopped when the ghostly figure moved. He turned his head and noticed that the man was walking away.

“Hey… Hey! Come back here! I have questions for you!”

He tried to run down the hill but slipped and fell and rolled the rest of the way down. When he arrived at the bottom the man was standing at the end of a small dock gazing into the sky.

“Hey, buddy. Look, I got--”

The man turned to him and Bruce got a good look at him. He looked to be of middle eastern descent with a beaky nose, large almond shaped eyes, creased brow, full lips and a slightly receding hairline. He also looked… sad, unbelievably sad.

“Soon.” The man said again, his voice aching with pain. He raised his arm into the air and point it to the nights moonlit sky. “Soon.” He said one last time before his body seemed to disintegrate upwards into the sky. 

Bruce looked up and was awed by a shooting star that streaked through the sky and disappeared into the North Star.

But then it hit him. A wave of despair. He looked up to the top of the hill, but both Hulk and Ellen were gone. He scrambled to the top of the hill to look down but the clearing was empty. The only thing left in the clearing was the fallen log that they had been sitting on.

“No.” He whispered softly. “NO!!!!!” He screamed anguish.

\----

He bolted up in bed reaching out for where his son had just been... only to find nothing but the empty night air of the cabin in the quinjet. His heart was hammering in his chest, that was not good.

He quietly scrambled out of the wide couch he was sharing with Ellen with one thing on his brain. Tea with horse tranquilizers. They always kept tea laced with enough tranquilizers to sedate even the Hulk. It tasted nasty, but it was a The Hulk was too close to the surface, he could feel him trying to come to the fore, could practically hear his thoughts. “ _ Puny close. Must find Puny Hulk.” _

He stumbled up to the communal kitchen and leaned up against the wall when he saw the light on. Clint was sitting on the counter lazily drinking a cup of coffee.

Rhodey had just stumbled in rubbing his eyes. “Barton… are you literally courting jet lag?” He asked sleepily.

He could hear the sound of the other man shrugging his shoulder. “I reckon if it’s gonna come; I might as well greet her like an old friend. You?”

Rhodey seemed to hesitate. He peered around corner and saw the man rubbing his temple before shaking his head. “I just had the most fucked up dream.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, this middle eastern guy lead me up a hill and showed me--”

That was it. That was the moment Hulk’s consciousness surged forward. But it was different. As though Hulk only wanted to speak… not murder everyone in sight.

“Puny Hulk,” he muttered as he stumbled into the communal kitchenette and headed for the tea cupboard. “Had dream. Puny Ghost showed Hulk and Puny Banner and Puny Ellen our Puny Hulk ….”

Both men were stock still as Banner… as Hulk… as whoever he was rummaged through the cupboard and found the tea with the strongest sedative they had.

“Said soon.” He paused as he turned around. Both men had moved, but you could barely tell. Barton had a butcher knife in one hand and had backed up as far as he could on the counter. Rhodey, on the other hand had already gotten out the biggest mug they had, had poured the ever present hot water into it and was putting it on the table when Hulk/Banner turned around. “Puny Hulk was surrounded by other Puny’s. Will see them soon too.”

He saw the cup and smiled wolfishly. He put the tea into the cup to steep and watched the water turn eerily green. “Ghost man puny. Hulk no smash. Ellen no slap. Banner no throttle. Ghost man say soon. Ghost man disappear. Become star.” 

He took a sip of tea and smiled wolfishly still. 

“Hulk miss Puny Hulk.” He closed his eyes sadly and drank from the cup again. “Need Puny Hulk.” He sipped again. “Hulk smash anyone who hurt his Puny family.” He gave a guttural chuckle. “Banner would no mind it.”

Both men swallowed hard, there was no argument there. Bruce Banner had never entertained the idea of starting a family; even before the accident. Then Ellen Cho came along… and then… by some miracle… Amadeus happened. But then Ross had sent them on the run. There had never been a closer knit family than the Banner-Cho’s… and then tragedy struck.

Hulk had been enraged. It was his outburst that led S.H.I.E.L.D. to him and Ellen in the first place.

No one doubted Hulks nor Banners devotion to his family, nor Banner capacity to embrace his inner monster to protect that which he held nearest and dearest.

They looked up and saw Banner… Hulk… whoever they were dealing with, drain the last of the tea and set the large tea cup on table.

He started to shuffle away but looked over his shoulder and gave them a smile that almost looked like a snarl. “No one get between us and Puny Hulk. No one.” He growled, but his vivid green eyes flickered and turned brown.

Bruce groaned, rubbed his forehead and shuffled away.

They waited. They waited and waited and when the quinjet didn’t start falling from the sky and no one started screaming for mercy they let out a collective held breath.

Both men looked at each other and put the cups of coffee in their hands down. “What was… did we… did you…. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!?” Clint hissed.

“That was… I’m hoping, a half sleepwalking Banner, who’d might have had had a semi prophetic dream involving his long missing son and Hulk semi taking over to talk it out… but I don’t know man…”

Clint squinted his eyes. “I'm wide awake now. Coffee’s just gonna give me the jitters at this point.” He licked his lips, realized he was still holding the butcher knife, put it back in its place, hopped off the counter and joined Rhodes at the table. “Now… did I just hear you right? Prophetic dream? You’re a man of science…”

Rhodey nodded. “Yes, a man of science that had a dream of a ghostly figure standing next to me on a hill overlooking a field of wildflowers that surrounded a log that one Anthony Edward Stark was sitting on surrounded by… points of light…” he grimaced and shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“So you saw your bff from back in the day on a log, surrounded by points of light…”

“Six...no seven of em… ”

“And the  _ ‘ghost guy’  _ said --”

“ _ Soon _ .”

“Soon.”

“That’s all… just  _ soon. _ ”

Rhodey gave him a long hard look. “Yes, and then he turned around to walked down the hill. When I tried to go after him he pointed to the sky, disintegrated into... I don’t even know how to describe it man. He became a falling star that stopped at the North Star.” He ground out with a groan of frustration.

“Look man, I know Hulk isn’t big on small details but--”

“Soon.”

“Yeah.”

Rhodey rubbed his hand over his face and leaned forward in his chair. “That’s what woke me up. I wanted him to tell me more. It’s been…” He hesitated. “It’s been almost 10 years, man. Ten years of hoping and wishing and praying to any and every deity that might be listening that I could find something,  _ anything  _ that might give me and Pep some closure. A body, a sighting… hell I’d take an amnesiac with no memory and no chance of remembering anything ever. Anything has got to be better than this … this  _ limbo  _ we’ve been living in.”

He let a frustrated sigh and allowed himself to fall back against the back of the chair. “And we got this stupid mission, with this vague idea of what we are going to be coming face to face with…”

“Yeah… I don’t like it.” He paused to shake his head out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made him turn his head. It was a falling star that fizzled out at the North Star.

He shook his head sharply and blinked rapidly.

“Looks like I’m not gonna get a wink of sleep for the next week.” He grumbled under his breath.

“This mission or meeting Hulk in Banner clothing?” Rhodey asked rhetorically.

“Honestly, both.” He shook his head and gave a rueful chuckle. But he wasn’t joking. There was this feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite shake, a feeling he hadn’t had since fucking Barney had dragged him Carson’s Carnival of Traveling Wonders.

He wanted to ask Rhodey more about his dream, but the look in Rhodey’s eyes said that the subject was closed. He wondered if others were having similar dreams and couldn’t help but look over his shoulder. Pietro and Wanda were curled up on the couch they had occupied since take off, covered in a soft blanket that Clint had put on them once they had fallen asleep. Natasha was dozing quietly in the pilot seat while the quinjet piloted itself. Sam had his head on Steve’s lap while Steve’s arm was curled protectively around his middle. Hope and Scott were similarly curled up together under an ant themed blanket that Sam had gotten them as a gag gift years ago. Thor was reading a book quietly off in the opposite corner, from the look on his face it was either a story with a happy ending… or one about war. You never knew with that guy.

And then there was Fury; studiously tapping away on his laptop as though there was nothing wrong in the world… more so than usual.

He turned to Rhodey and shook his head. “Now that you are up, what are you going to do?”

Rhodey shrugged. “Run a diagnostic on J.A.R.V.I.S. Look through my email; maybe catch up on the news… you?”

“First I’m going to change my underwear and then I reckon I’ll check my email, maybe text Katie Kate, and lift some weights. I reckon we got about 8 hours till we get into Wakanda air space and it shouldn’t be long after that that we get within distance of the Fortress of Solitude and lunch… which I hope he’s providing.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You just helped Thor and Scott demolish the last of the pineapple pizza’s a couple of hours ago.”

Clint shrugged nonplussed. “I’m a growing boy.”

“You’re almost 30.”

“Hey, I represent that remark.”

Rhodey took a napkin, rolled it up, playfully threw it at Clint’s face before leaving the communal kitchen area.

Clint gave a snort, shook his head and left the area as well. Eight more hours and this would be over…

Or would it just be the beginning.

\-------

 

Tony had no idea where he was. He’d never been in a field before … any field really. But he heard the sounds of his kids over the birds chirpy and the wind blowing so he climbed up the hill. At the top he smiled. The sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky. In the field below sat Winter and T’Challa on a fallen log. In front of them was a warm and cozy camp fire and around the fire sat all the pups looking happy and contented. It made his chest swell with love and pride.

Winter was the first to notice him. He raised his arm and waved to him. T’Challa and the pups looked up and waved as well. He waved and smiled at them, but hesitated to join them. They were so happy, why ruin it.

A gust of cold air made him turn around and he gasped at the sight before him.

Yinsen.

His Yinsen. 

“Go to them,  Qurbaah*.”

Tony shook his head. “No, not without you.”

Yinsen shook his head. “You know I can’t.”

Tony made a keening sound in the back of his throat. “But you’re so much better at this. I’m… I’m broken. I’m Nothing…”

Yinsen turned to him sharply. “Not Nothing. Never Nothing.”

“I’m… I’m… worthless. You and Winter… you had to put me back together… and I still… I’m a failure, and I’m useless and I’m… broken.”

“No. Never. They hurt you. Yes, perhaps maybe even ‘broke’ your spirit, but what Winter and I did for you, my precious precious Qurbaah. We sought to protect you the best way we could. They made your world one of darkness and despair and we merely acted as a lighthouse. We guided you back to whom you were. Who you were meant to be…”

Tony shook his head adamantly. “You had to teach everything again. I was afraid to  _ breathe _ .” He breathed ardently, tears in his eyes.

“But breathe you did, and blink. Then you ate, and you slept, and you created. That was you, Qurbaah, that was all you.”

Tony was desperate, his heart racing, his chest clenching. “But Kamala, Kamala needs her Poppa. I can’t… I can’t…”

“You’ve done it without me for longer than you did with me. You’ve done right by me. You and Winter both have raised her  _ right. _ ”

Yinsen raised his hand up and cupped the side of his face. Tony’s face crumbled, his chin quiver, he closed his eyes, leaned into the hand as hard as he could as his hand raised up to hold the hand in place for as long as he could.

But it was different. It felt just like Yinsen’s hand… but cold, so cold. Yinsen was warm. The feel of the hand was right, but the… Yinsen-ness of it was off.

“Don’t leave me… Don’t leave me. I love you.” He sobbed hopelessly.

“And I you… but I can’t stay here. We can’t stay in the world of dreams forever…”

“Dreams… no… no…”

Yensen’s thumb gently caressed the tears away from his cheek and he smiled sadly. He pulled Tony’s head closer and pressed their foreheads together one last time. “My Qurbaah. My precious, precious Qurbaah.” He whispered as caressed the back of his neck with the pad of his thumb. “You will always have a place in my heart, and I hope that I will always… in some small way, that I will always be in your heart as well.”

Tony was about to reaffirm his love, but Yinsen’s thumb caressed his jawline to his chin and then traced his bottom lip with great care. “Qurbaah, so precious to me.”

Tony laughed softly through his tears. “You… you promised you’d tell me what that meant.”

Yinsen soft smile faltered. “You know what it means. You’ve always known what it means.” He said softly before gently coaxing Tony forward for one last chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking down the side of the hill.

Tony gulped harshly against the golfball sized lump in his throat. “No… wait… Yinsen… Yinsen!” He called out as he ran after him down the hill. He stumbled and slipped and slid down the hill. He got up and ran after him “Yinsen! Yinsen!” He stopped running when he came to a small dock overlooking a lake. “Yinsen! Yinsen… please… please don’t leave.”

Yinsen turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Tony. “I never left you.” He whispered softly before turning his head back and looking up. “My love for you and our pups is as numerous as the stars in the sky. It’s a metaphor, Tony. I know as well as you do that the stars are gassy masses. But the sentiment still remains.”

“Yinsen… Yinsen please…” Tony pleaded softly as he walked across the dock.

Yinsen pointed upwards to the North Star. “I’d forgotten how beautiful the night sky is. I’d forgotten how brightly the North Star burns in the Heavens. I’d almost forgotten how you can see it during the day as well as the night… almost.”

Something caught Tony’s attention out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head. A falling star sailed through the sky only diminishing when it neared the North Star.

“Maybe that was what I was meant to be for you. Your North Star. Something to give you hope, guide you along the way. Mayhap I was never meant to stay with you this long.”

“No, no, Yinsen. I love you. I  _ love  _ you.” He whispers breathlessly.

“I love you, Qurbaah. I love you enough to let you go. Let me go. Let me be your North Star. Let me be your reminder of what you have overcome to be the man, the Omega, and best Boba you can possibly.”

Tony was still crying, his eyes red and his chin trembling. He shook head. “I want you… I need you…”

“You don’t need me anymore. You have a good head on your shoulder. You have a strong family around you.”

“Yinsen… Please don’t…”

“I didn’t have a choice then, Qurbaah.” He raised his arm and pointed to the sky towards the North Star as the sky began to light up with falling stars. “And I don’t have choice now.” As he raised his hand his ephemeral body began to dissipate upwards into the air.

“YINSEN! YINSEN! YINSEN!!” Tony lunged forward in a desperate attempt to grab onto him. But instead of catching him a warm bundle crashed into his chest leaving him breathless. He looked down and saw a mass of dark hair and felt their warm arms around them, clinging to his chest.

Kamala.

He blinked his eyes and swallowed hard. The pups stood at the end of the bed in varying degrees of distress. Riri was holding Gwennie; who had her face hid in the crook of her neck. Miles was holding onto Peter as though his life depended on it, Peter was sucking his thumb; which he hadn’t done in ages. And Amadeus was holding Nova, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

He wrapped his arms around his eldest and kissed the top of her head. 

Behind him Winter was already sitting up looking around semi-frantically.

“We had a dream.” Gwennie said softly.

“Wha… what?”

“A dream Boba. We had a dream.” Riri answered softly.

Winter cleared his throat. “North Star?” He asked gruffly.

They all nodded. Winter cursed under his breath.

“He’s gone, Boba.” Kamala sobbed. “He’s gone.” She whimpered into his chest.

Winter was already standing up, gathering pillows and blankets. 

“What… what are you…”

“We’re going outside on the terrace.”

“We gonna seep outside?” Gwennie asked, her curiosity peaked.

“Yes, outside. The lot of us.” He paused to caress Kamala’s hair lovingly. “We’re gonna show Papa Yinsen that he was right. He hadn’t seen the stars in ages, and he wanted us to have to the world at our fingertips. Wanted you to see the sun and the moon and the stars--”

“He’s watching over us…” Tony added softly as he rocked Kamala gently. “He’d want to see for himself that we made it.”

“T’sa metaphor Boba.” Riri whispered softly.

Winter gave small snort at that. “Metaphor or not, we should sleep outside anyways. That way he’ll know for sure that we got out okay.”

Riri smiled and nodded. 

“Okay, it looks like all we really need probably is the giant blanket from your room--”

Amadeus cleared his throat and though the room was still dark Winter could plainly see that a blanket was thrown over his shoulder.

Winter smirk. “That’s my boy,” he said with a smile, ruffling his hair. “Always thinking ahead.”

Amadeus groaned but smiled nonetheless.

They all shuffled outside where Winter put down the blankets, sheets and pillows from the bed on the ground. First he got situated, sitting against the building. Tony sat down next to him carefully, as his arms were still full of Kamala; who he was talking very softly too.  Amadeus sat on one side with Nova in his arms. Riri sat between them, Gwennie nestled on hip, she readjusted herself and Gwennie just enough for her to rest her head on Winters chest. Miles was on Tony’s other side with Peter curled up in the middle of his chest as he was so wont to do.

They sat under the moonlit sky and listened intently as Tony spoke softly to Kamala about Yinsen. Reminding her of his love for her and how he protected her and taught her so much.

“What if I forget him? What if I forget the sound of his voice? What happens if I forget what he looks … what…”

“Look!!” Peter exclaimed suddenly. They looked over at him and he was pointing to the sky.

They turned their heads and Kamala gasped.

A falling star. No, a shower of them in the sky and they all seemed to dissipate upon nearing the North Star.

“Poppa.” She  breathed. “POPPA!!” She exclaimed as she scrambled underneath the covers and ran for the balconies stone banister waving her arms wildly calling out. “POPPA POPPA!! WE DID IT! WE’RE FREE!!” She bellowed as loud as she could as she waved her arms.

She felt someone behind her, warm and firm. She looked over her shoulder right as he knelt down, put his head between her legs and boosted her onto his shoulders. He raised his metal in the air and started waving it in the air.

It took Tony a moment to realize why he had done so as he slowly approached the stone banister… the arm was reflective. The moon was bright and full and made the arm look like it was shimmering. It was almost like a beacon, one that could be seen from miles away.

The rest of them made it to the bannister and started waving their arms too.

“WE MADE IT POPPA!!! WE MADE IT!! WE’RE FREE!!” Her voice grew softer, choking her voice, as her emotions overtook her.

Winter easily slid her off his shoulders and onto his hip. She held onto him like her life depended on it. Her chin was trembling and tears trickled down her cheek. “We made it.” She sniffled, rubbing her face against the side of his chest. “We made it.”

“We did. And he can see us.” He whispered as the falling stars dissipated. “And anytime you need to close to him, all you have to do is be outside..” He whispered softly.

“We did it, baby girl. We’re free. And we’re gonna make him so proud of us aren’t we?” Tony whispered into her shoulder, leaned up and kissed her cheek. 

She nodded sleepily before turning and reaching out for him to take her.

“Yeah, I think it’s time we all caught some shut eye. We got a big day ahead of us.”

They all nodded their heads and they headed back to their makeshift bed. They took the same relative spots they had before, but this time it was Kamala that was starfished across Tony’s chest while Gwennie curled up on Winter’s chest with her head angled so that it rested next to Kamala’s shoulder, with Peter on the other side curled up on Miles’s chest with his head angled so that it was next to Kamala’s other shoulder.

They all nodded off relatively quickly after a round of ‘I love yous’ and ‘g’nights’ but Winter was still awake when the last of his little patchwork family nodded off. 

He looked up at the sky and the North Star, which seemed to be blinking at him, mocking him almost. “I’ll look after them,” he whispered softly, pausing to kiss Gwennies shoulder. “No matter what comes their way, I’m going to protect them with everything I got.”

 

\-----

 

Failure.

That’s what this meant. 

Walking down a pathway towards the field of the Black Panthers of days past with his father waiting for him at the top of the hill.

This meant failure.

He was a failure to his people, to his country, and to this father.

He hated this dream most of all.

But this dream was not like the other times he’d been visited by his father. No, this time there was a man, a short man with a beaky nose and receding hairline. He had a bundle in his arms and was speaking intently with T’Chakka. Then as he got closer the man looked up and smiled, but it was a sad smile. He gave one last nod to T’Chakka before walking down the side of the hill.

T’Challa stopped at T’Chakka’s side. “Father--” His father held up his hand and then extended it over the field.

“Of all people. Of all my subjects, my kin, my kith, my own, never did I suspect that it would be you that would follow your own path first.”

“I-- I don’t understand.” He said softly.

“A thousand years, my son. For over a thousand years our people have brought in nary an outsider to this country. A thousand years and our people have had contentment. Very few have strayed from our country, and they have all come back home. Very few have brought outsiders, but when they have they were always from our surrounding neighbors. Never has one of ours ever fallen for one, let alone two, outsiders.”

“What? Father.. I don’t--” 

T’Chakka once more motioned to the field below them. 

T’Challa looked down and had to do a double take. 

It was not the normal field of the Panther Gods. No, instead it was just a simple field with a small clearing in the middle. In the clearing sat Winter, Tony, and the pups. The man that had spoken to T’Chakka earlier was walking towards the clearing with the bundle in his arms. When he reached the clearing he gently placed the bundle in Tony’s arm before leaving. Tony looked like he wanted to follow him but the bundle moved and Tony sat down again. 

Winter reached over and uncovered the bundle and there lay a baby, a dark skinned, dark haired infant. When the baby opened his eyes they were the color of liquid amber. When he reached out his hands to touch Tony’s face his fingernails looked sharp like claws but were gentle enough to not scratch those around him.

The pups were gathered around cooing and fawning over the babe and it made T’Challa’s heart ache. Surely he father wouldn’t show him something he could never have!

He turned to his father and T’Chakka was smiling. “Of all my subjects… of either of my children… Perhaps I was wrong. Mind you, not of our place in the world, I would never change that. But perhaps I was wrong to look down on some foreigners. There are some worth their weight in Vibranium.”

“Father…”

T’Chakka shook his head. “I am proud of you, T’Challa. Make no mistake about it.”

“I don’t-- I don’t understand…”

“Soon, my son. Soon.”

His heart was racing, he couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening. A movement caught his attention in his peripheral vision and he turned his head. It was Tony, waving at him. Winter looked up, saw him and started waving as well, and soon the pups joined in. It made the ache in his heart lessen, but still.

He turned to his father to ask him more questions but his visage was fading.

“Father!”

“Soon, my child. Soon.”

His father faded and in the heavens there was a stream of falling stars. T’Challa shook his head wildly and when he turned back to the field it was empty.

“No.” He whispered. “NO!”

He bolted out of bed and looked out his window. Just as the sun was peaking its way over the horizon the storm of stars were falling. His gut clenched. “No!” He grunted springing to his feet and running through the halls. He skid to a stop in front of the pups room to look inside and his heart wrenched in his chest. 

It was empty.

“No.” he gasped, taking off again as fast as he could for the room that he knew that Tony had taken as his own. He skid to a stop at it and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

It too was empty. 

He was about to sound the alarm, have the Dora scour the grounds. Something had happened. Something HORRIBLE had happened. But as he pivoted on his heel his chest came in contact with the palm of his sister’s hand.

“Calm yourself brother.”

His heart was pounding in his chest. Did she not realize what had HAPPENED?

Shuri gave him a soft smile before showing him her phone.

It was a picture, no, a video of Tony, Winter, and the pups on the terrace, sleeping peacefully.

His entire body sagged. 

They were safe. They were sleeping beneath the…. 

“How long have they been out there?”

“Most of the night, since around midnight. The pups seemed to have had a bad dream or became anxious with separated from their parents and they all showed up at Tony and Winter’s room at once. Tony awoke with a start and somehow it lead to them going to the terrace.”

“And you know this…”

“I gave the Dora strict orders to tell me if anything out of the normal happened to our guests. They dispatched the drone as to not startle them… They’ve also been taking pictures. They are quite adorable.”

T’challa found himself sagging against the doorframe and landing on his rear end, his hand clutching his heart.

“Brother… what stirred you?”

He looked at her blankly then shook his head sharply. “Was there a meteor shower? A shower of falling stars or something to that effect last night?”

“Yes.” She answered. “It was the most curious thing. There were two of them. One whence Tony and lot were out on the terrace, and another just before you barged in here. Our astronomers are looking into as we speak.” She cocked her head to the side. “Brother, is something wrong? Did you see something?”

T’Challa shook his head. “I’m not sure Shuri.” He brought himself to his feet and tried to gather his wits about him. “I believe it would be best for us to prepare for breakfast. I believe things are going to transpire sooner than later.” He clutched the phone to his chest. “May I--”

“Of course, or i could patch it to your tablet…”

“Yes please. I just… their security is paramount.” He said softly.

Shuri nodded and trailed behind him as he departed.

This was going to be one of those days.

\----------------------------------

I don’t know what language Yinsen is supposed to speak, but I did some research and discovered a language called Pashto. There is an endearment in Pashto: qurbaana (the person I’d sacrifice myself/my life for). The male version is qurbaah. *hands out tissues*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what language Yinsen is supposed to speak, but I did some research and discovered a language called Pashto. There is an endearment in Pashto: qurbaana (the person I’d sacrifice myself/my life for). The male version is qurbaah. *hands out tissues*
> 
> i posted another chapter so go go GO READ IT AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... leave the weaponry at the door tho.
> 
> also, I realized too late that i spell qurbaah wrong, i think i got them all... but i could be wrong


	11. that time that hulk got triggered and had an assident with a quinjet :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO IT BEGINS!!
> 
> The moment you've all be WAITING FOR!! THE AVENGERS MAKE IT TO WAKANDA AND BASICALLY ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!... so that's a thing
> 
> It's not everything I wanted it to be. and there are parts that i don't like. but plz be gentle. i'm doing my best. 
> 
> please leave feedback. it's loved, appreciated, and feeds my muse :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this right after 10 because i feared for my safety :3
> 
> I hope it doesn’t disappoint.
> 
> *hands out teh tissues*  
> \-----
> 
> Also, I’m not implying that Yinsen didn’t let him make choices, but that they had broken his spirit to the point that making choices gave him great anxiety because he didn’t know what choice was the right one or which one would get him beaten more.

 

 

Tony was a nervous wreck. He’d already had a panic attack over there being too many choices of what to wear; Winter picked for him. And he was well on his way to another. Breakfast had been a quiet affair but the kids were still excited. But Tony was a mess. He was staring off into space and his hands kept on moving as though he trying to do find something to do.

It was Winter that sat him down afterwards and tried to talk to him, but he was too far gone inside his own head. 

“HE NEEDS TO FIX SOMETHING!” Amadeus exclaimed. 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

“SOMEONE BREAK SOMETHING!”

Winter reared back at that and held up his hand. “Do. Not. Break. Something.” He said calmly, and Peter put the vase down immediately.

“But he’s not wrong.” He turned to T’Challa. “When he get’s like this he needs to fix something, or create. It’s the only thing  that makes sense to him when he gets stressed like this. He needs to fix something, and you have to be specific about it. Don’t make him make decisions, it’ll make it worse.”

Shuri got up but T’Challa was already vaulting over the couch and sprinting towards his personal lab. They heard the distinct sound of something crashing and shattering, followed by the sound of a cart being raced down the hall. Shuri raised an eyebrow at the broken tablet on the cart, but kept her mouth shut.

The pups moved out of the way for the cart to be placed in front of their Boba. T’Challa knelt down next to Tony and said. “Fix this. Make it better. Improve the memory capacity and the screen brightness. Use what tools are here to improve this device.” He ordered plainly.

Tony nodded and picked up the tablet and pried off the rest of the screen. His eyes raked over the circuitry before taking his pointer finger to a circuit and flicking aside. “Don’t need that.” He muttered. “Don’t need that.” He flicked another. “Don’t know what that does.” He flicked again.  Shuri and T’Challa watched in shock as Tony flicked some hundreds of dollars worth of processing off as though it were nothing. Tony turned to the cart as though it contained all the answers in the world and dove in.

The siblings looked at each other in shock. There was more to this man that meets the eye and that was becoming more evident with each passing moment.

“Does this happen often?” Shuri quietly asked Winter.

Winter sighed heavily. “Not as often as it used too, but yeah. Every once in awhile he gets overwhelmed with choices and possibilities and fixing things and creating things is the only thing that makes sense.” He shook his head sadly. “It’s a coping mechanism that started when things were at it’s worst after he had first arrived… but after they took  _ him  _ away” he screwed his eyes shut and shook his head sharply.

Shuri nodded in understanding.

“They were vicious. They didn’t let him a moments rest. When they weren’t testing his limits physically and trying to break what was left of his spirit, they were testing his limits mentally. They started giving him too many orders, too many options and not enough solid direction and he hadn’t made a choice for himself in years. They had pounded it into his head that he didn’t have a choice, that what they said was law. His thoughts were nothing. They controlled everything. They gave him exact orders and he followed them to the T or faced punished for it. And then when they backtracked on it they apparently didn’t understand the consequences of mental conditioning via physical torture.” He huffed. “When they had given him too many possibilities and choices previously there had always been someone,” the name went unspoken again, “to make decisions for him, to put him on the right path. But then I started having to be the one that gave him direction. I didn’t know what I was doing half the time honestly. I just tried to keep it simple and point him in the right direction.”

“As time went on it started happening less. Then Petey happened and all his anxiety for everything else was pushed aside because he had that to concentrate on keeping his pup alive and healthy. But yeah, it happens when he gets overwhelmed. We deal with it the best we can.”

Shuri nodded and turned to watch once more.

For the next couple of hours the pups, Winter and the siblings watched intently as Tony worked on the broken tablet. Tony was methodic and precise. T’Challa watched as a fellow engineer as he was intrigued by what Tony was doing and how it would work in the end.

It wasn’t long after that that Tony grabbed a new glass interface and carefully presented it to T’Challa.

As he handed it to T’Challa his eyes widened. “It happened again…” he  turned to Winter. “I.. I’m…”

Winter shook his head. “It’s okay. We dealt with it, just like we always deal with it.”

Tony turned to T’Challa, his face gone grey. “It’s probably worthless.”

T’Challa shook his head as he and Shuri turned the device on. Shuri smiled and T’Challa could not help but smirk. “This is… a work of art. The screen… it will reduce eye strain. The interface is simple enough for a novice and yet can be augmented for programmer.” He whispered in awe.

“And he did it all without an interface.” Shuri muttered.

“Unbelievable.” They said together. 

T’Challa looked up over the device, his eyes alight. “This is remarkable. And if I am not overstepping my bounds, I would like to turn it over to the patent office so that it might be patented in your name.”

Winter and Tony both reared back. “What?”

“It’s a work of art.”

“Remarkable.”

“Inovative.”

Tony swallowed hard. “You’re not just feeding me a line to make me feel better about my panic--”

“Never.” They said at once.

“Well I--” Tony glanced at Winter, who gave the briefest nod. “I don’t see why not.”

“Excellent.”

Shuri took the device and left the room.

T’Challa looked at his watch and cursed. 

“Perhaps it would be time to take our places. Our guests should be here in a few short hours.”

Tony gulped. “Already?” He turned to Winter. “I’m not ready. This is happening to quickly.”  _ Help me. _

“I’m going to be right there next to you. No one is going to harm you. On my life. No one is going to hurt you or the pups.”

Tony nodded, his frame relaxing minimally. “Okay… okay… okay.” But they could tell he was anything but okay.

\-----

They were less hour out and that was generally speaking about the time that J.A.R.V.I.S., one of Tony’s last four creations, took a small place in the mainframe of the Wakandan Palace. But this time was different. 

“J, what’s going on?”

“There seems to be a block on my normal port.”

“Have you tried to get in contact with the Palace?”

“Yes, they have been specifically to not allow my presence until our arrival.”

Rhodey screwed up his face.

“Is there a problem?” Fury asked from across the room. 

Rhodey spun his seat around. “No… no. I… I don’t really know. They aren't allowing J.A.R.V.I.S. his normal access. It might be a fluke, or they might be having a serious problem. I’m not going to make assumptions at this point.”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Keep an eye on it.” He turned to the cockpit. “ETA?”

“Air space won’t be open for about two and half hours. We’re slowing down a bit so that we aren’t hovering ominously over the Wakandan Palace.

Thor stood suddenly. “Would it be against protocol to open the bay door? We’ve been on this vessel over long and I wish a breath of fresh air.”

Natasha and Clint shrugged at each other and looked to Fury.

“It shouldn’t matter. It’s not like we’re invading. Go ahead.”

Bruce stood up suddenly. “I think I’ll join you on the ramp. I need some fresh air too.”

Thor smiled and both men walked towards the back of the quinjet as the ramp was lowered.

 

\-------

 

They were on the balcony facing the direction that the quinjet would be arriving and Amadeus was practically vibrating. 

Balcony was more like a patio, but it was a safe place. They could see what was coming from a good vantage point without giving themselves away.  Tony and Winter didn’t want the pups to be the first thing the Avengers saw. They needed to talk to them first, have a discussion and explanation first. But their safety was paramount. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want his pups to have a good look at the Alpha’s as they arrived.

They had just gotten done singing Happy Birthday to Amadeus. T’Challa and Shuri had given him a Hulk-proof tank top to go with the shorts he was wearing. “There will be a more appropriate gift later.” Shuri promised.

Amadeus blushed. “This is enough. Gosh, thanks.”

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” He whispered for the 100th time. 

Tony reluctantly took off bracelets and pulled him into a hug and then pulled away. “Out of curiosity… you said that the Hulk can smell you. What do you smell like.

Amadeus smiled fondly. “Honeysuckle, cantaloupe, and just a hint of spearmint.”

As they stood there a strong gust of wind blew by them just as they quinjet came over the horizon. 

“They are early.” T’Challa muttered. A half an hour early, but by the Panther Gods, that was a half an hour he wanted to give Tony…

They all gasped as the quinjet listed to one side.

\-------

Thor and Bruce were sitting on the ramp when Ellen came up and cuddled against Bruce.

“Beautiful place, Wakanda.” Thor noted inhaling deeply. 

Banner inhaled deeply as well as a gust of air wafted a certain scent through the air.

_ Honeysuckle _

_ Cantaloupe _

And just a hint of---   

“Y--” Bruce’s words were caught in his throat as he inhaled deeply.

_ “Puny close.”  _ Hulk roared.  _ “PUNY CLOSE!!!” _

Bruce jumped to his feet only to notice everyone was on their feet and staring at him. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one to hear what he had thought had been an internal observation. He turned to Fury his nose flaring. For once, he didn’t smell of deceit.

Thor pulled Ellen away as the transformation took over and Bruce jumped out of the quinjet which caused the quinjet to list to one side.

“BRUUUUCE!” Ellen called out.

“I shall calm him!” Thor promised, but Ellen grabbed him by the shoulder.

“No! I wanted him to take me with him!!!”

Thor’s eyes grew wide but he nodded. “Then I shall take thee too him!” He grabbed her around the waist, summoned Mjolnir, and took to the sky.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” Fury demanded as everyone in the Quinjet struggled to stay upright.

Rhodey was holding onto his seat for dear life. “J, run a scan of palace! Tell me the identity of everyone you see! NOW!”

There was a long pause.

“Hello, J? Are you--”

“I’m sorry sir. I’m having… I’m finding his Majesty, his sister, the Dora Milaje, six unidentifiable pups, and…”

“And… don’t leave hanging J!”

“Three peoples that I do not want to cause alarm over.”

“TELL ME DAMMIT!!”

“Wolfgang Amadeus Banner-Cho,  **_Sir_ ** , and one James Buchanan Barnes.”

Steve was at his side in an instant and both men had the same reaction. “WHAT!?”

“LAND THIS GODDAMNED BIRD CLOSE TO THE PALACE!! READY YOUR WEAPONS! HOPE! LANG! GET IN THE AIR, PROVIDE ME WITH WHATEVER INTEL YOU CAN!! PIETRO TAKE WANDA RUN LIKE THE WIND AND GET BETWEEN HULK AND THE PALACE! WANDA PUT A THE STRONGEST SHIELD YOU CAN! PIETRO, WARN THEM THAT ONE VERY ANGRY HULK IS ON HIS WAY! SAM! GET YOUR WINGS AND FLY! HULK IS GOING TO RAMPAGE IF HE CAN’T FIND THAT KID!!!”

\----

“ _ Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _ ”

“I have to go.” Amadeus said as he ran towards the balcony.

“ _ Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _ ”

“That’s the Hulk!?”

“HE SO BIIIIG!”

Tony came out of his momentary stupor just in time to see Amadeus jump off the balcony bannister. “NO!!” He screamed as he bolted towards the bannister.

Winter turned to T’Challa. “Stay with them. I have to go and save him!!” 

T’Challa wanted to protest. To tell them that his Panther suit would keep him safe as he ran after the hysterical Omega. But it was like his voice had been stolen from him. He could only nod as the other man ran after the first.

\------

Hulk roared when he landed on the ground. ‘ _ Puny here! Puny CLOSE! _ ’ He said to himself as he ran across the desert. ‘NO ONE KEEP ME FROM MY PUNY!!!’

\-----

Amadeus roared as his body transformed. He could hear him! He could hear his Hulk!! 

\-----

‘ _ Too big. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He’s too big to be stopped by Deus! _ ’ Was all Tony could think as he ran after his young ward.

\------

‘ _ IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! THIS IS NOT HOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! _ ’ Winter thought to himself as he raced after his Tony.

\------

Suddenly the scent as so close he could taste it. His Puny. So close. He was going to smash everything in their way.

He let out another primal roar and heard a much smaller  one in reply.

And then he felt it. It was like a pillow had hit him in the midsection. But the pillow was climbing up him.

“HULK!!  **_HULK!!_ ** ” The pillow sobbed.

Not pillow, Puny, his puny.

Hulk grabbed his Puny and pulled him up into the air so that he could see him. He dangled from Hulks finger tips as though he were nothing. Puny Hulk was smiling. It was like the dream. Puny, so close.

“Puny Hulk. Hulk find his Puny. Hulk look for his Puny.” 

“I know Hulk. I know.”

“Hulk miss his Puny.”

“I’ve missed you too Hulk.”

“Hulk smash for his Puny.” He said calmly.

“No Hulk. I need my Hulk. Hulk no smash.”

“Hulk smash people who took his Puny.”

“Later Hulk. I want to hug my Hulk.”

“Hulk hug his Puny.” And he did. He pulled Amadeus as close as he could, dropped to his knees and hugged him tight.

“Puny Ellen miss Puny Hulk.”

Amadeus chuckled tearfully. “I missed her too.”

“Puny cry. Hulk smash who made Puny Cry.”

“No Hulk. I'm happy. They aren’t sad tears.”

Suddenly Amadeus pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. “Hulk?”

“Yes, Puny?”

“I missed my dad too.”

Hulks brow furrowed with sadness. “Puny no miss Hulk?”

“Puny missed his Hulk so much. I want to catch up with Hulk. But my dad… can I see my daddy too?”

Hulk blinked. 

“We talk. Hulk to Puny later?” He asked softly.

“Of course. But I want to talk to my dad too.”

“Puny Banner. Puny Banner missed Puny Hulk too.”

Amadeus eyes filled with tears. “And I missed him too.”

Amadeus looked into his eyes and could see the iris’s shuddering flickering green to grey.

“I love you, Hulk.” Amadeus whispered.

“Hulk love Puny.”

And slowly the massive form of Hulk started to shrink and as he shrunk Amadeus forced him to shrink as well. The only thing that did not change was the embrace, the desperate embrace of a father having long missed his son.

“ _ Amadeus. _ ” Bruce whispered in disbelief. “My baby.”

“Daddy.” Amadeus sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I missed you so much!”

There was a small thud nearby and the clamoring of feet. He looked up to see the strange blonde man from the laptop letting his mother to her feet.

“Momma?” He whispered and she lunged at them with all her might.

The blonde nodded to him before taking to the air. And he didn’t care what else happened because he had his parents and that was all that mattered.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

\---------

He knew he fucked up when some black guy with fucking WINGS flew into the air.

He knew he fucked up when a red and blue blur whizzed by him.

He knew he fucked up when the jet landed off to the side of him. 

He knew he fucked up when he heard the cock of a gun, turned and saw a pistol in his face.

Of all the ways to die. His best friend shooting him in the head was NOT how he thought he’d go.

\-------

“ _ Who the fuck are you?” _

“Tony. I’m Tony Stark.”

“The fuck you are. You know how many imposters I’ve come across? Bullshit. Who are you?”

“I am. I swear.”

“Then say something to me. Say something to me that only my Tony would know.”

His lip trembled. He had to think. He had to think to before. He’d been trained to never think about that. Thinking about his past, his family, his friends.... even the slightest glimmer of him recalling something in his eye was punishable by a 'lesson' a 'reminder' or just being beaten so hard he swore he'd never look beyond the present. But he shoved through the horrors of the conditioning and searched for it. For something that would prove that he was his Tony.

His eyes opened and he smiled sadly. “What, no hug? I missed you too,  **_huggy bear._ ** ”

Rhodes could have been knocked over with a feather. He put the safety on the gun and threw it to the side before pulling Tony into his arms and engulfing him in a hug.

“It’s you… Oh God. It’s you.”

Tony gasped, some of his wounds still tender, but even then he had no words. Every time he opened his mouth another sob came out. 

Rhodey, his Rhodey. 

If there was nothing in this world that could prove that it was finally over, it was his Rhodey.

Rhodey tried to let go, to get a good look at him but Tony seemed to melt.

“Legs… legs…” Tony whispered. “My legs… No so great right now…” Tony looked over his shoulder and said “Win---” but was struck by the visual before him.

Fearless, strong, ever his protector Winter was backing away from some blonde dressed in red white and blue with his arm held out like he was trying to ward him off while the other held a pocket knife. (Where the hell did he get the pocket knife?)

“Bucky?”

“Wh-who the hell is Bucky?”

“Winter?” He called out weakly. 

Winter looked over and bolted for him.

Any other conversation was cut off by the sound of multiple sand gliders approaching.  When they arrived Shuri was at the helm. “Good morning friends. My brother would have met you but there were other concerns that needed his attentions. We thought it best to bring you to the castle with haste.” She looked at them knowingly. “We have much to discuss.”

“No shit?” Fury fumed.

Shuri was unphased by his outburst.

“We have brought you transport. Are all those present in need?”

“Yeah, I think we are.” Sam said as he tried to pull Steve away from going after Winter.

“Uhh… You think you got some people that could drag our quinjet to their hangar? Ours seems to have had a fender bender with a Hulk.”

“Uh… woops.” Banner stammered as he and his family slowly walked up to the scene. Thor was behind them shepherding them forward as the only attention they were paying to anything was each other.

Clint shook his head. “I think we can forgive it this time. Welcome back, kid.”

Amadeus blushed furiously. “Uh… thanks.” Ellen leaned over and smothered his cheek with kisses, but he made no move to protest it.

“Yes, we will have our best mechanics look into fixing it immediately.”

“Thanks, we’ll take that ride, if it’s okay.”

“Hop on the back.” She gestured over her shoulder.

“I believe I shall take the skies if permitted?”

“Permission granted, friend.”

Thor turned to make sure that the Banner family was sitting safely on the back of a sand glider before taking to the air.

“Yeah, we’ll take a lift.” Rhodey started to guide Tony to one of the gliders only to realize that they were being followed. He guided Tony to the back of the sand glider and saw that there was a fin like contraption behind it that sat on the desert sand with a slope up the back of the sand glider. It had a cloth roof, netting on the side and a sturdy canvas bottom. There was room the three of them, and as much as he wanted unvarnished Tony-time, he wasn’t going to try and tell a man with a metal arm and a pocket knife to back off.

Once Tony was settled he sat close to him, knee to knee and gripped his hand with all his might. “It’s you. It’s really really you.” He whispered softly as the sand gliders took off and knocked their knees together. 

Rhodey reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek with the pad of his thumb before cupping his cheek with his hand. Tony leaned his face into the hand, his chin trembling, forehead crinkling and his eyes closing as though he were trying absorb this moment into his very soul.

“I’ve missed  you so much,” Tony whispered softly, his voice stuck in his throat. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” 

“The feelings mutual.” He whispered adamantly. “I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while, you got me?”

Tony chuckled softly, nodding his head. “Missed you so much, Huggy Bear.”

“Never thought I’d hear that ridiculous nickname again… God, it feels so good to hear it again.” He whispered as he pulled him close and kissed his cheek. As he held his nearest and dearest close to his heart he looked over and saw the piercing ocean blue eyes of their silent companion.

He pulled away reluctantly, still keeping on hand on the back of his friends neck. “So… who’s your friend?” He asked softly.

Rhodey heard a voice in his ear and pulled away suddenly. 

“Oh, here here, someone wants to talk to you.”

Tony went grey in the face. He wasn’t ready for other people to know. He wasn’t…

Rhodey took something out of his ear and put it his.

“H-hello?” 

There was a short pause before. “Voice signature identity confirmed,” chimed in his ear with an all too familiar voice. “Good morning, sir. It is so good to hear your voice again.”

Tony’s chin trembled. “J-Jarvis…” He looked at Rhodey with so much love and affection. “You k-kept Jarvis.”

“It wasn’t so much a matter of keeping me, sir. It was more of a: he wouldn’t allow anyone else to know about me.”

Tony felt tears trickle down his face as he closed his eyes and nodded. Of course. J.A.R.V.I.S. had been his secret. He’d been his little helper and distraction when he missed his late butler too much. He’d never meant for J.A.R.V.I.S. to be got public consumption. Just a companion when he was lonely, a secretary to keep him on track when he got too deep in an engineering binge.

“It’s so good to hear your voice.” He looked over his shoulder and Winter was giving him the most quizzical look. “J, I- I want you to meet my friend. His name is Winter.” He pulled the device out of his ear, turned to look at Winter; who nodded, and placed the device in his ear.

“H-hello?”

“Voice identity recognized as Winter.” The voice said. “Good day, Mr. Winter. I cannot thank you enough for taking care of Sir whilst I was unable too.”

“Y-you’re welcome, I think. I’m glad that I was able to help him.” He turned to Tony. “Who is this? Is this one of your friends?”

Tony smiled, tears still streaming down his face. Rhodey had moved to sit next to him and pulled him close. One arm was slung around his waist and Tony’s head was resting against his shoulder.

“He’s one of my inventions from…” he winced a little. “From before… He’s an artificial intelligence. I… I made him so that…” He started to stutter and Winter rushed to calm him.

“It’s a good invention. Sounds like a real person. What’s your name again?” Winter asked the voice. 

“Jarvis. Just A Really Very Intelligent System. Or Jarvis for short.” Jarvis explained.

“That’s swell. Never talked to a system before. Uh… I'm gonna give you back to Tony now.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winter. And again, we appreciate all that you have done for Sir in our stead.”

“No, no problem. I… Yeah… you’re welcome. Okay,” he pulled the device out. “Here.” He handed it back to Tony. Tony looked at Rhodey and Rhodey was confused at first. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other man, Winter mouthing. ‘You have to tell him it’s okay to keep it.’

“You keep it, Tones.” He whispered, closing Tony’s fingers around the ear piece. “I have an extra in my bag on the quinjet.”

Tony looked like he swallowed a large lump in his throat before putting the earpiece back in his ear.

Tony smiled up at him and turned to Winter. “C’mere… I want you to meet my best friend.” Tony beckoned him.

Winter, albeit reluctantly, scooted across the sand glider. (It felt like they were deliberately taking the long route.)

“Rhodey, meet Winter. Winter, meet Rhodey.” 

Winter offered his right hand to shake; which Rhodes would be forever grateful for.

“Hi. I’m Winter, T’nice to meet you. He… sometimes he talked about you. Nothing but good stuff, I promise.” It wasn't a lie. Though they had tortured, beat, and conditioned him to not think about the past, sometimes something would trigger memories: happy memories, and he'd share them. But he was always afraid to think about it overlong. Because even though they knew that the probability of one of the Ten Rings being a mind reader were infinitesimal, that didn't mean that it wasn't something in the forefront of Tony's mind. He tried to keep his head bowed and eyes downcast whenever in his 'Master's' presence because fear of re-conditioning was real and as tangible as the whip the Ten Rings insisted be mounted on the wall in their living space, lab, and every other room in the catacombs.

“James Rhodes, you can call me Rhodes. He’s the only one allowed to call me Rhodey. Nice to meet you.”

They shook hands for overlong before pulling away. “So… you’ve been…”

“It’s… it’s complicated.” Tony whispered softly. 

Rhodey nodded. “Whatever it is… you do have my thanks.” He turned his head and kissed Tony on his forehead. “I’ve missed my boy.” He whispered, more for Tony to hear than anyone else. “Never stopped looking for you.” He whispered ardently.

Winter looked away from the obviously private moment and looked outside the mesh door. The glider was making a wide turn so that the back was facing the palace. (So maybe Shuri  _ did  _ take the long way after all.) As they were the last to arrive.

He could make out the Prince having an animated conversation with the bald headed black man, a young couple talking to another young couple off to the side, and just away from him were the two people that whizzed by him as he ran after Tony talking the to the flying blonde. How one person could run that fast was beyond him, not to mention flight. It made his head hurt just thinking about flight. And on the other side of the Prince was the man that had tried to grab him talking to another black man. Further off to the side was Amadeus and his family on the step to the stairwell that led to the balcony.  _ Oh gods, don’t lead them up there just yet, Deus.  _ He prayed as the glider stopped and Shuri opened the door.

He could hear the raised voices as they exited the fin of the sand glider and felt Tony stiffen next to him.

_ This is going to be a long day. _

 

**_NINE PAGES YALL. IMA GET ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RN_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited introductions are made. Hard stories are told.
> 
> And the pups are freaking adorable.
> 
> And lastly, Hulk. Protect. Punies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my best work and for that I apologize. it is however 11 pages long lmfao.
> 
> i might end up changing bit of it.
> 
> i'm so not good at the mundane parts of dialogue. and i don't know why.
> 
> (OMFG, don't write when you've have like 3 hrs sleep. *criiiinge*)
> 
> *made a slight edit at the very end of the chapter.*

_This is going to be a long day._ He thought to himself as they exited the glider. As they stepped out all eyes turned towards them. Between them Tony started to tremble.

Just as Winter was about to do something… he wasn’t sure what… but he would have done _something…_ but Rhodes seemed to have had the same idea, probably a better one.

“Shuri? Hey, I… I need to have a private talk with my boy… in private.”

Shuri nodded as she approached. “Of course, of course. There is a private--” But her voice became muffled to Tony as the world around him went grey. He turned to look at Winter and Winter was quick to pull him away from Rhodey. Shuri put a hand on Rhodey’s chest to restrain him.

Winter guided Tony to a chair just off to the side, sat him down and parted his legs while Tony clung to him with his arms around his neck as though it were the only thing in the world keeping him afloat.

“I can’t do this… I can’t do this… I thought I could. I did, but I can’t.”

“Sssssh, it’s okay, I’ll be right there on the other side of the door. If I smell so much as a hint of distress I’ll tear the door off its hinges in a second.” He cooed softly into his ear.

Tony pulled away minutely to lean lean his forehead against Winter’s forehead. “What if he hates me? What if I disgust him? What if he thinks I--”

“He love you, Tony.” _Almost as much as I do._ “He loves you, and there is nothing in this world that’s going to make him love you less or think less of you. Alright? I met him five seconds ago and I already can tell you that. Okay?”

Tony nodded weakly as he moved his head to rest to the crook of Winters shoulder and neck. “I need you.” He whispered softly. “I think we have a codependency issue.”

Winter huffed. “Yeah, well, we’ve had time to perfect this certain issue.” He sighed heavily before adding. “I’ll be no less than 20 feet away. The moment you need me, I’m there. No questions asked. Got me?”

Tony sniffled. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Good. Now, your legs, can you stand?”

“Huh? Yeah,” He used Winter’s shoulder as leverage to stand. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Shuri approached silently with saltines and a cold bottle of water in her hand. “Here, there will be proper food awaiting you when you have finished.”

Both men smiled wryly. Shuri already knew them so well.

Tony took the offered items and turned to Rhodey. “Talk, we need to catch up. I have… so... “

Rhodey smiled as he reached out for his best man. “Yeah, lean on me. I’ve got you.” He said softly, but it held the weight of an oath; that he wasn’t going to let him down, not now, not ever.

Tony smiled and reached out for him to put his arm around his shoulder. “My huggy bear.” He whispered. “Always there for me.” He said fondly. Tony cast one last glance up at the balcony before letting Rhodey lead past the argueing men, into the palace, down a hall, and into a small bedroom just out of the way.

As Winter rose to follow Shuri put her hand on his arm. He looked at her with an expression of confusion on his face. “I’m not stopping you, friend. I want only to tell you, James Rhodes is a good man, and a good friend.”

Winter nodded. “But sometimes the worst harm comes from the best intentions.” He added softly before making his way into the building.

 

\-----

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN HERE! DO YOU HAVE--”

“Director Fury. I understand you’re upset, but please keep it down. There is more going on than meets the eye.”

He looked over his shoulder and saw the Wanda, Pietro, and Thor were looking up at the balcony and felt his stomach drop. Of course they would be the ones to notice. Thor and Wanda both were gifted with the ability to scent out others. They knew that there were more people close by.

He cleared his throat to get everyone attention. “Mr. and Ms. Banner-Cho, I would first like to apologize for not being more truthful as to why I needed your presence. My only desire was to prevent an upset which would have caused the Hulk to emerge.”

Bruce gave a dry chuckled into Amadeus hair where is nose was currently buried. “Well, you weren’t wrong. I think it can be forgiven.” Ellen nodded as she was still speechless. “Also, thank you for not telling Fury. This could have ended much more tragic if Hulk had smelled deceit.”

That seemed to pour a bucket of cold water on Fury’s … well fury.

Clint walked over looking a little more ashen than he had been five minutes ago. He pointed to Banner, then to Fury, then T’Challa. He put his hands on his hips, shifted side to side, and then walked back to Natasha.

Natasha smirked knowingly. “He also appreciates the lie by omission.” The rest of the team nodded.

T’Challa couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re welcome.” He turned his attention back to the small family. “Secondly, I cannot begin to express to you my remorse that I did not know he was so close by all along.”

Banner looked at him dubiously. “At the risk of inciting the rage of Hulk… how exactly close was he… and how the hell could you have possibly known?”

\------

Rhodey held Tony at arms length and looked him up and down. “It’s you.” He whispered. “It’s really you.”

Tony didn’t say a word as his hands rubbed Rhodey’s forearms. They were his tether. His arms, his voice, the depth of his best friends eyes were all that were keeping him grounded in reality.

“I…” Rhodey reached out and put his hand on his shoulder before removing it, and sliding his hand from his neck to his torso. But his hand stopped at his chest. He paused.

“What happened Tony?”

“You… you want to see?” He asked softly.

“Yes… I want to see all of you.”

Tony’s blood ran cold. _‘I want to see all of you, NOW!’_ rang in his ears and he backed away, frantically shedding his hoodie, yanking off the henlee, and fumbling with his tank top until he yanked it over his head.

When he reached for the  top button on his jeans he heard.  “Woah woah woah.” From Rhodey, as one hand grasped the top of his jeans stilled his hands.

Tony blinked rapidly. “I-I’m s-so--”

His words were cut off by Rhodey picking him up and carrying him bridal style over a high backed comfortable chair and setting him down. He pulled a matching chair facing the opposite direction beside it and sat down in it. He reached over and cupped Tony’s face, wiping away his tears.

“I’m I’m so s-sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay… I said it wrong. I said the wrong thing. You did nothing wrong.” He looked over his own shoulder, grabbed the saltines and water from end table next to him and put them in Tony’s lap. “Eat. Drink.”

He did as told and leaned back into the softness of the chair when he was done. “I’m sorry… I’m such a mess. I can’t.. I can’t stop _crying!”_

Rhodey shook his head and reached out to wipe away his tears again. “You’ve had a rough couple of years, Tones. You’re allowed to cry it out.” His fingers grazed the arc reactor before pulling away.

“When we hugged I felt it against my chest. I … I was… I am worried. What is it? Wait… one second.” He got up and retrieved Tony’s shirts and hoodie. As he sat down he started talking again. “Nothing else matters to me. You’re alive.” His voice cracked. “You’re _alive,_ Tones. Anything else… we’ll deal with. But that…” he pointed to the arc reactor. “That I’m allowed to worry about.”

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, okay, but.. You have to let me tell it from start to finish or I’ll lose my nerve.” His voice cracked a little and Rhodey reached his hand out to grab Tony’s and hold it delicately.

“Lay it on me Tones.”

\---------

They had relocated to the balcony after T’Challa had explained part of why he felt responsible for Amadeus’s and my extension, Tony’s continued captivity.

“So… you’re trying to convince us that you should have had some kind of psychic radar that magically senses kidnap victims some 50 odd miles beyond your kingdom’s boundaries?” Clint asked quizzically.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Tactful as ever, Barton. But he does have a point.”

Bruce nodded, his arms still around Amadeus. “The important thing is that they got out and that they got here.” He shook his head ruefully. “Gods only know what’s 50 miles in the other direction.

T’Challa and Shuri shared a look that gave him their answer: nothing

Thor was pacing by the bannister. “These fiends must be dealt with.”

Sam nodded. “I’m on the same page as him. This is… massive.”

T’Challa and Shuri shared another look and winced.

“Is this the ‘more delicate’ part of our experience you were talking about?” Fury asked.

T’Challa cleared his throat. “No, unfortunately not. This is but tip of the iceberg.”

Scott groaned. “Why do I get the feeling that this is a really big iceberg.”

 _You have no idea._ T’Challa thought to himself.

Steve was pacing by the bay doors of the balcony. “You… you called him Winter.”

This brought Natasha to her feet. “About that. I have something to say and you aren’t going to like it, Steve. If this Winter is the same Winter I encountered in the Red Room, then we are all in a great deal of danger. He’s a ghost as far as the intel community is concerned. Has no less than 50 confirmed kills, and those are just the confirmed ones. He’s--”

“No.” Amadeus said resolutely. “Winter’s a good guy. He protected us.”

“I’m sorry but…”

“No.” He said adamantly, moving from his parents embrace to standing right in front of her. “No. I won’t let you near him. He’s my sukbu, just like Tony. They protected me. He wouldn’t let them hurt us and he kept us safe! I don’t care what he was before, he’s FAMILY NOW!” He stomped his foot indignantly as his face turned red and his eyes welled up with tears.

Bruce came to stand behind him, putting his hands on his shoulder. Ellen stood next to him, her hand rubbing in a soothing circular motion on his chest. “Nat. I know you mean well, but I’m going to have to side with Deus on this one. He’s protected Deus’ since he was seven. He protected him in the desert. I’m gonna have to put him in the good guy column for the moment.”

Natasha shook her head dubiously. “I understand what you’re saying. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let my guard down. You don’t _know_ the things he’s done the way I do.”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “So what you’re saying is that he is a trained killer.”

“Assassine. Sharp shooter. Top tier. Second to none.” She stated plainly.

“And yet, with very little concern for his own welfare he trekked some 50 miles across a desert to bring them to their freedom.” He stated blandly. “With all do respect, Ms. Romanova, I believe in redemption. Do you not?”

She grimaced. “Point taken. But I’m still keeping an eye on him.”

Steve cleared his throat. “So… Winter?”

“Yes,” they both said.

“But J.A.R.V.I.S. said that he’s… he’s Bucky.”

Shuri shook her head sternly. “Steve, he has no memory of his past. He knows himself only as Winter.”

T’Challa could not help but smirk. “And he knows himself to be old enough that he ought be dead.”

Everyone turned to him sharply.

“When we explained to him the circumstances surrounding Tony’s purported death, and the events after we had to tell him about his mother.” They all collectively cursed under their breath. “Yes, as you can imagine, it did not end well. We had to sedate him. After Winter made sure he was comfortable he asked me if Stane was dead, really and truly dead. He mentioned that he knew enough about himself that he ought be dead. His exact words were ‘ _I should be dead, very dead_ ’.”

“So he _is_ …”

Sam cleared his throat. “He might have been James Buchanan Barnes, Steve. But that dude; the way he looked at you. That’s not your Bucky.”

Steve looked away, his face was pale but his eyes were red. “Not my Bucky.” He whispered, nodding to himself. “Not my Bucky… not any more.” He tried to shrug it off but found it hard to do. “I think I’m going to get some fresh air.” He said calmly. “Yeah, if we’re going to go after their bases I should probably think about tactics.” He headed for the stairs down  but T’Challa stood up suddenly

“Do not go far, friend. Once Tony returns the true ‘sensitive matters’ begin.” They all looked at him suspiciously.

“I shall find you when you are needed, Captain.”

“The tip of the iceberg is Deus. The rest of the iceberg is something like the Hindenburg isn’t it?”

“You are not wrong, Director.”

 

\-----

 

“So…. Ho Yinsen.”

“Yeah…”

“I owe him… a lot.”

“I told you---”

“I know, Tones, I heard you. But that doesn't mean I owe him any less.” He gently reached over and caressed the arc reactor lovingly. “You wouldn’t be here without him. That means I gotta do right by him… and by extension you.” He handed him the shirts he’d been holding onto for what seemed like forever.

“But the rest of the scars…”

Rhodey shook his head. “I don’t need to know. If you want to tell me, you can tell me when you’re not so raw.” He hesitated with the hoodie. “I can’t let you wear this though.”

“Huh?”

Rhodey stood up and took off his suit jacket and stripped off his dark green hoodie. “I believe this belongs to you.”

It took Tony a second to recognize it but when he did he was almost brought to tears again. “My hoodie?”

“Your hoodie.”

“You kept it?”

“We kept everything.” He reached for his neck. “This belongs to you too.” He pulled a necklace with a ring on it from around his neck. “They gave you postumus honors.” It was an MIT ring. “We take turns wearing it.”

His eyes glistened with tears. “You didn’t have too..” He whispered as Rhodey put the necklace over his head.

“We did... Pepper and I…”

His face perked up. “P-Pepper?”

Rhodey smiled. “Yeah Pepper.”

“T-T’Challa said that Stane…”

Rhodey sobered up immediately. “How much did he tell you?”

Tony shook his head. “Not much. Only that you found a way to defeat him while running for your lives.”

Rhodey nodded. “Stane--”

“He’s-- He’s dead right?”

“Yeah. We saw his body and stayed with it right up to the crematorium. They thought we were a really morbid couple.” Tony smirked at that. “But we had reasons to want to make sure that it wasn’t some kind of tactic. We’d already lost our best man.” His smile wilted. “We weren’t about to let that bastard slip through our fingertips only for him to come back.”

Tony nodded sadly, but looked down at the hoodie in his hands and smiled. He carefully put it on and wrapped it around himself as though it could ward off the entire world. He buried his face in the hoodie and inhaled deeply. It smelt like Rhodey. The scent made him feel safe and secure. Gods, he’d missed the unique unnamable scent that was Rhodey so much.

The hoodie was green and had MIT blazoned across the chest; though most of it had faded away.

He looked up and watched Rhodey put his black hoodie on and then his suit jacket and smiled.

“He went after you because of me.” He said softly.

Rhodey winced. “Yes, because he hadn’t realized that both of your parents had left their shares of the company to you. You would have had controlling interests and therefore more sway. He also hadn’t realized that you left a will and testament, which you had, which we had possession of and knew what you wanted done.” Rhodey sat down again and shook his head. He reached over and took Tony’s hand into his own and squeezed it. “I’m pretty sure you get why he didn’t want to get away from arms dealing.”

Tony nodded. “He… He killed my mom.” He whispered softly. “My mom.”

Rhodey brought Tony’s hand to his lips. “And we figured that you were with them. And when they didn’t find a body…” his voice trailed off. “We had search parties scouring the mountains as we started the process of using your designs to show the board of Old Angry White Boys that the future was in renewable energy when well… he came after us.”

Tony swallowed hard. “I’m so s-sorry.”

“Hey, hey, it brought us together and while we were running for our lives, dodging explosions, and making his life harder we managed to get on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar. They gave us a secure hiding spot and we told them to bugger off. He made this personal. He was using all of Howard’s ‘bad babies’ and we had to improvise. He was willing to take out the entire East Coast just to get at us. So, we took your designs; fucking brilliant by the way, and managed to create a trap that should have been non-lethal.”

Tony winced. “Bad design?”

“No.” Rhodey answered emphatically. “Perfect design. It was the asshole inside said perfect design that made it lethal. If he would have just stayed in there. If he hadn’t tried to **_blow_ ** his way out of V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. he would still be here today.”

Tony swallowed hard. “He-- He tried to BLOW his way out of V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A.?”

“Yes, like an idiot. And it failed, and he died.”

“And you and Pepper…”

“We’re fine.” He smiled, holding up his hand. “We’re fine.” He said pointing to his ring finger.

Tony gasped. “Awww, I’m so happy for you… I knew you’d be perfect for each other as soon as you got over the Alpha/Alpha thing.” He sniffled. “Was the wedding nice?”

Rhodey shook his head. “There hasn’t been a wedding.”

Tony looked at him with great confusion. “What? But the rings?”

“Engagement… we are… we _were_ waiting on our best man.”

“Oh Rhodey.” He whispered as he lunged to hug him. “You shouldn't have waited for me. You shouldn’t have--”

“We were waiting for you to come home, one way or another. We weren’t going to do this without you.” He whispered into his shoulder, before pulling away. “But yeah, we’ve been together since. We butt heads, and she wins most of the time. She lets me do my thing in R&D which I will be so happy to have you translate some of your designs for me because man, some of that shit is far into the future it’s unreal.” He snorted. “She takes care of the Board Of Old Rich Angry White Boys, while I do my thing in R&D, and she occasionally drags me out for meetings and charity functions.”

Tony sniffled happily. “That’s so… I’m so happy for you both.”

Rhodey smiled. “Can.. Can I tell her?”

Tony’s face went white.

“I don’t have to tell her now. I know that you’ve been going through a lot and I ---”

“Tomorrow?” He asked.

“Tomorrow?” Rhodey parroted.

“You… you can tell her tomorrow…”

“Okay, but I should warn you, I have a guy that can get her here through a magic portal.”

Tony reared back.

“I’m just saying, Tones. The moment that she hears that you are alive that we’ve got about twenty minutes before she barges through the spacetime continuum to see you.”

Tony laughed softly. “A guy? Who? I mean… what?”

“He’s a sorcerer.”

“Sorcerer?”

“It’s had to explain. It annoys my inner scientist that I can’t explain magic. But it’s a thing, he can get her here in 10 seconds flat.”

Tony gulped.

“Look, okay, here’s what I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her that I forgot my hoodie at the penthouse.”

“You live in a penthouse?”

“Oh boy, I have so much to tell you, but it’s too much to take in all at once. So let me ease you into this slowly. I’ll tell her that I left my hoodie at the penthouse. She knows how much I hate being without one of your hoodies.” Tony’s chin trembled and Rhodey squeezed his hand. “It’s a coping mechanism we both developed.”

“I can ask her to bring one to me and she’ll contact the ‘Sorcerer Supreme’ as he likes to call himself, and he’ll get her here.”

“Really?”

“He’s sweet on her, but knows it ain’t gonna happen.”

“And… she just shows up, looks at me and…”

Rhodey winced. “I’d probably sit her down and warn her before having you walk around the corner or something.”

Tony took a deep breath, held onto Rhodey’s arm and said. “Okay, yeah, I’m good with that. Um… I think I think it’s time to rejoin the others.”

“You sure?”

“No. But I have to try.”

 

\----------

 

T’Challa’s office was spacious, but somehow felt almost claustrophobic at the moment. Around the room sat half of the Avengers team. Commander Fury, Clint, Natasha, Cap, and Sam were sitting around waiting for … they didn’t know what, but T’Challa, who was looking out his massive window that faced the side of Wakanda that faced the desert, wasn’t giving them much information.

The door opened and in walked in Rhodey, Tony and Winter. Winter went rigid when he saw Steve and steered himself and Tony far away from him. Steve could only avert his eyes and wince.

Winter let Rhodey guide Tony across the room to T’Challa and made his way back across the room to stand as a silent sentinel. They all got the feeling that he wasn’t just their to keep them in, one glance at Tony and they knew exactly who he was there for.

Rhodey left Tony with T’Challa and took a seat at the end of the couch that Barton and Natasha were sitting on. He nodded to them, but his eyes never left Tony.

“I-- I can’t do this.” Tony whispered softly. “I-- I can’t.”

T’Challa nodded solemnly. “I understand Tony, but how…” he followed Tony’s eyes and winced internally.

“I understand, friend. You must do what you feel is best for yourself.” Tony looked at him is pupils were small as pin pricks and he looked terrified. He took Tony’s hands into his own and squeezed them reassuringly. “ _We_ will protect you with all that we have, to you that I swear.” He vowed solemnly. The tension in Tony’s shoulder drained minimally and he took a deep breath as to steel himself against whatever he was about to face.

He slowly walked across the room and was met close to the door by Winter.

“I--I can’t do this.”

Winter looked at him quizzically. “I can’t… I lived it once… I can’t live through it again.”

“Then how will… Oh…” He muttered softly. “I-- What do you want me to tell them?”

“Everything.”

Winter looked up sharply, the hand holding Tony’s tightened it’s grip minutely. “No. I will not. You cannot expect me too. They do _not_ need to know all the sordid details.”

Tony seemed to hesitate.

“I will not tell them anymore than they need to know. You can’t make me do that, Tony. They don’t need to know everything.

“Then you decide. You know… you know I can’t decide.” He whispered anxiously.

Winter squeezed his eyes closed put put his his hand on the back of Tony’s neck to give him a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll tell them what they need to know and not a bit more.” He promised softly.

“Thank you,” he breathed into his shoulder.

Tony pulled away to address the room and immediately regretted it. There were so many of them and…

“Tony’s… I’ll be the one explaining everything, today.”

The door behind them opened slightly and there stood Shuri. Both men turned to look across the room and T’Challa nodded as he put away his smart phone.

Shuri held out her hand, in the end was a walking stick. “Today has been tumultuous as its best. I believe it is in Tony’s best interest to acquit himself from these matters and take his leave for his own good.” T’Challa explained thoughtfully.

Rhodey stood up and walked over to Tony. He took his face in his hands and kissed his foreheads. “When this is over; me and you, buddy. I’m stuck to you like glue, got me?”

Tony couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “I got you, I got you.”

“Good.” He sighed, kissed his forehead, turned to Shuri and looked her dead in the eye. “I’m trusting you to keep an eye out on my boy.” He turned to Tony and squeezed his shoulder. “Gotta keep my best man safe.” He whispered only Tony to hear.

Tony smile softly, nodded to Winter and took Shuri’s hand. He was at a loss for words and could only meekly wave goodbye before following Shuri out the door.

Rhodey walked away Winter squared his shoulders.

“Alright. So here’s the deal. I’m going to tell you what you need to know. Nothing more, nothing less. So listen up, and don’t interrupt, I’m only telling this story once.”

 

\---------------

_(Yall know the long and the short of the story and I don’t wanna haffa type it again. Just take what you know and make it that much worse. There will be times when I do mention specifics, but if I start getting into it…. I have a very twisted imagination, and I really don’t want to go there. So… without further ado, Tony gets to meet the rest of the merry band of Avengers.)_

\-----------------

 

Shuri guided Tony down the stairs and to the balcony and into the area where the others sat waiting. She stopped at the foot of the steps. “We could take you the long way around to the pups.” She whispered. But Tony was looking at the occupants… mostly Amadeus and his family.

“No no, I… Could you give me a couple of minutes… then maybe bring the pups out. I… I think… I think I wanna meet these Avengers… the others…”

“It’s more intimidating when there is more to be expected, yes?”

“Yeah… yeah… exactly.”

As they entered Amadeus stood up and ran for him. “Sukbu, sukbu, I want you to meet my parents!!” He exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him forward and Tony could not bring himself to do much else but allow his former ward to pull him closer to the parents he had missed so dearly.

“Momma, Daddy, this is Tony.” He exclaimed as soon as he got close. “Tony, this is my momma, Dr. Ellen Banner-Cho. And this is my daddy Dr. Bruce Banner.”

“Uh, nice to meet you. You have an extraordinary son.” As he spoke Shuri brought over a comfortable high backed chair for him to sit on. “Thanks…”

“Thank you, or I should be thanking you. The way Amadeus talks about you. You’re a legend.”

Tony laughed nervously, messing with Amadeus’s hair before giving him a playful shove towards his parents. “I’m not sure I’ll quite live up to being a legend. It’s your son that deserves a lot of credit. He helped out immensely when we needed him the most. And I’ll forever be grateful for everything he’s done. Some debt’s just can’t be repaid.” He added softly, and Amadeus rushed over to give him a hug.

Ellen cleared her throat and tried to find her voice. “And that can go both ways.” She shook her head. “The way they took him. They left me for dead and Bruce…”

Bruce chuckled ruefully. “All those years of careful planning and conflict avoidance. All up in smoke the moment I couldn’t find my boy and wife was hurt. First came Ross and the S.H.I.E.L.D. and  Fury soon thereafter.”

“But it all worked out, in a roundabout way. Ross got caught paying off someone that worked for someone else, that contracted someone else to do the dirty work. To this day he refuses to say a word about it.” Ellen added sadly.

“But it’s okay, cause you found me, right?” Amadeus added, his eyes alight.

“Yeah.. you can say that.” Bruce reached out for his son to pull him close and give him a noogie.

Tony smiled and looked around the room and felt his throat close up. It felt like there were so many more of them than what was in T’Challa’s office.

Bruce noticed the panicked expression and realized that they had company.

“Allow me to introduce our companions. “This is Scott Lang and Hope Pym.” They waved. “Next to them is Thor Odinson.”

“Tis an honor to meet you.”

They all gave a small chuckle.

“Across from Scott and Hope are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, they are twins.”

They waved from where they sat.

“Hi,” his voice cracked a little. “I’m Tony. And I have no idea where to go from here.” They all gave a small chuckle at that.

Wanda looked at Thor and shared a knowing look. They could both sense that there were pups close by, but from the looks of it, it was not the time nor the place to blurt that out.

But it seemed as though the fates would take it out of anyone's hands as a little boy attempted to scuttle around the corner chirping happily… and then a pair of extremely long arms dragged him back around the corner with a squawk.

After an awkward pause Tony chortled to himself. “It’s okay, Mala. You lot can come on out.”

Kamala peaked around the corner, Nova squirming in her arms. “We’re sorry Boba, we heard voices and were curious. And then Nova heard your voice...”

“It’s okay, come out and say hello to the nice people.”

As the pups came around the corner Ellen’s grasp on Bruce’s arm intensified.

“Oh God,” he whispered softly as the pups came around the corner. In the back of his head he heard a rumbling. _Protect. PUNIES._

 

_\---------_

 

Everyone was aghast. But it was Clint who managed to collect himself first. “Okay, first of all, I’ve gone 78 hrs without sleep, I have jet lag, and I’m running on fumes so you’re going to have forgive me if I don’t make sense right now. Second of all, I’m formally resigning as an Avenger.”

“THE FUCK!” Fury jumped to his feet.

Clint jumped to his feet as well. “AVENGERS DON’T KILL AND I CAN’T BE AN AVENGER RIGHT NOW!!”

Natasha put her hand on his arm from where she sat on the sat on the couch and T’Challa was in front of him, his hands on his chest, urging him to sit down.

“Is there more you would like to add, Barton?”

“Yes, yes there is. Rhodes, you’re the science guy. How the hell is this possible?”

“Did you not pass high school biology?”

“I DIDN’T GO TO HIGH SCHOOL, but that’s BESIDES the point…” he was panting now, anger all drained from him. His face was blotchy, his nose and eyes were red. “Nat and I are both beta’s.” He said haltingly. “ And what I can remember from S.H.I.E.L.D. basic training is that Beta’s can’t impregnate Omega’s.”

Winter turned to T’Challa.

“I had no idea.”

“No one does. To the outside world S.H.I.E.L.D. is teeming with strong Alpha’s. But it’s a lie. There are plenty of Beta’s and more than a few Omega’s in our ranks and on the field. This, _this,"_ he motioned almost violently to the tubes, "should be physically impossible! Even if they did somehow extract our dna from our blood samples and somehow mess with science and make it _sperm..._ it still shouldn’t be possible… **_right_ **?” He asked with an edge of hysteria to his voice.

Rhodey seemed to be trying to digest it all when Steve cleared his throat.

“You said… you implied that there were miscarriages.” His voice wavered.

“Yes.”

“And you implied that they went in a specific order.”

“Yes, the order of the tubes.”

Steve winced as he took a closer look at the tubes. “How… how many?”

“How many what?”

“M-miscarriages.”

Winter shook his head. “We don’t know exactly. Sometimes he thought he was pregnant, but then he’d have stomach pains. Other times he’d get really sick and then it would pass. There were at least 3-4-5 times he conceived and then miscarried…. Why does this---”

“Me. Those… Those …. I’m…” His voice wavered. “Everyone thinks of Captain America as the most virile Alpha to have ever existed. But they are wrong. There’s no way he could have had my child.”

The others made noises of protest.

“No, look. The fact that I was conceived was a miracle. That I was born and survived it, was another miracle. I was the sickest baby they’d ever seen. Each day was a gift, and every day I woke up left the doctor baffled. Every milestone was an event. Every time I overcame whatever disease, infection, or illness that hit me, was a miracle. I left doctors baffled. My Omega mother shouldn’t have been able to conceive and my Alpha father wasn’t exactly cream of the crop.”

“But the serum…”

He shook his head at Natasha. “The serum, in theory, just took what was in me and amplified it, or that’s what Dr. Erskine tried to explain at least. But that’s the thing, the serum is still in me. It’s in my veins but it’s self replicating. It doesn’t… it didn’t bond to my DNA.” His eyes swung over to Fury. “Believe me, I know. They took enough blood to make me light headed after Erskine was assassinated. It’s not something that can be carried over.” He shrugged sadly.

“If he was able to conceive from my sperm… the probability of it surviving…” he shook his head sadly. “Miniscule. Even with today’s modern advances… you can’t make something stick that wasn’t meant to stick.”

A palpable silence fell over the room.

“I’m still going to need a swab from each of you…” T’Challa said softly.

Steve stood up abruptly. “You won’t need one from me, Your Majesty.” He walked across the room briskly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need access to as much intel as you have about this location so that I can make plans accordingly.

T’Challa closed his eyes and nodded. He gave Steve a thumb drive and gave him directions to an unused study for him to use.

The door closed with a bang and they all jumped.

Clint was the first to take a swab out of T’Challa’s hand. He jammed it inside his mouth and started swabbing his cheek. When he knew there was enough he handed it back to him. “Now, tell me about these kids.” He asked softly.

The other Avengers followed suit before looking at Winter expectantly.

Rhodey eye’s, though, they were the ones that Winter felt piercing his soul. “Riri?” He asked.

Winter couldn’t help but smirk. “He told me that he thought ‘Rhonda’ was too much of a dead giveaway.”

Rhodey didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“What order were they born in?” Fury asked, his voice taking a much softer tone.

T’Challa took that as his opportunity to hand out tablets to each Avenger.

“Kamala was first; with Yinsen.”

“Two genius’s would make a prodigy.” Rhodey muttered under his breath with a shake of his head.

“Then Riri," he said and Rhodey grimaced hard. She had his mother's hair texture and curls. Tony's dimples, but it was his own eyes were staring back at him.

"Then Miles.”

Fury cleared his throat and stared down at the face that mirrored his at a much younger age.

“There were a couple of years where his body just…”

“The miscarriages.” Fury whispered.

“One or two… but they just wasn’t taking.”

“And then came Gwennie.”

Clint gasped sharply. He had to put his tablet down as he buried his head in his hands.

“She has your eyes and the same hair color that you had at that age.” Natasha whispered.

Winter squinted at him. “Never seen eyes so blue that they’re almost violet.” He cleared his throat and continued. “And then came Petee.”

Fury cursed under his breath. “I’ve seen those freckles before.”

Natasha could do nothing but swallow hard. She didn’t remember much of her life before the red room, but there were a few faces that stuck wit her. The boy looking back at her looked so eerily like her younger brother that it made her chest hurt.

She wanted to hurt someone.

And she wanted to hurt them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my daddy went into the hospital. he's okay. they thought he had a stroke, but it wasn't, so yay that. but still. yeah...
> 
> im sorry that chapters aren't coming out more quickly too.
> 
> i do appreciate yall being so patient with me. and the feedback makes my heart and my muse happy. :3


	13. stark men are made of iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter talks to the first group of Alpha's
> 
> The kids me the of the Avengers.
> 
> Thor brings the thunder (and a drop in the barometric pressure)
> 
> And I am mean to captain america.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is talk of past rape, kinda graphic torture and talk about what was done to Tony while in the custody of the Ten Rings. I put in a warning of where it began and ended.

The pups were immediately enamored with the friendly strangers before them.

“Oh Oh!” Amadeus pulled away from his parents. “Lemme introduce em, please Sukbu!”

Tony could only smile. “Go ahead.” _Cause I don’t think I can right now._

“Okay, okay, this is Kamala; she’s the oldest. She’s holding Nova, he’s the youngest. This is Riri, and that’s Miles. And these two boogers are Petee and Gwennie.”

“WE’RE TWINS!” They were quick to exclaim, their hands clasped together, smiles brilliant and inviting.

“Twins you say, ya?”

“Yip!!”

“That is a quite a coincidence, as so are we!.”Pietro said as he gestured between himself and Wanda.

They both gasped. “ _Really?”_

“My name is Pietro and this is my sister Wanda.”

“That’s so cool.” They whispered softly.

“You know what’s also cool?” Pietro said conspiratorially.

“What?”

“Pietro is Italian for Peter.”

Peter gasped sharply. “No way!”

“Yes way.”

“That _is_ so coool.”

They all managed to laugh at that.

“I am Thor; of Asgard.”

They all turned to him. But it was the twins that pointed to him and exclaimed. “YOU FLY!”

Tony covered his face with his hands. This was going to be a problem, he just knew it.

“Aye. Indeed I do.”

Nova held his arms out like wings and chirped.

“Of course, but only if your Boba allows it.”

Everyone stilled.

The pups looked at each other and then back at Thor.

“YOU UNDERSTAND HIM!?”

Thor was puzzled. “Of course I understand him.”

Banner couldn’t help but offer a weak smile. “Thor, I can’t understand him.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Can no one else understand him as I do?”

“We do.” Riri offered softly. “Deus too.”

Amadeus merely shrugged. “Chalk it up to emersion. I didn’t understand him at first. But I do now.”

Nova chirped curiously.

“Yes, it still means you have to speak English, you silly.”

Nova looked grumpy and curled up in her arms.

“Unbelievable.” Hope muttered.

“I believable.” Scott snarked back. “Hi, I’m Scott, and this is Hope.”

“Hi!” The wins exclaimed enthusiastically.

“YOU was flying too!!!”Gwennie exclaimed.

“You guys was small and then got big. LIKE ‘MALA!!”  Petee added.

“L-like Mala?” Bruce asked.

It was all beginning to be too much for Tony. He didn’t know if this was right or--

“Boba… can I show them?”

Tony swallowed hard against the urge to tell her no, to grab them all and run. Instead he turned to those around them and explained softly. “They… they’re not… they….”

“Enhanced.” Wanda offered. “The word you are looking for is enhanced.” She brought up her hands and made simple scarlet colored orbs appear.

Tony and the pups all gasped.

“Pietro and I are both Mutants. Thor is an Asgardian demigod.”

“Wooah.”

“WE’RE SPIDERS!” The twins exclaimed and Tony wanted the floor to open up and suck them all in.

“Spiders?” Hope asked.

Miles sighed heavily. “I don’t think Boba wants everyone to know, guys.”

The twins deflated, hanging their head and turning to Tony. “We’re sorry, Boba.”

“No no,” he motioned for them to come to him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Everything is new and exciting, like what we talked about yesterday. But there are… there are people that we can’t trust. We can’t just tell everyone. Not everyone is a good guy.” He said as he snuggled with them and kissed their heads.

“We sorry.” They sniffled softly.

Scott jumped to his feet. He had to do something. If there was one thing in the world that Scott Lang hated more than anything else… even HYDRA… it was upset pups. It made his gut twist.

“One second. I’ll be right back.” He said as he grabbed him suit  and then bolted for the stairs.  They hadn’t let the Dora’s take their gear and boy was he glad they hadn’t..

Hope shook her head and followed. “Just give us a tick. We’ll be right back.” She promised before running off after him.

Tony bit his lip and tried to think of something to steer the conversation back to where it had been.

“Sooo… Asgard? Where is that on the map? I’m not great with--”

Pietro and Wanda were chuckling, Thor smiled brightly.

“Midgardian maps will tell you not where Asgard lays.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Thor pointed up.

Tony looked up at the sky, then back at Thor, then up again.

“Wait…”

“He’s an alien from outer space.”

Riri, Miles, and Kamala were gaping. “For real?”

“Aye.”

“Thor…” Riri whispered thoughtfully. “Like Thor from Mythology? There’s a Thor; he’s the god of Thunder.”

“Thy people have Myths of our people from long long ago.”

“That would make you THOR, and that… that HAMMER…”

“Mjolnir.” He said brightly, holding out his hand and summoning his hammer from the coffee table easily.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve missed a couple things over the last 9 years or so.”

Suddenly there was a buzz in the air. Pietro, Wanda and Thor were looking about with fond smiles on their faces.

“Whatever you do.” Pietro warned. “Don’t swat the fly.”

The buzzing went around the Tony and the pups before going up in the high up into the air and slowly becoming bigger and bigger until Scott let go of Hopes hand and dropped to the floor next to Thor. Hope landed next to him and they both took off their helmets.

“We’re no Mutants, or demigods, or enhanced.” Hope explained.

“We just have really cool suits and make us REALLY big or REALLY small.”

“YOU FLEW!!” Gwennie exclaimed, suddenly over her momentary melancholy.

Hope laughed. “That I did.”

“I can’t fly tho.” Scott shrugged. “I have to get a lift or find a flying ant that doesn’t mind giving me a ride.”

Peter was looking at them with such wide eyes. “That’s so AWESOME!”

“I think it’s kinda neat too, personally. But I’m kind of biased.

Kamala was practically vibrating with excitement. “Can I show em, Boba? Can I?”

Tony looked to be considering it for a second before nodding. “Just be careful baby. Don’t get to small. You know how it worries me when I can’t see you.”

Amadeus yanked his tank top off over his head and threw it to Kamala. “It’ll shrink with you.” He explained when she looked at him oddly. Her face lit up and ducked behind the chair and put the top on under her clothes.

“Ok, ready…”

 

\-------

 

“This explains why you didn’t want Banner in this meeting.” Fury said casually as he swiped through two days worth of pictures of the boy that could be his son and the rest of his siblings.

T’Challa gave a small huff at that but never took his eyes off the catacombs in the distance. “I will not apologize again…”

“Wasn’t expecting you too. On the contrary I want to thank you for not just dumping this on my head at crack of ass o’clock yesterday.”

He winced at that. “I will, however, apologize again for that though.”

Fury snickered. “Is that where they were?”

“What’s left of them, yes.” Winter said as he walked up and looked out across the desert. If he never had to trek across the desert ever again he’d be a happy man. But if was for Tony or the pups, he wouldn’t hesitate.

“How many did you get on your way out?”

“Unconfirmable, sadly. We did go out guns blazing, though.”

Fury squinted at him. “You endangered the pups?”

“Never.” He answered sharply. “Tony cleared us a path to where I knew their sand gliders were kept. I picked off the ones that he missed.” He paused. “If you think I’m going to let you question Tony or my devotion to their safety--”

Fury held up a hand. “I take it back. I take it all back.”

There was a long pause wherein Fury thumb through and stopped at a particularly cute picture of Miles sitting beneath a large tree with Peter and Gwen on either side.

He sighed heavily before looking away from the tablet. “You think it’s boobytrapped?”

“Negative.”

“Other captives?”

“Negative.”

“Any other specimens like that container back there we need to seek out and destroy.”

“Negative. Tony and I grabbed everything we could on the way out.”

“Is it possible that there were things you couldn’t get too?”

Winter hesitated. “It’s… it’s possible, but not probable. Like I said; they’re the Ten Rings. They aren’t exactly buddy buddy with any of the other organizations. They tend to burn their bridges as they were being built.”

“So anything they have or get is on sight?”

“Correct. They sent me after the upper echelons of Hydra.”

“Cause the ‘olive branch’ they sent…”

“Extremis…”

“Was a dud.”

“Yeah, kill that many and not many other terrorist organizations are going to be jumping at the bit to buddy up to you.”

Fury nodded.

“So… Riri…” Rhodey said as he ambled towards them.

Winter grimaced. “Maybe we should take this outside.”

T’Challa pointed to a door that lead to a small balcony.

Rhodey sat down on a patio chair heavily. “Okay, lay it on me.”

“I’m not going to tell you--”

“And I respect that. I also appreciate the fact that you’re protecting him so much. I’m glad that he’s had someone like you through this.”

Winter grimaced. “Fat lot of good I did. I couldn’t protect him they way I wanted to. Not without--” he shuddered at the thought. “It would have made everything that much worse.”

Rhodey shook his head.

“Okay, now, tell me what you can.”

 _**((** _ _**this is where the kind of graphic stuff starts))** _

“He named her Riri after you. He knew Rhoda would be to close to your actual name. I mean, technically they didn’t ‘allow’ him to name the pups. They…” he winced, he turned and sat on the patio bannister with his shoulders hunched. He was miserable. He hated everything about this and it showed.

“They made him into what he called… what they called ‘Nothing’. No friends, no family, no thoughts or ideas of his own, no opinions. He was Nothing. And a Nothing can’t have pups and the pups can’t have names because that would make them and by extension him, Human.”

“They beat it out of him. When they first got him they made him tell them everything. Names of family and friends. That was a mistake. Every time he listed names they’d torture him, or…” he hesitated, looking at Rhodey under hooded eyes, “they’d rape him. Because they said that no one loved him, that no one was looking for him. He was Nothing.” He clenched his fists. “But I … I wasn’t myself. I knew that he shouldn’t say anything, that he should just say ‘no one’ ‘no one’ to everything, but I couldn’t tell him that. Cause that would have made them angry and…”

Rhodey put his hand on Winter’s knee and squeezed it. “I get it, man. I get it.”

Winter gave a huff and swallowed hard against his own rising emotions. “Eventually he learned. I mean… you tell a kid he’s stupid long enough and he starts to believe it. It works the same way with a terrified 16 year old no matter his intellect. You starve someone of food and water,beat them till their barely conscious, and you call him worthless and tell him no one cares about him long enough, and  it becomes true. If they thought they saw him thinking about the past, when he was Tony and not their Nothing, they’d give him a ‘lesson’ to remind him.”

Rhodey had to put down the tablet, he was about to snap it in two.

“Eventually thinking about the past became physically painful. They thought it was hysterical. They’d force it ‘Who were you?’ They’d ask. But there was no right answer. If he said ‘I was Tony Stark’, he’d get punished. If he said ‘Nothing’, then he’d answered wrong and they’d have to give him a lesson on telling them the truth.”

“And that was just when they first got him.”

Rhodey stood up with an almost violent force.

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long did it take to break him?”

“About seven weeks give or take. They did a helluva good job of it too.”

Rhodey turned to him sharply.

“They became his Masters. They alone had say over anything and everything they did. They told him to jump and then they’d beat him until he jumped right. They’d put him in lacy garments and tell him ‘ _I want to see all of you’_ ” Rhodey swallowed the bile that rose in this throat. “and make him do it over and over and OVER again until he did it right. If he did it right the first time he got ‘rewarded’ but the reward was the same as the punishment.” Bucky looked down shamefully.

“Near the end of initial time they brought him in they made me his ‘Master’ too. I don’t know why. I seriously doubt they understood how utterly broken he was by the time they had me take him back to Yinsen.”

Rhodey clenched his eyes shut and dug his nails into his palm.

“He was afraid of everything. He was afraid of going into the room, of sitting, of being touched.” He paused. “They… when they _took_ him they had a very specific way of doing it. Think of it as ‘maximum humiliation’. They’d lay him on his back, put his legs in stirrups and force him to watch. At first…” he stopped. “I know this is hard for you to hear. It’s not exactly easy for me to remember okay. But you… you are his best man. You are part of Riri and Riri is part of the reason he’s held on as long as he has. I cannot think of another person in this world that could have survived nine years of humiliation, degradation and and… _everything else_ that they put him through that I wasn’t there to see…” he trailed off.

“I just need you to know what you’re dealing with. Because …” he huffed, his voice catching in his throat. “He needs you. He _needs_ you to be able to look at him without disgust or hate or or…”

Rhodey nodded reluctantly. “Ain’t nothing in this world going to make me look at Tony any other way than I did before.”

Winter nodded gratefully. “Good.”

“So…. they…. He was touch-starved.”

“And food starved and…” he grunted. “When I got him back to Yinsen he was terrified of being out of the room with them. He knew it was a mistake. He knew what mistakes meant. It took me three hours to figure out how to get him to calm down.”

“How was that?”

“I… I was his Master. So I… I told him that Yinsen was his Master too. Yinsen was an Alpha. So am I. The guards that broke him… mostly Beta’s... there were a few Alpha's but they all had had vasectomies. The leader of the Ten Rings; whenever he decided to come and play with his favorite toy; was a Beta. Every last one of them. But they had the entire catacombs so drenched in Alpha Pheromones…”

“Tony couldn’t tell because of … everything.”

“Neither could anyone else that visited. And rarely did any of the visitors ever leave in anything but a body bag.”

“So, you told him Yinsen was his Master.”

He nodded. “And that as his Master his word was law. If Yinsen said bathe, he’d bathe. If Yinsen said sleep, he’d sleep.” He shook his head ruefully. “But even that almost wasn’t enough. So Yinsen and I …”

“How sketchy does this get?”

“Define sketchy.”

Rhodey shot him a dirty look.

“He was terrified of breathing because he hadn’t been given permission. And the Ten Rings they did a number on him. They gave him strict rules. One of which was ‘Don’t Touch Yourself Ever’.”

Rhodey's head snapped up. “That explains why he wouldn’t wipe away his tears.” He grumbled.

“They made me their guard. I kept them in and kept the guards out. They weren’t allowed in, but they wanted in. So I kept them out.”

“And you helped.”

Winter sighed heavily. “My only defence is that I was brainwashed and drugged out of my gourd. I know it’s a shitty excuse, but it’s all I have. When my body started to become resistant to the drugs they tried to up the dosage. But my resistance levels were higher than what they expected. They worked, but only to a certain degree.”

“As my mind came back to me and I realized that what I was seeing was wrong I fought back as best as I could. Yinsen and I… we weren’t psychiatrists. I’m a trained assassin. He was scientist, a physicist and an engineer. We did the best we could.”

“And Tony needed it.” He reluctantly admitted.

“Yes. We… he was scared of everything. And we had to order him to do _everything._ It… it was ages before he started to emerge from the depths of his own mind. And then they’d take him, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days, and we’d have to coax him back out.”

“And …” he hesitated to admit it. “They made me order them to fuck.”

Rhodey turned to him sharply.

“I did as was I was told. They gave me a gun and said ‘tell them to fuck’ so I marched in and told them to fuck.”

Rhodey rubbed his forehead. “And then came the pups…”

“The Ten Rings probably saw them as pawns. As potential weapons or potential blackmail or … I don’t know… bargaining chips. But they… they saved him. They… when Kamala was born it was like the fog had finally lifted. He had this little person to take care of, to protect and hold and feed.” He paused. “And then they threatened to take her out to the desert and leave for dead if he didn’t do exactly what they said.” He added softly.

_**((((this is where the kind of graphic stuff ends))))))** _

Rhodey let out a heaving breath. “I need to fucking **_break_ ** something.” He growled as he started to pace. He raked his fingers over his scalpas he tried to process it all.

“Okay, okay. But Riri, how did that…” the look on Winter’s face said so much.

“You ever heard of a breeder? A machine…”

“No no, please, I know what a breeder is. They’ve been illegal longer than slavery.”

“Well… I did the raid on Hydra and they had one…. Plus the samples you saw.” He paused. “I. Am. So. Sorry. This is…”

“No. No no no. See, this is not what you’re doing right now. See, you don’t get to take the blame for this. See, the blame for this goes on the heads of the terrorists, not the brainwashed assassin guard dog that they ordered to do stuff or got tortured if you didn’t. See, you didn’t order them to put in in that place. You didn't make the decision to breed him. So you’re not at fault, so buddy boy, you’re gonna jump right _off_ that guilt train, because Tony needs you and those pups need you, and we need you to point us in the right direction of this contraption so that I can blow it to kingdom COME!” He growled, as he stalked over to Winter and got into his face.

“No, I don’t blame you for this. No one is going to blame you for this. If they do, I will personally correct them in a very painful and thorough way. I’ve been hunted by a madman who was willing to take out the entire Eastern Seaboard just to kill me and my friend. I _know_ things now that I didn’t know back then. And I’m not proud of it, but you have better fucking believe that I’ll use every BIT of that knowledge I have if I need to.”

Winter swallowed thickly.

“Riri… you should know that… they all need to know actually…”

“Know what?”

He sighed again. “The Ten Rings wanted weapons. If they were adorable little kids, then so be it.”

Rhodey went grey. “They… Did they experiment of them?”

“No, no, I…I.. I…” he huffed irritably. “They experimented Tony. The ‘dud’ olive branch from Hydra wasn’t actually a dud. It worked. They used it on Yinsen and it swallowed him into this green gelatinous cocoon and when he broke out he was different. He could stretch his body and do weird shit like make himself look different.”

“It ever occur to him to use that to escape?”

“Without Tony or the pups?”

Rhodey threw back his head and roared. “You have a point and I HATE IT!”

After calming himself he walked away and let out a couple of deep breathes which did very little to calm his inner tumult. “They didn’t weaponize him?”

“I was the only one that knew. And he told me not to tell. The drugs made me suggestible and I did as I was told.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Small mercies.” Winter shrugged helplessly.

“So Kamala can do that too?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t exactly experiment with it a lot. Tony was terrified, and rightly so, that if they found out he’d never see her again.”

“And the rest.”

Winter sighed heavily. He hated having to repeat himself, but he _had_ left a lot out of the story. He patiently retold the story of the arc reactor, the extremis, the radioactive spiders and the powers that the kids had presented.

“Wait, but Riri was before the spiders.”

“But after the Extremis.”

“Soooo… she doesn’t have …”

Winter shook his head ruefully. “She hasn’t presented anything, but there’s something,” he paused and closed his eyes.

“Right before they executed Yinsen something happened. Neither Tony or I can get Miles or Riri to talk about it, but Yinsen protected them from … I don’t know what… and ever since then she’s walled off. She tries to blend in. She doesn’t think either of us have noticed, but we have.”

“Noticed what?”

“Her and Miles, they take special care to be ‘normal’. They’ve both become protective of Nova. Not that they weren’t before, and not that they treat Gwenie or Petee differently… but they are on guard all the time  and …. Just believe me when I say this: Riri is different. She probably knows already. Hell, it’s probably already manifested itself, but both of them. If Yinsen told them not to tell, then they won’t. Especially if they think that they are protecting Tony and their siblings.”

Rhodey turned to him curiously. “What about Nova?”

“Huh?”

“Is he?”

Winter felt heat rise to his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nova… Um… Yeah… he… he’s special too.”

“May I ask how?”

“He… we can’t figure out what or why… but he chirps like a bird.”

“A bird?” Rhodey's eyebrow shot up.

“Yeah, when you hear chirping, he’s talking.”

“And you lot understand him?”

Winter let out a huff of a laugh. “Um… we didn’t realize he wasn’t speaking English until Amadeus pointed it out. I mean, eventually Deus learned what he meant, but… we tried to keep him quiet whenever the guards came around. We didn’t want them to figure it out.”

Rhodey let it all sink in as he sank down onto the patio lounge.

“We should probably go back in and talk about triggers and stuff before we get going.”

“We?” Winter stood up suddenly. “No. I’m not going back.”

Rhodey looked at him quizzically. “I’ll draw you lot a map. If you have one of those two way radio’s I’ll use that. But I am NOT going back there. No, absolutely not. My place is with Tony and the pups. That place…” he took a deep cleansing breath. “You’re going to have to give me a pass on this one. Because I can’t go back there, ever.”

 

\-------

 

Wanda watched with great curiosity as the children ran around the patio chasing Hope and Scott at their size.

Everyone but Riri.

She was the most curious of them all. Long ago she swore she’d never read the mind of anyone that hadn’t consented to it, but these children… their minds were blaring at her after Pietro had let it slip that she could read minds their minds had sought her out.

_“Hellooo?”_

_“Hi hi hi”_

_“This is soooo cooooool”_

_“You’re pretty. I mean…. Hi.”_

_“Can you hear me dis ways?”_ That had been Nova as best she could tell.

Everyone's mind but Riri.

Normally it look but a subtle caress to access the mind of a child… but Riri… it was if her mind were made of iron. Even a subtle prod was met with great resistance, it was like nothing she’d ever encountered before. Her own father wore a helmet of iron to protect his mind from Professor Xavier’s prodding, but Riri… it was if she was born with one.

Nova, on the other hand, his mind invited her, as though he knew she could understand him better that way and he wanted her see what he had to offer. She smiled as he squealed internally and verbally. “ _TICKLES TICKLES TICKLES!!!”_ His mind shrieked, while little contented chirps left his lips.

Thor had moved to the couch once it was obvious that Hope and Scott weren’t going to come back, and Tony joined him when Nova started reaching out for him with grabby hands. He had crawled into Thor’s lap after chirping to Tony and Tony had set him down.

Thor, she understood why they had asked for him now. He needed this, after Loki’s betrayal and imprisonment Thor was … almost broken. He might have looked hale and whole, but on the inside, he was battered and bruised. His heart in tatters and soul overwhelmed with grief.

He knew she knew and had thanked her for keeping it to herself. He needed time to heal… and a young pup with raven black curls seemed to sooth his innermost turmoil.

Which brought her back to Riri, who was standing guard over her brother and Boba behind the couch. Tony had tried to get her to join her siblings but she had begged off. She wanted to stay with them, she said, and he had let it rest at that.

Pietro was running around the balcony and would occasionally stop and say “PEEKABOO” to the various children. But he did stop long enough to talk to the Ellen and Amadeus. Bruce was sitting across from Thor on the ottoman attempting to engage Tony; who was reluctant to look at him, let alone speak.

“There must be so much they haven’t experienced.” Said Bruce, which actually got Tony’s attention.

“Yes, and they are excited for it all.”

Thor paused suddenly. “Rain.”

“Huh?”

“Have they experienced rain?”

Both Scott and Hope came to an abrupt stop. They looked at each other, pressed the button on their suits that made them go back to normal size, and took off their helmet.

“Oh man. You gotta.”

“We should probably ask permission to bring a literal storm to T’Challa’s back yard.”

Shuri quirked her eyebrow at Thor. “I control the Thunder, which lowers the barometric pressure…”

“I’ll be dipped, you actually remember what Rhodes and I taught you.”

Shuri couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled out her cell phone.

  


\-----

 

As Winter was explaining that Tony would be anxious around them and there were certain things he should avoid a shrill ring interrupted them and all eyes turned to T’Challa.

“Pardon me.” He left to go to the corner but everyone was watching. His face went from impassive, to concerned, to pleasant in a matter of seconds. “Yes, I will send him down immediately.” He ended the called and as he tucked his phone away he turned to the others. “Winter, your presence is required in the back garden immediately. Nothing is wrong, but it is a first for the pups that Tony didn’t think you’d want to miss.”

Winter quirked an eyebrow.

Clint jumped to his feet. “Can we watch from the patio. I… I wanna see it too.”

T’Challa nodded. “Of course. We should all watch them.”

As Winter turned to leave T’Challa called out to him. “You may want to wear your hoodie.”

 

\-------

 

Winter jogged out to the backyard where Tony and all the pups stood. “What’s going on?”

“RAIN!!”

Winter raised an eyebrow as he looked around. “It… it doesn’t look like rain.”

Scott and Hope sidled up to them arms linked and hoodies on zipped up and hoods up. “Yeah, give it a couple of minutes.”

Winter turned to Tony with a look of concern. “It- It’ll be okay. He promised that no lightning would hit us or the pups. And-and it’s only for a couple of minutes.”

Winter furrowed his brow. “Who?”

“Him!!” The kids exclaimed as a dot in the distance became larger and behind him story clouds rolled in. “He’s THOR!! Like in the books!!” Peter proclaimed loudly.

And sure enough the man, Thor, was in the air, hammer aloft in one hand and the other hand looked to be directing bolts of lighting. “Sonova…”

“Yeah, lots of things have changed in 10 years.” Tony sighed.

The kids got more and more excited as the temperature dropped as the first sprinkles fell they squealed and twirled around with the faces raised to the sky and hands out to feel the droplets.

“IT’S RAINING!!!” They squealed and hollered. Even Riri could not contain her excitement.

“It’s fucking raining.”

“LANGUAGE!!” The pups piped up as they spun around around.

But Winter was turned to Tony. At first his head was down as he the feeling of water on his face was something he avoided at all costs. But slowly he lifted his face to the sky and let the rain fall onto his face. He flinched at first, but then he let his hood down and let it wash over him.

Winter smiled inwardly.

Baby steps.

 

\-------

 

T’Challa watched their reactions with a large smile on his face. Rain, something so simple bringing such joy to the pups made his heart swell. The Avengers watching were in awe and could barely form words.

“They’ve…”

“There are many firsts to be had Natasha.”

Clint looked like he was itching to say something. “What’s on your mind, Barton?”

“Please tell me that you are getting pictures of this.”

T’Challa smiled. “I assure you, pictures and video are being taken.”

 

\--------

 

Steve was pacing the length of the office as he tried to think of every contingency he could when he saw Thor fly away and thunder roll in the distance. Just as he was about to get on his com to ask what he was doing he saw Tony and his pups zipping up their hoodies and standing in a line as though waiting for … oh…. Rain.

His heart wrenched in his chest as Winter ran out to join them. He watched as Winter and Tony eventually joined their pups in the frivolity of laughing and spinning in the rain.

He sat down in a chair and watched them with an aching heart. He knew they weren’t his. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. But that didn’t take away from the ache he felt when he saw them so young and healthy and perfect.

He knew he shouldn’t watch them but that didn’t mean he could tear his eyes away from the way that pups had joined hands and were spinning around in a big circle as they laughed and screamed.

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as he eventually made himself look away. He shoved that painful hollow feeling aside as he turned around and looked at the layout of the catacombs.

If anything, he had more reason than ever to get this done and get it done right.

For the pups.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i wasn't as redundant as i think i was. i'm still working on this thing where i repeat myself over and over and over again.
> 
> so, tell me what you think.
> 
> in the next chapter .... well, Thor and the other hear about what happened to Tony (in a much more redacted way than the others... but Thor is really old, and he connects the dots.
> 
> and other stuff too. 
> 
> thank you for reading and please leave a comment below.


	14. in which terrorists should start rethinking their day job...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the Avengers learn what is going on. They are not happy. Fury gets tired of people trying to RESIGN GOD DAMMIT. And in the end, somethings you just wouldn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i want you lot to know how conflicted i was over whether Bruce went with Thor or the Team. On the one hand I wanted him to SMASH. On the other hand I wanted some Bruce Thor (not shippy mind you) time. I chose what I chose. And I hope you enjoy it.)
> 
> (I edited a tiny bit on 9-8-17. I forgot a bit i wanted to include! It's a Thor moment near the bottom.)

 

   

 

When the show was over the pups were shivering but deliriously happy about it. Shuri and the Dora Milaje came armed with fluffy towels and dry clothes.

“That was AWESOME!”

“RAIN IS COLD!”

* _chirp* *chirp*_

“Yeah, it definitely made your hair curlier.” Kamala giggled as she sat Nova down, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around him and playfully started to dry him off and tickle him at the same time.

“Does it rain a LOT where you’re from Thor?” Gwennie asked in awe as Thor stepped into the room looking more drenched than all the pups combined. Scott came up and took his drenched cape off while Hope draped a large towel over his shoulders.

“Nay, though when it does they think I did it.” He chuckled when all the pups reared back. “I jest with you… They only suspect me when it thunders overmuch.”

The pups all giggled at that. Pietro and Wanda laughed as they helped the older kids change the younger kids into dry clothes. Even Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the disarming manner with which he spoke.

As the pups got settled T’Challa came down the stairs.

“Pardon the interruption, but I must ask for the remaining members to join me in my office.”

Tony’s smile wilted from his face and Winter squeezed his knee.

“After our talk I believe that we will be departing for a mission. We shall be gone three hours at the most. In that time Shuri has directed the staff to prepare dinner. We all hope to have returned by then.”

Tony nodded, but he felt hollow, numb. He’d just met these people, maybe made friends… and now they were going to realize just how utterly pathetic he was.

_It was nice while it lasted._

“Dr. Banners, I know that you wish not to participate in this mission, but I believe that you being fluent in many languages may come in handy.” Bruce nodded.

“I’ll be staying behind.” Ellen said resolutely. “As much as I would like to help, I want to be here.” She reached over and ran her fingers through Amadeus’s hair.

T’Challa nodded. “Understood. Dr. Banner. Shuri needs to share some pertinent information before you go.”

“I’m staying behind to.” Winter said from where he sat next to Tony. Tony looked up sharply. “I’ve seen enough of the catacombs to last me a very very long time.” Tony let out a shaky breath and T’Challa reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

“They will know nothing more than needs be known, I assure you.”

Tony nodded but wouldn’t look up.  

T’Challa and the others left but Winter stayed behind. He pulled Tony to his feet and pulled him close. “No one hates you Tony. No one blames you. They want to make sure that they put a stop to this. So that it never happens again. I swear to you Tony, no one’s mad at you.”

Tony nodded as he pulled away. Winter leaned over to kiss his cheek and then twined his fingers with Tony’s and lifted them to his lips for one last chaste kis.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Winter was right. Maybe they were going to be okay. But as Thor and the other disappeared upstairs and Shuri and Bruce left the common area his stomach felt a sharp twist of doubt.

Ellen sensed his turmoil and sat down next to him, playfully knocking their shoulders together. She tentatively put her arm around his shoulder and laid her head on his shoulder. “We’re here now.” She said softly, into his shoulder. “And you’re safe.” Her words; however simple, hit him like a ton of bricks.

His entire body deflated against her shoulder. “I’m… I’m so tired.” He whispered softly.

She raised her hand to run gently through his hair and hushed him. “By the looks of it, so is everyone else…”

He could just barely crack open his eyes but he could see that she was right. All the pups were scattered around the couches curled up together in two’s sleeping: Kamala and Nova on one side of the loveseat opposite from them with Riri and Peter on the other. Just off the side in a large overstuffed chair was Miles with Gwennie curled up tight against his chest.

Movement caught off to the side of them caught his attention and he turned his head just in time to see Amadeus; swathed in a fluffy towel draped over his shoulder, walking towards them with a steaming coffee cup on a small platted between his hands.

Amadeus smiled at him. “Tea. It always soothes daddy.”

Ellen’s eyes grew large. That much sedative would _kill_ **_anyone._ **

“Don’t worry momma. It’s the normal green tea with a bit of honey to sweeten it. It’s just warm enough to get rid of the chill in your bones and lull you asleep, I promise.”

Tony sighed heavily. Tea. Not quite coffee; which he hadn’t allowed himself to think about since the nightmare had begun, but it was close. _Gods, I miss coffee,_ he thought to himself pitifully, knowing full well that coffee at this point would probably kill him.

“Thank you,” he said softly as he took the saucer to cup from Deus. He lifted the cup to his mouth and inhaled the steam. Milk and water and juice were all fine things that he’d never take for granted again, but a warm drink… something to chase the cold and dampness away… it almost brought a tear to his eye.

First he took a small tentative sip so as not to burn his tongue. The warmth, he was pretty sure he made an indecent noise at the warmth spread down his throat and through his chest. The second and third drinks were bigger, but he didn’t rush it. He wanted to savor the warmth… but his head had other ideas.

“M’tired.” He mumbled as his eyelids drooped and his head bobbed. “All I do i’seep any more.” He muttered under his breath.

“Recuperation. It’s called recuperation, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s head listed to one side. “Nothin’… I’m… I’m Nothin’...”

Amadeus’ head shot up like a dart. “Not Nothing, Sukbu, never Nothing.” He whispered ardently, so ardently that Ellen was taken aback.

“S’always s’mthing to you, Nipote*.” He mumbled as his head lolled to the side and rested against top of Amadeus’ head. “Always s’mthing to you.” He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

When she was sure that he was fast asleep Ellen softly suggested they lay him down but Amadeus’s arm shot out quickly and he shook his head sharply. “No momma, he can’t… just… no laying down. Just believe me.”

Ellen could only nod. Her son, her baby, he’d changed so much. It was as though some of his innocence had remained intact, but he was so much … smarter, in tune with those around him.

She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry as she saw him look at how much space he was taking it up and mutter under his breath that there was ‘enough room for Sukbu Winter’ or as he situated one throw pillow under Tony’ head before lifting his feet up onto the coffee table and putting the other pillow under his feet. Lastly he took the blanket that he had had previously wrapped around his shoulder; not a towel as both adults had mistaken it for, and draped it over both Tony and her laps before crawling underneath it, curling up at Tony’s side and leaning against him.

Tony’s arm lifted up as soon as Amadeus rested against him and Amadeus snuggled up underneath his arm as though he had done so a million times before.

And it broke her heart.

It also made her almost regret staying behind with Tony and the pups. Almost. She knew good and well that the Avengers were well equipped to deal with whatever hostile forces they might encounter… she knew good and well that there was nothing she could do that one of the Avengers couldn’t do better…  she knew that she had already lost too much time with Amadeus and that there was so much she needed to learn about the boy he was now.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to kick the hell out of a couple of terrorists to make her feel a tiny bit better…  And God help anyone that ever tried to lay a hand on Tony or his pups or her son ever again.

\--------

 

Thor, Pietro, and Wanda sat together on the loveseat. Wanda was holding onto Pietro so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Fury couldn’t quite decide if it was to keep him from flying out the window, or to make sure that he took her with him.

Scott and Hope sat across from them, faces grey and eyes  trained on the vials that sat on the table before them.

Sam sat on the other end of the table watching everyone’s different reactions. Scott’s expression warred between horror, despair, and fury. Hope looked as though she wanted nothing more than to get her helmet and fly to wherever these monsters were and lay waste to them all.

Pietro and Wanda though, they were the ones he worried about. Between her power and his speed; there was literally no stopping them. Perhaps Thor could stop them… if Thor there weren’t a lightning storm in his stormy grey eyes, and thunder weren’t rolling in the distance.

And that was the reaction that they got when they received the heavily redacted version with only the important bullet points.

Odin himself wouldn’t stand a chance of stopping these five if they found out how much more sordid and horrible it was.

“I thought the light show was over, Thor.” Sam said softly to the man sitting across from him.

Thor couldn't stop thinking about Kamala, small precious, precocious Kamala. She had made herself small and asked if she could climb him. He had, of course, granted her permission to do as she pleased, and she had. She had climbed his leather pant leg as though he were a great mountain with tiny grunts and loud exclamations.

When she had gotten to his neck she had become enamored with his hair. _"Can I braid it?"_ She had asked softly. 

 _"Of course."_ He had replied. And she had been so excited to take bits of his hair and twirl around until she had braided an entire section and it laid proudly against his chest.

" _Good?"_

" _Fantastic."_

And to think that such a girl, such a sweet and pure girl had been an  _experiment._ That her and her adorable siblings had been  _forced._ His blood boiled at the thought.

"THOR!" He heard Sam call his name and he blinked his eyes once, twice, three times before closing them, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Outside the grey clouds receded while the far off rumbling of thunder ceased. When he opened his eyes they were blue grey once more.

“That’s… those pups…” Scott said shakily, his eyes never leaving the vials with his name on the side. “I think I'm going to be sick.” He stood up suddenly and started pacing. “The pups, I hate to ask but…” but the words got stuck in his throat.

T’Challa shook his head. “None of them are ours, if that is what you are asking.”

“No, no, never in… I don’t care about that. But their …”

Fury closed his eye and shook his head. “They are as healthy as they could be under such circumstances. As for parentage… we are getting tests done as we speak.”

“They should be done by the time our mission is over…”

Scott let out a humorless laugh. “I… I’d like to formally tender my resignation.”

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO RESIGN TODAY!” Fury bellowed.

Scott didn’t hesitate to get into his face. “YOU CANNOT HONESTLY THINK THAT I CAN WALK INTO A PLACE WITH THESE KIND OF… OF… MONSTERS KNOWING FULL WELL WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO THAT OMEGA AND HIS PUPS…” his voice cracked. “To pups my Cassie’s age…” Fury cursed under his breath. “And you think that I could possibly NOT end their lives before they could do something else to ANOTHER Omega and their pups…”

“For what it’s worth, they never touched the kids.” Winter offered lamely, shrugging when everyone turned to him. “It’s not a lie.” He shrugged. “We never let them anywhere near ‘em.”

Scott let a shaky humorless laugh, but turned to Fury with unshed tears in his eyes. “I--”

“You ain’t resigning, no ONE is resigning. This is not a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned mission. Hell, I have no intentions of telling them more than what is absolutely necessary! Do I want to kill them all? You had better believe your ass I do. I hope they burn in hell! I want to tear through them like a hot knife through soft butter. I’ve got a kid now and five step kids now. And that’s not including the terrified Omega downstairs that practically ran out of this room when surrounded by Alpha’s. So yes, I give a damn about this operation. Yes, I realize that there are going to be casualties, but I’d much rather it be on THEIR side than OURS.”

He turned to Thor sharply. “No biblical storms.” He turned to Pietro. “I want you to run around the surrounding areas and look for anyone that is fleeing. Bring them back. Unless you can tell that they are fleeing for their own lives, and are not directly involved with this shit storm. I’m counting on you to use that,” he motioned vaguely towards his head. “Psychic thing you two are so fond of trying to hide.” Both twins winced.

He turned Wanda. “Your job is twofold. A) I want you with Hope and Thor in the Village.” He held back a wince. “And I want you to help weed out the Ten Rings.”

Both twins were on their feet at once. “No.”

“I gave my word to never…”

“You cannot ask this of her…”

“ENOUGH!” Fury bellowed. “Now, I understand what you are against, Wanda. But,” he motioned to the window. “There are people out there that helped with this, and we need to root them out. Thor is going to use his All-Speak to talk to the Omega’s and the pups; they are the most vulnerable. They’ll take one look at Thor and see that he can protect them from whatever threats might be levied against them. He’s going to eliminate the bulk load of the terrorists in the village. But I need you… you can see what they are thinking beyond language.”

Her face was blotchy and her nose was red. “I do not like the idea of doing this…” she looked out the window to the place where she and Pietro had  laughed and played and spun around with the pups in the rain. “But I will. This one time.”

“This is the last time. I swear.”

“I want that in writing.” Pietro grumbled as he squeezed her hand.

“I’ll have papers ready to sign before we’re prepared for take off.” T’Challa offered softly as they twins embraced.

“Good.”

“You said two fold?”

“Yes, Hope, you are going with Thor and his team. I want you to fly around. If you see any scared pups, Omega’s… anyone one that’s being held captive or against their will. If you find any I want you tell Thor so he can take care of it.”

“Scott; T’Challa has a flying ant problem and we’re going to fix it.”

Scott’s eyes went large. “For ME? You shouldn’t have.” T’Challa smiled at that. Scott had a way of bringing humor to the worst situations.

“Scott, you are going to go through the catacombs and put a special bomb in each room.” They all turned to him at that. “The bomb has a detonator, which will be in my possession and will not be detonated until the all clear is given and that is where you come in again, Wanda.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to need the biggest self contained shield you can muster to keep the detonation from affecting the town to the west of it and Wakanda. Is that manageable?”

Wanda hesitated.

“Is it?”

“Yes…”

“Wandi… It will be too much…”

“No, Pietro. I can do this. Have faith… please.”

His shoulders slumped in defeat. “I have faith in you…” his eyes swung to Fury. “It’s _others_ that I doubt.”

“Also, Hulk is going to be nearby.”

“What?”

“Wait?”

“Huh?”

“Perhaps they should hear this from someone else.” T’Challa offered. Fury shrugged. “Shuri is speaking to Banner right now, giving him limited  information. He’s getting less than you lot got. She’s giving him the broad strokes.”

Thor was on his feet. “With no one to defend her? Banner is reasonable. But Hulk?!”

Hope cleared her throat. “I think I see where you’re going with this Fury, and I’m not a particular fan of this kind of plan.”

Thor sat down slowly and Scott squinted at Fury. “Do tell, Hope. For all I can see is naught but anything that shall end in disaster.”

“We all know that Hulk is always present in Banner. Even when he’s meditating and zenned out; Hulk is always there. You’re hoping; and I really hope you’re right, that Banner is present inside Hulk enough to keep him from smashing every terrorist that comes his ways because they’ve hurt Amadeus and by extension those that Amadeus cares about.” She paused. “Stop me if I’m wrong.”

Fury smirked. “You’re right; mostly. I’m hoping that hearing the ‘broad stroke’ details with Banner in charge will help Hulk understand that the terrorists are needed alive and not… smashed.” He turned to Thor. “When I said I want you to weed out the terrorists, I meant, literally. I want you to use your hammer and … for the lack of better word ‘lob’ them out of town and into Hulk’s waiting ‘embrace’ if you will.”

Scott let out a huff of laughter. “They aren’t stupid enough to think they can escape Hulk.”

“Precisely.”

“And it will be a show of force to both the people in the town and the terrorists inside the town that we mean business.” Sam added.

“Yes.”

“Huh,” Scott clicked his tongue. “Just when I think you can’t get more devious… you prove me wrong… I don’t know whether I should feel admiration or distress.”

“Both.” Fury answered for him.

“Both is good.”

Wanda cleared her throat. “That leaves the small matter of the vials.” Which she couldn’t take her eyes off of. The vials disgusted her, but the ones marked ‘Scarlet Witch’ and ‘Quicksilver’ tore at her very soul.

“I was hoping that you would take care of them Wanda.” T’Challa said softly. “Destroy them, please, and dispose of what is left over in whatever pocket universe you can muster. Make it so that nothing of it will ever be able to be used.”

Her eyes glowed red. “It would be my greatest pleasure.” She growled as her hands sparked crimson. The vials slowly rose from the table and levitated in mid air. As it levitated it was engulfed by a transparent orb of crimson, then another and another. Once she believed it secure enough she started to clench her fist until the vials and the case that contained them started to crumble into itself . She knew that destroying all the samples was important, but her eyes never left the two vials most important to her.  When all that remained was a small clump of black matter the crimson orbs that had surrounded it shrunk until all three encapsulated it completely.

Once finished she pulled the crimson ball of matter towards her with one hand and opened a portal with another. She looked at the Director squarely in the eye, her own eyes full of righteous indignation as she held the ball in the palm of her hand and clenched her fist around it before throwing it hard as she could into the open portal.

When she closed the portal closed her eyes returned to their normal brown and everyone in the room seemed to relax. “No one will **_ever_ ** use those vials for anything **_ever._ ** ”

“Good, thank you Wanda.”

“Yeah, thanks” Scott echoed, his voice wavering a little.

“Uh,” Winter interjected cautiously. “Does that happen a lot nowadays? Cause… that…”

T’Challa smiled at him warmly. “Wanda is a mutant. One of the strongest of her kind. Her sorcery is second to none.”

“Don’t let Strange hear that, he’ll be offended.” Hope muttered under her breath.

“And no, to my knowledge there are only two people that can create such portal.”

“And we appreciate that she’s on our side… a lot.” Scott added.

Everyone smiled a little at that.

“Good, now that that is out of the way, now it’s onto the mission. Wheels up in ten…”

Everyone stood to get ready but Wanda called out to Fury. “Wait… what about Clint? He’s not slept in…”

Fury hid a smile; it was one of the few things that Fury took great pride in was Clint’s pseudo-quasi parental relationship with the twins. He was 100% sure that none of them realized that they had become a little family unit. Well, Natasha noticed, but Natasha noticed everything.

“Natasha gave him a sedative that will put him out for a good hard half an hour power nap. It’ll take us that long to get the perimeter secured.”

Appeased, the twins got to their feet to change into their gear.

Fury walked over to the door where T’Challa and Winter stood talking softly.

“Gentlemen, are you both sure you want to sit this one out?”

T’Challa turned to him sharply. “Wakanda is a separatist nation. As King I have no choice in the matter.” He paused. “I assure you, Director, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t give to be there with you, but I cannot. For my people, our sovereignty, and our independence is at stake. If we were to be seen as taking action now, it would change everything. I must look out for my country, my people, and by extension, our refugees, first and foremost.”

Fury nodded. “Understandable.”

“Having said that; at my request Shuri has already mustered a small faction of the Dora Milaje and they have been scouring the desert since their arrival.”

Fury’s eyebrow rose. “And have they found anything.”

“Unfortunately they weren’t followed.”

“Unfortunately?”

“The Dora are none too fond of anyone that would enslave or mistreat an Omega. They were hoping to catch someone so that they could at the very least **_feel_ ** like they had done something to prevent it from happening again.”

“Understandable.” Fury turned to Winter.

“No.” He stated simply. “My place is with my family. Tony needs me.” _And I need him._ “And the pups would worry. They’ve been through enough. And…” he paused. “... if I were to go back… it would be a one man wrecking crew… and I… I can’t do that… not anymore. I’ve got to much too lose, and too many people counting on me to keep it together. I’m staying back and that’s that.”

Fury nodded, but before he could open his mouth he heard a loud roar and the castle shook.

“What was….”

“That would be Hulk…”

The door opened and Shuri rushed in breathlessly.

“Are you--”

“I’m fine, brother.” She said as her chest heaved.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Oh, considering everything, I’m doing spectacularly.” She deadpanned.

Winter cursed under his breath. “I’m leaving this to you lot. I have to go check on them.”

\------

Ellen stood in the archway of the garden where she had just kissed her husband goodbye, and seen her Hulk looking back at her in his eyes. It wasn’t something you ever get used to; seeing a giant rage monster staring back at with such affection.

Bruce hadn’t said anything… his body language had spoken for him. Anger. Rage. Fury. Despair. They all swirled around him ominously.

“Just come back to me… to us…” was all she had said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Bruce had pulled away after the kiss to take off his shirt and hand it to her. “Always.”

And then she had watched him, her big green monster emerge from her small studious scientist, he gave a great roar and then he took off for the desert.

Sh heard someone come up behind her and when she peeked over her shoulder she saw that it was Winter.

“You okay?”He asked breathlessly.

“I’m fine… were the pups…”

“No, still sleeping like logs… Tony too, thankfully.”

“Good, good…” She nodded, looked one last time at the horizon and noticed Thor flying northwest following Hulk and the quinjet went northeast over an outcropping of mountains.

“It’s hard to believe that two hours ago I was mourning the loss of my son… and now… now my little family has grown 10 fold.” She turned back to him and smiled. “If I haven’t said it before, allow me to say it now. Thank you. My son… my baby…” she choked on the words. “I didn’t think… I never thought I’d…. and now… thank you..”*

Winter nodded. “You’re welcome… though I reckon I should be thanking you for raising such a compassionate kid. When he arrived… it was bad. It was… not easy for anyone. They sent me away for some stupid mission… wasn’t even to kill anyone, just retrieve an intimidation run or something.” He gave an exasperated sigh and leaned against the opposite side of the archway.

“And I came back and it was still chaotic, it was still a mess. But there was Deus, helping out where he could. ‘Mala had this nasty bug she couldn’t shake. She could barely breath and Yensen had his hands full with Riri and Miles being scared because Mala wasn’t getting better and Tony…” his voice trailed off.

“I get it.” She said softly, putting her hand on his arm.

“It was too much.” He whispered softly. “But there was Deus. Barely knew anyone's name and he was there; rubbing this...this goop into her collarbone and telling her to breath and… and…” he inhaled sharply. “He’s a real miracle worker that one.” He smiled weakly.

“It was about… a month or so after that that something happened…. I don’t know what… neither does Tony, honestly. One minute I’m guarding the door the next minute they are escorting Tony and Yinsen outside, they made me lock the door and follow…”

He sighed heavily. “Only Tony and I came back.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, and the hits kept coming. Tony was a hot mess. Suddenly I’m fulfilling Yinsen’s role as their Alpha, and trying to help keep Tony from…” he let out a frustrated noise. “It was worse than mourning someone you’ve lost. It was worse than feeling like you’ve lost it all. Because Yinsen was everything to them… to all of them. He was their Alpha, their friend, their doctor, their teacher. They took the sun from the sky and replaced it was a half assed candle.” he shook his head roughly.

Ellen chuckled softly as she walked over to him and bumped shoulders. “Considering how well adjusted they are, I reckon the candle wasn’t all that bad.”

He gave a half hearted huff. “They are… I had little to do with it… I mean… I don’t know anything about raising pups. I don’t remember **_being_ ** a pup. I just … hold onto them when they are sad, read books to them, listen to them, and try to give them some semblance of normalcy… which we most definitely are not.” He added with a derisive snort.

Ellen chuckled softly and pulled on his elbow to follow her back inside the mansion. “First of all; normal is highly overrated. Second of all;” she paused at the entrance of the living room. “Would you really have it any other way?”

Winter paused next to her and let out a little sigh at the sight of Amadeus curled up next to Tony, Kamala curled up with Nova in a chair, Riri and Peter curled up together in a love seat and Miles curled around Gwennie in a plush overstuffed chair next to them.

“No… no. Can’t say I would.”

\-------

(I would also like to take a moment and apologize for my appalling grammar and punctuation. It’s horrible. And I apologize.)

  


(*Nipote: italian for nephew)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps: I am so sorry for the wait. I have a “social life” and by that i mean i go to a friends house on my days off and binge watch things on netflix… but i have ESCAPED and now am writing… lets see how much i can get done yes/yes?)


	15. in which Clint FIIINALLY gets to hit something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda sees things she cannot unsee. Thor gets to use mjolnier for funzies (kind) and the rest of the avengers get (quite possibly angrier) (I'm bad at summaries. i apologize.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback. i don't know if i'm doing this right :/
> 
> my muse needs fuel. also, i'm trying to hammer out one last chapter before my vacation ends.

(I want you lot to know that I actually looked up names that start with ANT for yall… just saying. PS: a bit of this got deleted and I seriously don’t know how and I’m upset cause it was REALLY GOOD D:) (I feel like I should apologize for Thor inconsistent speech patterns. He gets more old Englishy when he’s upset :/)

 

(Please remember that some of the guards were Alpha’s, they just had vasectomies.)

 

Clint wasn’t much of a dreamer. Well, everyone dreamed, he just tried to not remember his. Every once in awhile there were dreams he didn’t mind… but by and large… dreaming just wasn’t something he looked forward too. And it wasn’t too often that he was conscious of the fact that he was in fact dreaming.

He was dreaming this time. And he knew it.

This is why he had been avoiding sleep. When two people on the same flight have a prophetic dream it's a good chance others did too and just aren’t mentioning it. Damn Fury for insisting on a power nap and damn Natasha for putting it in that tasty tea that Ellen got him hooked on.

Behind him was the carnival… because that’s where 80% of his dreams took place. In front of him was a large him, a hill, that he had never seen before. Usually he could recall every place that that damned Carnival of Crime had taken him. But this hill, no… this hill was different, because at the top of the hill was a kid. A little girl, a little blonde girl with a mop of blonde hair sitting next to an Eastern Asian man who was looking at the sky… _Oh boy…_

He looked up again and the man was looking over his shoulder at him… smirking… smirky little bastard.

After he  took a fortifying breath he walked up the hill. But as he walked up the man started walking too, down the hill. By the time he got to the top of the hill the man was in the field below with his hands in his pocket as he gazed at the stars.

He looked down at the girl, at Gwennie and sat down next to her with his arms and legs crossed.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” she pointed to the man in the field. “It’s a metaphor.” She whispered softly.

“Wha-- oh…” He watched as the man pointed to the stars and slowly dissipated into the sky like stardust swirling in the air until it started to descend like a falling star fizzling out as it approached the north star.

He turned his head to look at her and found himself nose to nose with her. Her eyes; it was like looking into a reflection of his own eyes, so blue that they almost seemed purple.

“Sunova--”

“Ssssh, language.” She put her finger to his lips.

His eyes went crossed and when they uncrossed she was gone.

Gone.

“ _GWENNIE!!”_ He lunged, causing himself to fall off the bed. He cursed and mumbled as he frantically tried to untangle himself from the blankets that Natasha had insisted he sleep under.

Natasha came rushing in the door and put her hands on his shoulders. “Woah woah… what happened?”

“A metaphor?”

“What?”

“A metaphor happened. A hill. A falling star. And Gwennie. She told me it was a metaphor… and then I cursed and she said ‘language’ and disappeared… and and…”

Natasha sighed heavily. “Is that why you were avoiding sleep…”

He looked up sharply. “I saw Banner sleepwalking with Hulk behind the wheel. _You_ try sleeping after listening to his prophetic dream.”

She frowned and shrugged. “I see your point. Now get up. We’re about to take off.” She helped him get to his feet and he stumbled a little, he clutched his heart, his chest heaving.

“This really has gotten to you hasn’t it.” She asked seriously.

“I'm shook.”

She shook her head and cuffed his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re not alone. Now get it together. I need my co-pilot.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m your co-pilot.” He muttered, his hand still over his hammering heart as he followed her out.

\------

As they boarded the Quinjet a courier approached T’Challa with an envelope.

“Ah, thank you.” He turned to Fury. “Sign on the dotted line.”

Fury gave him a scathing look as he scan the paper and signed it.

“You were serious.”

“I am always serious when it comes to my teammates.”

\-----

(On the Quinjet)

“Everyone pay attention; there is no room for fuck ups here.” Fury bellowed from his command post. “Everyone pay attention to your maps. This is Winters contribution to our op. Now listen up. Scott, you will place a bomb in each room. If you have any see anything of interest, have questions or concerns you will speak up. Natasha and Rhodes are going to do recon in upper levels of the catacombs to see if they have any tech or computers that need hacking. Clint and Sam are going to sweep the halls and look for their … _testing_ areas. Cap will be taking the remainder of the halls checking for anything that have been forgotten or needs destroyed. Are we all clear on our missions?”

“Yessir!”

“Good.” He turned to Wanda. “Maximoff. You sensing any life signs?”

Wanda’s eyes were closed with her head titled to the side. “Besides Hulk and Pietro… there are ...two… maybe three inside the catacombs. None around it.”

“Pietro?”

“ _Yessir, not finding anyone in the surrounding desert. Only the two or three inside._ ”

“Clint?”

“Yeah,” he called out from the co-pilot seat.

“Can you take these stragglers out without killing them?”

Clint came around the corner jerking his bow into a staff. “It would give me great pleasure to beat the snot out of all comers.” He sneered.

“Good. Cap, you help him. Pietro, do us a favor. Get your sister and go to the town where Thor’s team is. Buy some rope and join Hulk.”

They all raised an eyebrow at that. “Hulk can’t tie knots, and he doesn’t hate Pietro.” He paused. “You up for it, Quicksilver?”

“ _You’re getting back at me for the papers aren’t you?_ ”

There was a pregnant pause.

“ _Yes, I’m up to it._ ”

“Good. Now. Let’s get done here so we can blow this shit up and have one less thing to worry about.”

As the Quinjet landed Wanda stepped off, held out her arms and disappeared in a silver blur.

“Fast lil bastard.” Clint chortled.

“I heard that.” Pietro said from beside Steve.

“ **_JESUS!!_ ** ”

“I’m here for prisoners.”

Steve patted his shoulder and shoved Clint forward. “C’mon. Remember, attack, but don’t kill.”

Clint mimicked him under his breath as they came up to the mouth of the catacombs.

Both stopped suddenly. It was bullet riddled. When Winter said that they went out guns blazing… he really meant it… a lot.

“Weird.” Clint muttered. “No bodies.”

“But you can tell where they were.” Steve pointed to a couple of drag marks.

“How nice, tidy terrorists.”

Suddenly, they could hear voices talking indistinctly, at least three of them.

“Ssssh… Pietro…” He looked over and Pietro was already gone. “CLINT!” He hissed.

But Clint was full of righteous piss and vinegar. “Hey assholes!” He bellowed as he turned the corner.

“God dammit, Clint.” Cap muttered as he picked up his shield and ran after him.

The fight was short and one sided. The first two thought they could just bumrush Clint, and they weren’t expecting a vibranium staff to the solar plexis. The third saw Captain America and dropped to his knees with his hands behind his head.

“Smart. This one’s smart.” Clint snorted sarcastically. “Right up there with becoming a TERRORIST!” He snarled.

“Now’s not the time…” Cap muttered as he dragged the unconscious men to the mouth of the cave.

“Where’s that speedy lil…” he looked over and one by one the suspects disappeared.

“Be careful with this one. He’s _smart._ ” He said right as disappeared too. “ _Hey, if I put my fist out right now, would I hit you?”_ He said into his comm.

_“Not even if you tried, friend.”_

_“Dammit.”_

_“Is that the all clear?”_ Fury asked shortly.

_“Yessir it is.”_

_“Good, now go. The sooner we get done the sooner we blow this place to kingdom come.”_

\-----

Hulk was sitting in the sand about a kilometer outside of the closest town when Wanda showed up.

“You help Omega’s?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Look out for my brother, please.”

“Hulk make sure no puny family get hurt.”

Wanda grinned at that. Hulk was a interesting person/creature? She wouldn’t dare call him a _thing._ He wasn’t quite the monster the media wanted people to think he was, but he definitely wasn’t Bruce Banner.

“When we’re through we’ll meet you here.” She said as she started towards the village.

“Red.” Hulk called out.

Wanda turned.

“Scarf?” He said tossing her a small bundle of clothe.

“Oh, thank you. I forgot mine.”

“Hulk keep puny family safe.”

Wanda smile at that. Whatever he was, Hulk was definitely family.

After putting the scarf on she used her powers to hasten her arrival to the gates of the town. Her plan was to mingle, to get a read on the people and read only the minds she absolutely had to.

\-------

Thor was in his element. He loved the people of Midgard. He loved mingling with them. He loved small markets. Everything about it was so… quaint. The hustle and bustle reminded him of the markets on Asgard full of produce and trinkets and food stuff.

He was dressed down, fitted brown pants, a cream colored top that fit in well with those around him and he wore a dark green travelling cloak that went down to his waistline with the hood down* as he walked about the various stalls.

“Good day.” He greeted a young male omega and his female beta companion at a fruit stall. “I would like to buy a bag of thy fine fruit… and perhaps a moment of thy time.”

They looked up at him fearfully.

“You needn’t worry, friend. I come only for information, no more, no less. And if you have none that I seek, I shall pay for my food stuffs and be on my way.”

They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and nodded. “What is it you seek?”

“There art a group of men, Alpha’s and Beta’s alike that had in their possession a young Omega for many years. They did horrible things to him and he was forced to bear pups under their none to tender care.”

The pair gasped.

“Two days past the Omega, his pups, and a brave warrior journeyed across the sands to safety. My friends and I, we work to keep peace and wish to bring these monsters to justice.”

“And you want to know if they are… here?”

“Please, I beg thee. We wish only to ensure the safety of the Omega’s and their ilk. The things that this young Omega has been put through art things that one wouldst not wish upon their most sworn enemy… if you can…” The young male Omega tugged on his sleeve and pointed at a group of men exiting a building.

“They said there was a fire fight. They said they were victorious, that they banished their ‘Omega Whore’ to their death in the sands. They threatened families if they didn’t turn over their Omega’s to the Ten Rings.”

Thor straightened his back and held up one finger before pressing the button on the primitive comm unit in his ear. “Fury, you said these fiends called themselves the Ten Rings, correct?”

_“Yes, you find some?”_

“Verily. Hulk, you have incoming.”

“ _Good.”_

He turned to the duo and smiled. He pulled coins out of his pocket, he didn’t know how much it was, but by the expressions on their faces it was a lot. He was very grateful that Lady Shuri had thought to give him several bags of them. “Take this, my name is Thor, I am of the Avengers. Tell thy kin and kith that there is naught to fear as long they art not terrorists. We only come for them. Thank you. Please set my bag aside though. Thy fruits art lovely.”

They nodded their heads feverously as they gathered the coins and pointed Thor in the right direction.

Thor turned around, walked over to the men and asked. “I hear you speak for those of the Ten Rings.”

The men started nudging each other proudly. “Yes. We do.”

“Wouldst it also make ye the men whom kept an Omega captive some ten years past.”

Their eyes lit up. “Yes,” he barking laughing, “That bitch ran into the desert to die.” One heckled.

Thors smile dropped. “Excuse me? What hath thou called this bearer of young?”

“That bitch ran… took his pups out to die in the …”

His words were cut off as Thor reached out, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. “Thou hath no manners nor honor. Thou hath no right to speak of any Omega in such a way.” As he dropped him he pulled Mjolnir from his belt and gave him a gentle tap that sent him flying over the town’s walls.

The townspeople were shocked, as slowly it dawned on them what was happening they started backing away slowly as they knew of their own innocence. It was those that were guilty that ran or stood their ground.

“Who the hell do you think you are? _”_ One of the men demanded.

“I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, Protector of Midgard, and a proud member of the Avengers.” He growled as he twirled Mjolnir. “As an Avenger I hath taken a solemn oath to defend the weak and oppressed. I have with mine own eyes seen what hath happened to the Omega you slander so easily.”

“ **It** died.” Another sneered.

“ **He** lives!” Thor growled as he lobbed the man into the air.

Wanda stood off to the side sifting through mental images flashing through the minds of the men collected. She gasped when images of Tony curled into a ball, broken, and bleeding flashed through a man’s head as he tried to flee the see.

“NO!” She growled as threw her magic at him and encapsulated him in a crimson ball. Another image of Tony crawling across on the floor over broken glass flashed through another's mind and she suspended the first in the air.

As the men turned to flee image after image of a battered, broken, scared, and even eerily blank Tony flashed through their minds and each one she put in a bubble and suspended them in air.

Thor looked at her smiling. “Are they durable enough for me to hit them without harming their captives?”

“Yes.” She breathed in deeply, trying to center herself, trying to wade through the images trying to find the ones that had were of Winter or Tony or the pup.

 _“Think I found one, guys.”_ Came Hope’s voice over the comm.

“Where?” Wanda asked.

A window shutter opened. “ _Over here. If they aren’t Ten Rings… well they aren’t the good guys.”_

Wanda turned to Thor. “Perhaps it would help if you introduced us, Thor?”

“Verily.”

 

\-----

 

Scott had named his new friend Antigone. Antigoni provided a nice smooth ride and didn’t seem to mind the extra weight of the BOMBS he was carrying. As they entered the first room Scott steered Antigoni around the darkened room with a lantern that he had built into his helmet turned on. He had already placed the bomb when they swooped by a whip on the wall. Ever the over eager curious beaver, Scott had Antigoni do another fly by when he realized that there was something on the wall… a whip with a word engraved on the handle.

**_N O T H I N G_ **

It sent a shiver down his spine. He tried to shrug it off in the second room but he found another. It also had an inscription on the handle. **_N O T H I N G_ **

It really didn’t sit well with him at all, so the second bomb went on the whip.

By the third room he was getting that pit in his stomach that told him that it meant more than what you suspected. “Hey, Rhodes?”

_“Yeah?”_

“I gotta question to ask you on the private channel.”

_“Switching….”_

“Okay, so far I’ve been in three room and in all of them are these whips on the walls… and they are all inscribed with the word nothing.”

There was a long pause.

“Hello, Rhodes?”

_“Put the explosive on the whip… would you?”_

There was a certain almost quivery quality to his voice that set alarm bells in Scott’s head. Rhodes never got emotional over little things.

“Wha?”

_“Please Scott… and you don’t say anything to anyone about this, you hear?”_

“Yeah yeah, sure I can… I can do that. I’m really don’t want to know do I?”

_“I’ll explain later…. I promise.”_

“On second thought… I’m probably better off not knowing.”

_“Yeah, I appreciate that, Lang. No really, man. Thanks Scott.”_

Scott had to stop Antigoni for a second. Rhodes just used his real name. Rhodes NEVER called anyone, but Thor, by their first name.

“You’re welcome Rhodes…” he said softly. “Going back to comms.”

“ _Anything I need to know about?_ ” Fury asked.

“No sir, just was double checking that’s all.”

_“Good.”_

 

\----

 

Natasha noticed that the entire computer bank was fried. “They must have known trouble was coming.”

“Nope.”

“Huh?”

“Nope. This is a Anthony Edward Stark Speciality. This is pure Tony.” He looked around the room with pride. He didn’t even have to look closely to tell that the computer  had been overheated to the point of immolation. That was classic Tony Stark. That was something he had seen rain down upon the head of a computer science teacher that couldn’t handle being corrected by a 16 year old. Granted, Tones hadn’t exactly been gentle or polite  about it… but they had it coming to them because even novices could see that the teacher hadn’t known what they were talking about.

He looked around with pride but as Natasha moved his heart plummeted to the soles of his shoes. There was plaque on the wall with a whip that had the word **_N O T H I N G_ ** engraved crudely on the handle. **** His body was moving of its own volition and before he knew it he had the plaque with the whip above his head and he was banging it on the smoldering computer tower over and over and over again until it was a bent, broken and twisted heap on the floor.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA!” Natasha exclaimed her hands in front of her to ward off any debris that might fly off. “What’s wrong? What’s going on? What’s happening?!”

“ _Is there a problem?”_ Fury asked over comms.

“No.” Rhodey said gravely, his chest heaving from exertion. “I just… I got a little upset thinking about… stuff and….”

_“Do you need to recuse yourself from this mission, Rhodes?”_

“No, no sir. It was just a one time thing… It’s out of my system. And I apologize to Natasha… Sorry…”

“Apology accepted.” She turned off her comm for a second. “And I don’t believe that bullshit for a second, but I’m going to let it slide out of respect for you and your relationship with Stark.”

“Thank you.” He mouthed before turning back to the simmering husks of desktops as he tried to compose himself.

“Sir, there is nothing salvageable here.”

_“How do you know?”_

“Because someone sent a virus that caused the mother boards fans to disable and temperature to rise to somewhere near the temperature of the molten hot lava if I were to make a rough estimation.”

Rhodey snorted softly. “Yeah, sounds like something he would do.”

_“Good. I mean it’s bad, cause I’ve got no intel to go on, but it’s good that he knew to screw them over as best he could.”_

“Yeah…. Yeah… that’s my boy…” he sniffed.

There was a buzzing in the air and it stopped right next to Rhodey.

“I don’t see it.” Scott said next to Rhodey’s head.

“Look down, Lang.”

“Oh… found it!” The were was a small *ting* of the bomb sticking to the debri and the buzzing went flying out the room again.

Natasha made eye contact with him.

“Later.”

 

\-------

 

Clint and Sam were clearing out the rooms. Anything that might have been… well… something… had been compromised. The weapons were bent in two, monitors were smashed, test tubes and vials obliterated.

Neither man spoke as they looked in each room, but they both had the pit growing in their stomach. Both men had noticed the plaques on the wall but they weren’t about to mention it to each other or over the comms. They did make note it on their tablets in case they were important.

The fourth, fifth and last doors in the hall were all different than the rest.

“Oh boy.” Sam breathed.

“I feel like this is the door before a boss battle.”

“Just kick it in.” Sam groaned.

With a shrug Clint kicked the door in… and they both with that they hadn’t.

“What in the…”

“Oh god…”

“ _Is there a problem?”_ Fury asked.

“Private comm?”

“Private comm.”

_“What’s the matter boys?”_

“We found the… I think we found their communal area?” Clint said with a gulp.

_“What makes you think that?”_

Sam was the first one to take a step in. “Oh, I’m judging by the stripper pole, the torture tools, and… dear god what does that even do?”

 _“What’s it look like?”_ Came Rhodey’s all but calm voice.

_“Rhodes, this is…”_

_“What. Does. It. Look. Like?”_ He said slower.

“Looks like stirrups with restraints …”

 _“Yes, that’s the communal area.”_ Rhodey cut him off. _“Is there anything of interest in there?”_

Sam looked around. “Nothing that I want to think about, or remember, or …” his eyes landed on the plaque and the whip and it all clicked. He took a deep shaky breath. “Someone get Scott on this channel.”

_“Someone ask for me?”_

“Scott, I’m marking a room in this area. I would suggest putting multiple devices in them.”

There was a long pause. _“Fury? Is that okay?”_

There was another pause. _“Yes… do it.”_

_“Oh, and Lang… don’t forget the Whip.”_

The silence become long and awkward.

 _“Don’t worry.”_ Scott growled menacingly; something no one was used to hearing in his voice. _“I’m getting_ **_everyone_ ** _I see. Lang, out.”_

“What was that? What was that? Did I just hear Scott Lang get mad?” Even when he was fighting Doctor Doom or Doc Oc, Scott Lang cracked wise. But Scott Lang mad. That set off warning bells.

“Yeah, sounded like it.” Clint shook his head. “I’m going to take a giant leap here and say that those plaques we’ve been purposefully ignoring are **_everywhere._ ** ”

Sam cursed under his breath.

“Next room?”

“Maybe we open the next two at the same time and see which one is worse.”

Clint paused. “I don’t even want to ask if it can get worse, because that’ll jinx it.”

They walked out of the room, took a stance in front of both doors, nodded and kicked.

“ ** _FUCK!”_ **

 

\-----

 

Steve wished they had sent someone else to this room.

He wished with every bone in his body that Fury had sent someone else to look into this room. It wasn’t just any room. This is where they had lived.

It was small and cramped but you could tell that they had tried to make it as ‘normal’ as possible.

There was small room off to the side which was too small to be an actual bedroom; but you could tell that there had been a concerted- effort to make the room as comfortable and as friendly as they could. The makeshift pillows lain with care. The makeshift mattress was covered in a with a threadbare blanket as though the occupants had intended to turn in for the night. There even was a patchwork curtain hanging from the doorway.

The rest of the room was… not huge, but not small… but it was cramped. There was a dilapidated couch in front of a broken coffee table that was being kept even by old empty boxes. The coffee table had cups and plates and…  gods help him, a small binky sat between a cup and a plate.

He hesitated a second before putting it in his suit pocket. It might have just been a binky, but it might be something Tony had wanted to keep. He hadn’t seen Nova with one, but still… sentiment.

Carefully he walked around the room. Off to the side was a small enclave with a counter and a sink. Not far from that was a small area that had served as bathroom, and next to it was the most crude shower/bath tub he had ever seen.

They got by with little and that was obvious.

There were plates and cups and trash scattered everywhere; probably from a last sweep before their ‘great escape’. But there were telltale ‘family’ things everywhere. The thin mattress that Winter and Tony had shared on the floor, one side had more filler than other, and more makeshift pillows too. Little chairs strewn here and there. There were a dilapidated of dilapidated bookshelves that held nothing now. But there was one bookshelf that looked industrial. Maybe the Ten Rings had put it there for a special reason. He didn’t know. And he didn’t care.

There was, however, one book on the top shelf. It was way back on the shelf. He wouldn’t have noticed it at all if he hadn’t been standing halfway across room when he saw the shelf.

Curiosity peeked he walked over to the bookshelf and reached for the book. “Huh.” The book didn’t have a title or an author… and when he opened it up he couldn’t help but chuckle. The book was hollowed out and inside was a small empty tin of something that smelled almost like vapor rub. ‘ _This’_ he thought to himself. ‘ _This is something I would want to keep.’_ He wasn’t sure if Winter or Tony would… but… it never hurt.

As he pivoted his foot he creak under his feet. The floor was made of dirt everywhere else though, so he stopped, turned around and stepped again.

_*creak*_

_*creak*_

He put the book and pacifier on the coffee table and knelt on the dirt floor a couple feet in front of it. He ran his hand across the dirty floor and at first felt nothing unusual. But in front of the bookshelf was a small patch of carpeting covered by the dirt.

“Huh.” He mumbled as he took out his utility knife and cut around the edges until he came to the corner. Then, he grabbed the corner and pulled it away as carefully as he could. Underneath it he discovered wood flooring, long thick, sturdy wood planks all in a row… except for three that were slightly different from the rest.

“Well, never hurts to look I suppose.” He muttered to himself as he took the first plank and wiggled it out. The second board was a little harder to move. He wasn’t really paying that much attention and so he didn’t notice that industrial bookcase was leaning precariously forward until he moved the third board and it made a loud groaning noise.

“LOOK OUT!” He heard and looked up just in time to see Scott jump off of his flying ant to become larger than Steve, catch the bookcase and set it down on the ground.

“Yeesh, that thing had to have weight 300 lbs, easy.”

“Ah... thanks Scott.” He said sheepishly.

Scott shrank down to normal size and took off his helmet. “Ah, you’re welcome, Cap. You just gotta be careful. 300 lb bookcases might not kill you, but boy would it leave a nasty bruise.”

Steve chuckled awkwardly. “You’re right… it would.” He looked at the boards beneath him and realized that beneath the boards had been a hiding spot.

“Hey, what you got there?” Scott asked curiously.

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” He moved to look inside the whole and sighed. There was a box. A long and narrow box. “Let’s see.” He pulled it out carefully and laid it on the floor.

“Oh… does that look like a keepsake box to you, Cap? Cause it looks like a keepsake box to me.”

Steve cursed under his breath. It didn’t just look like a keepsake box. It looked like **_Yinsen’s_ ** keepsake box. Like, one that neither Tony nor Winter knew about going from the accumulated dust on the top.

“Yeah, I think this is what I’m looking for.”

“That everything you think? No dollies or special anything else?”

“Just a couple things, I think they were pretty thorough.”

“That’s good…” Scott’s voice trailed off. “You have **_got_ ** to be kidding me!”

“What?”

_“Something wrong, Lang?”_

“In their _living quarters!”_ He exclaimed, as though that explained anything to Steve.

A string of curses could be heard over the comms.

Steve looked up as Scott threw a bomb onto a plaque with a whip.

“Let’s get out of here, Cap. This room is done.” Scott growled before shrinking and calling the flying ant to pick him up.

“I feel like I just missed something big.” Steve said over the com.

“ _It’s nothing. It’ll only make you madder.”_ Rhodes explained.

 _“You find anything of import, Cap?”_ Fury asked.

“Honestly, yes. But it’s not going to be opened by anyone but it’s proper owner. And from the engraving on the lid… it’s not one of us.” He said as he ran his fingers over the name Tony engraved at the top of the lid and just below it was a word that he was pretty sure was an intimate term of endearment. “If you don’t need me anymore I’m going to join you back on the quinjet.”

_“Understood. See you up here in ten.”_

_\---------_

As Steve walked back up the halls of the catacombs he heard the dual cursing of both Sam and Clint. He paused and listened to the comms.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“I found it… we found it…”_

_“Found what?” Rhodey growled._

_“The epicenter.”_ It took about five seconds and he saw Rhodey running in front of him followed closely by Natasha. She stopped when she saw Steve.

“I think… I think I’m going to go with you.” She breathed out heavily.

“To the quinjet?”

“Yes… I don’t think I should…” she paused. “I’m so fucking angry Steve.”

“Get in line.” He whispered as he started walking again. “Get in line.”

\------

 

*for reference: http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/thor-the-dark-world-chris-hemsworth6.jpg


	16. In which the Author begs forgiveness from her readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Rhodey finally gets to break some stuff. J.A.R.V.I.S. gets formally introduced to the pups. The pups discover the library. And Some other stuff happens, but I'm so bad at these things :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to apologize for being gone SO LONG. the creative juices were they I just couldn't get hem from my finger tips to the laptop. The chapter isn't 100% what i want it to be, and I totally reserve the right to fiddle with it later when I re-read it for the seventh time and see where i can fix it :x
> 
> if you are still reading this story, I thank you. and I really REALLY do apologize for taking so long. I'm actually thinking about wrapping this up in the next couple of 4-5 chapters cause I want to write some recovery fic set in this story, but it would draw it out to much and I don't want to forget how it ends.
> 
> okay, one last time. I'm SO SORRY. Please take a few seconds to chastise me in the comments below.

I AM SO SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED. THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME SUCH A FIT. I ENDED UP RE-WRITING BITS OF IT TWICE BECAUSE I JUST COULDN’T DEAL WITH BITS OF IT. IT’S STILL NOT 100% WHAT I WANTED BUT I’M TRYYYYYING *SOB*

________

Rhodey found Sam, Clint and Scott standing together in the middle of the hall way.

“Umm…” Clint couldn’t look him in the face, his eyes darting around.

“Okay on this…”

“No.” Scott put his hand on Sam’s arm. “I see what you’re doing here, and I appreciate it. But door number two is only going to make him mad. It’s insult to injury. It’s bad enough that we are willfully showing him his worst nightmare. Door number two is NOT an option!”

Rhodey turned away from Sam and Scott and started walking towards the second door.

Scott took off his helmet, tossed it to Clint, pivoted on his heel, put both hands on either side of Rhodey's chest, and dug his feet into the ground in an attempt to stop Rhodes, but really only managed to slow him down. Rhodey was going to the second door even if it meant pushing Scott through first.

“Don’t do it.” He grunted as Rhodes tried to push through. “Listen to me! LISTEN! I’m talking to you not as a teammate but from one Alpha to another. Don’t do this to yourself. You don’t want to see what’s in there. Don’t do this, Rhodey. DAMMIT! Don’t do it because you love him!” He growled, causing Rhodey to stop. His chest was heaving, his breathing erratic.

“I just met the guy a couple of hours ago and I know you love him. Not in the same way you love Pepper, but just as intensely and this is killing you.  And … and… look… look at me. I get it. Maybe not the way you got it, but I get it. I love my Cassie. And Maggie… we weren’t meant to be together, but if something were to happen to her… if someone were to take Maggie or hurt Cassie or to something…  _ anything  _ to either of them I’m not going to lie, Rhodes, I’d go full on Sith. But you have… you have to listen to me. There is nothing in that room that isn’t going to fill you with rage and fury and disgust and horror and pity. But you can’t… You can’t. Tony… think about Tony. He doesn’t want you feel that way towards him. And that’s all there is behind door number two. That’s  _ all  _ there is.”

“What’s in there, Lang. What did you see?” He asked weakly.

“Nothing that isn’t going to haunt my every waking hour for the rest of my life. And Rhodes, I wasn’t paying attention. All… All there is in there is a busted lab and… and another room that would no doubt but you into full on cardiac arrest… and that’s from just glancing.”

Rhodey deflated at his words. “And… what about door number one makes it so preferable?” He huffed, already feeling all the fight in him drain.

“Because, there’s at least something to hit.”

Rhodey’s eyebrow shot up.

“Sam and Clint are going to go back to T’Challa’s jet after Sam gives me my helmet back.” Sam tossed it to him and he caught it easily. “Thank you… and then you, me, and my acetylene torch.” He pulled one handed away to bring up said torch. “Are going into that room and fuck some shit up.”

_ “Lang, why do you have a --” _

“We should probably leave our comms out here… just for safe keeping.”

 

\--------

 

It had been almost two hours since both teams had left and T’Challa hadn’t left his spot on the balcony watching the horizon, as though staring at the mountain of rock above the accursed catacombs he could see what was going on some 50 miles away. Maybe he thought all the answers to his questions were in the horizon… she didn’t know.

Ellen looked over her shoulder at the sleeping family behind her. Amadeus had gotten up and let Winter have his seat the moment they had re-entered the room. She had sat down where she had been and Amadeus had curled up in her and Tony’s lap and fallen asleep easily. Winter had kissed Tony’s head and Tony’s body had automatically leaned against him. Winter was a force of nature… much like his name. And he seemed so natural at it, at home with his patchwork family. It was where he belonged.

It hadn’t taken long for Winter to fall asleep with his head resting against Tony’s, his fingers tangled in Amadeus’s hair. It hadn’t been easy to extricate herself from her son, but she felt the need to get an update and she didn’t want to wake everyone.

When she was sure they were all still asleep she carefully made her way to the balcony and approached T’Challa as silently as she could.

T’Challa was looking out over the desert, his back straight, feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed behind his back… he looked like a Panther about to spring into attack.

“Yes, Thor, Hill has been contacted and a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport is in route to your location as we speak.” He paused. “Yes, yes, of course. If you both feel the desire to stay with her during the blast, then so be it, but Pietro should return before the blast; for his own protection.” He paused again. “Agreed. See you then, friend.”

“Are they almost done?” She asked softly.

T’Challa turned around abruptly. “Yes. Though Thor and Hulk are both insistent that they stay with Wanda during the final phase.” 

He paused for a moment before exhaling and letting his shoulders relax. “My apologies Dr. Cho. The last couple of days have been...” he trailed off. 

“Eventful? Stressful? Catastrophic? Mind Blowing… stop me I’ve reached the appropriate term.” 

He let out a mirthless chuckle. “All that and more.” He said looking off into the distance.

“Two days ago I was looking over paperwork to do business with Stark Industries and wondering what my country could possibly gain from said proposal. And then Shuri came running into the room; without so much as a knock, very unlike her… just like the running… so out of character. And she was breathless.  _ ‘Come to the  _ _ the border facing the northernmost desert. It must be seen to be believed. _ ’ She said to me. And so I followed her and…”

“And what you saw--”

“Was innocent enough at first, if not startling. Two men, one Alpha, the other a distressed Omega, and a pack of multi-racial pups.” He let a harsh breath out through his nose. “Nothing of import, really. Not until I asked for his name and then…” he paused. “It was like the world erupted. I told him that Tony Stark was dead and he looked at Winter and said ‘I’m a dead man.’ and then he collapsed.” He exhaled sharply again. “And that was when I knew that life as I knew it, was over.” He chuckled softly. 

“And  _ that  _ was before I knew who Amadeus was.” He turned to her then, relaxing against a pillar and sitting on the stone railing. “I knew that I was in the middle of a potential shit storm. But the moment that they introduced me to Amadeus Banner-Cho.” He smiled weakly. “There were no less than a million thoughts going through my head. At first it was. ‘How do I explain this to Rhodes and Pepper? How long do I wait before I insist that they know he is alive?’ and then it became  _ ‘How do I deceive Director Fury into bringing the Banners to Wakanda without inciting the Hulk? How do I word this request so that I am not forcing Director Fury to deceive the Hulk? How much information do I give that won’t end up risking the lives of the rest of the Avengers mid-air?’  _ It was a very tentative tightrope walk.”

Ellen smiled. “I’d like to say you did a very good job of walking that tight rope. I mean,” she shrugged, “we’re here and the quinjet only has a  _ tiny  _ bit Hulk-related damage. I call that a win.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but laugh at that. “We had spent hours outside allowing the pups to run and scream and play… Afterwards Deus told us that the Hulk would be able to scent him out from halfway across the desert.” He said softly. “Deus knew that was going to happen. He asked to show Tony, Winter, the Dora, and I, his Hulk form. Because he knew…”

“...That he would be the only one that could stop Hulk’s rampage… oh god.” She whispered softly.

“Yes, and when Tony saw the size of Hulk… he panicked…”

“And ran after him because he was worried.” She breathed out softly,  raising her hand to her chest, eyes never leaving the couch, her son or the other occupants. 

“I don’t think I could have asked for anyone better to look after him.” She said softly, emotion creeping into her voice. “The circumstances … I would change but… the people…” She whispered, her voice strained with emotion and tears filled her eyes as she turned to look at her son, her baby, curled up in the lap of the men he’d come to think of as his Uncles and the children that were practically his siblings.

“I agree.” T’Challa said softly. “While I would do anything in my power to go back and change it, to keep this from  _ happening… _ in the same breath I must admit that changing one thing could have ended very differently.” He whispered. “It keeps swirling around in my brain. What if Winter hadn’t been there to guard him? What if the drugs they had him on hadn’t started losing their effectiveness? What if it had been a different Omega, one that wasn’t as strong willed or resilient? What if Yinsen hadn’t been there? What if it had been a different Alpha, someone less compassionate or caring. What if they hadn’t conceived Kamala? What if Winter had come back empty handed? What if Deus hadn’t been kidnapped? What if Deus had been taken elsewhere? What would have happened if they gone in a different direction? On the one hand; there is nothing but desert to the North and the East of the catacombs. We are at the West. But had they gone south they would have headed for the small territory run by a compassionate War Lord… but, from what I can discern, it is also the place where the Ten Rings do most of their resource gathering… would they have run right back into their former captors none-to-tender embrace? ” He shook his head sharply. “If one variable had been changed would the outcome changed as well? Would there be as many pups? Would there be fewer or more? Would Tony have survived... “ he rambled.

Eventually he shrugged and let out a sharp breath.

“What I’m trying to say is…” he scooted over a little closer, cautiously put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer in a semi-awkward embrace. “While it is what it is, and that we cannot change, I feel it does them all a great disservice to want to change anything. They are stronger for what they have been through, and while I despise what hardships they encountered, you will find me hardpressed to alter the bonds they have forged because of it.”

She nodded in agreement, cleared her throat and started to get to her feet. “I think it’s time to wake them, or they’ll never sleep tonight.”

“Agreed.” He nodded following her. “I was thinking of relocating them to the library. They have yet to see the library, and the balcony has a better vantage point for which to watch the final stage of the operation.”

Ellen smiled and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Is there any part of your estate that doesn’t have a balcony?”

T’Challa paused. “The front and back entrances are not balconies.” He said seriously enough to make Ellen do a doubletake. He cracked a smile and she felt a genuine laugh bubble up in her throat.

T’Challa smiled as well. “Even though I am king, I cannot always be serious. It wears poorly on the soul.”

Ellen snickered, bumped her shoulder against his and continued into the living room.

They stopped at the threshold to take in the sight before them. T’Challa took out his smartphone to take a quick picture of them. Tony curled up against Winter; Tony’s hand tangled in Deus’s hair as the boy lay curled up in Tony’s lap. Kamala and Nova on one side of the loveseat opposite from them with Riri and Peter on the other. Just off the side in a large overstuffed chair was Miles with Gwennie curled up tight against his chest.

They looked so content… like they  **_belonged_ ** there. It was enough to give T’Challa’s heart a tug. As  **_if_ ** he could ever dream of having  **_this._ **

“I hate to wake them…” he muttered.

“But if we don’t, they’ll be no sleeping tonight, and I think sleeping tonight is a must.”

“Agreed.” T’Challa said with a nod as he walked over to Miles and gently shook him awake. Miles first reaction was to pull Gwennie closer to his chest, curl up tighter and scoot away… but when he saw T’Challa’s face he relaxed. “Is… is everyone okay?” He asked sleepily as he sat up, pulling Gwennie onto his lap and waking her up as well. She gave a sleepy snort and made to bury her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“Everything is fine.” He reassured him with a pat on the head. “We merely wish to move the festivities to the library.”

“Festi…” he was cut off by both Peter and Gwen popping up like little jack-in-the-boxes and chiming in “LIBRARY?!”

Nova chirped and Kamala yawned. “I don’t know… did you just say library?”

When Ellen put her hand on Deus’s arm it started a chain reaction. First he pulled away, gasping, then the hand that Tony had carded through his hair pulled away and yanked him by the torso closer to his chest. Tony gasped sharply, his entire body went rigid, his eyes were wild and looking around frantically, but not seeing anything. 

But her eyes fell on Winter. Winter had his hand on the back of Tony’s neck massaging it. His lips were pressed against the shell of his ear as he whispered softly. “ _ We’re in Wakanda. We’re safe now. The pups are safe. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m here. We’re safe now.” _ He whispered ardently.  _ “We’re in Wakanda. We’re safe now. The pups are safe now. Nothing can hurt us now. I will always protect you and the pups. They can’t hurt us now.” _

Tony shut his eyes tightly, as though letting his words wash over him, sinking into the warmth and candor of his voice. His body slowly relaxed and when he opened his eyes he blinked them slowly, and as his gaze met Ellen’s he smiled as she was smiling at him. When he realized that he was holding onto Deus with a death grip he loosened his embrace and whispered. “Sorry, sorry,” he turned to Winter and whispered. “Sorry.” 

Winter nuzzled his neck. “Sssssh…” he cooed softly.

His chest was heaving. “I promise… I won’t… It won’t always be like this…” he whispered breathlessly.

Ellen pulled Amadeus close but kept her hand on Tony’s and gave it a squeeze. “It’s only day number two, correct?” Winter nodded over his shoulder. “Rome wasn’t built in a day and no one is expecting you to be suddenly healed overnight.”

Tony looked like he was about to say something but suddenly their laps were full of wildly squirming pups.

“BOBA BOBA!”

“POPPA POPPA!”

“BOBA BOBA!”

“What is it? What’s going on?!”

“Is everything okay?” Tony looked towards T’Challa anxiously.

T’Challa had the decency to look bashful.

“I may have said the word…” he winced. “ _ Library. _ ”

Tony’s expression shifted, softened, and smile tugged at his lips.

“Boba! Libwawy! WIFF BOOKS!” Peter’s exclamation was muffled because his face was buried in Tony's shirt. He pulled away excitedly. “LIBWAWY WIFF BOOKS!!” He exclaimed as he wildly waved his arms. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh as his little wiggle worm wiggled his way into Winter’s lap and Gwenny climbed into his lap. “BOOKS BOBA!”

He pulled her close and gave her a hug, a squeeze and as he stood he placed her on his hip with ease. “Books you say?”

“Libraries have books… right?” Gwennie turned her head to look at T’Challa.

T’Challa smiled at her. “Of course, my library has books.”

She turned her head and let out a tiny squeal, she was practically shaking with excitement. “Can we, Boba? Can we go and see the library?” She asked softly.

Questions. It was like cold water being thrown on his good mood.  _ Questions.  _

He felt a comforting weight settle on the base of his neck as turned to see Winter looking at T’Challa. T’Challa nodded and then Winter nodded to him. The relief was… immediate. 

“Yeah, yeah. L-let’s go to the Library.” He turned to the kids who were gathering themselves to leave the room.  “Umm, restroom break first?”

“I’ll help with that.” Ellen offered and corralled the pups towards the restroom.

Tony relaxed against Winter as soon as they were around the corner. “You did fine.” He whispered.

“I apologize. I should have asked you first.” T’Challa rushed over to them. “I should have asked you first before--”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Tony yawned weakly as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m actually glad you have a library. We had… what 10 books.”

“Still have.” Winter corrected. “I… I wanted them to have something familiar.”

Tony’s eyes welled up with tears. “Yeah.. yeah…” he turned to T’Challa with uncertainty in his eyes. “Is… is that okay? I mean… the books?”

T’Challa was quick to nod. “Of course. Of course.” He nodded. “If you would like, you may keep them in your personal rooms.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, yeah,” he glanced at Winter. “Yeah, yeah. I’d like that.”

“Good. Good. Now there is the small matter of J.A.R.V.I.S.”

Tony’s smile faltered. “J-Jarvis?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing to worry about. I give you my word.” He said softly. “J.A.R.V.I.S. has a port in the Wakandan Palace. It allows him unfettered access to help the Avengers, with a few precautionary provisions to protect Wakanda’s secrets. If you would like, I could allow him access to that port; which will allow you and your pups to have complete access to him from anywhere in the palace.”

Tony felt like his heart could burst. “Yeah… yeah.. How do I…”

“All I need to do is be able to talk to him.” He paused. “Close to your ear, I mean… if I may?”

Tony jumped a little when T’Challa put his hand on his hip, but nodded when the King stopped moving towards him. The hand was warm and comforting; something that had been in short supply for him until recently. He was a very tactile person and he missed the little incidental touches of day to day life. T’Challa’s hand on his hip hadn’t startled him so much as reminded him that this was a thing that could happen now. Incidental touches, small gestures, the rubbing of shoulders, a pat on the back, a squeeze of the hand… they were all things that could happen now and it brought such warmth to him.

T’Challa stopped and almost pulled away when Tony gasped and jumped, but Tony nodded and he pulled up just short of his ear. “J.A.R.V.I.S., this is T’Challa Udaku giving you permission to take your place in the palace matrix; with the earlier security caveats that were agreed upon.”

_ “Process initiated. And… thank you, Your Majesty.”  _ J.A.R.V.I.S.’s tinny voice came through Tony’s earpiece.

“You are quite welcome.” He said as he pulled back, his eyes briefly and fleetingly meeting with Tony’s and smiled at him as he pulled his hand away from Tony’s hip. J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn’t a person, he also knew without a doubt in his mind that the ‘thank you’ had not been merely for the access to his usual port, but for taking care of his ‘sire’.

Tony smiled, but broke eye contact almost immediately. He put his finger in his ear. “Are you still there J.A.R.V.I.S.?” He asked softly, with an anxious tinge to his voice.

_ “For you sir, always.” _

Tony had a small smile on his face but no one missed the way he swallowed hard when the A.I. confirmed his presence.

_ “I am in the matrix.” _ J.A.R.V.I.S. said a second later as the pups and Ellen walked back into the room.

As the pups rounded the corner the lights gave a small flicker. They all stopped in their tracks. “Wuzzzat?” Peter and Gwennie asked.

T’Challa smiled as the twins ran towards their parents. Winter caught Peter easily and Gwennie crawled up Tony with little effort.

“Uh…” Tony looked uncertain, but T’Challa gave him a small nod as the rest of the group walked over to them.

“Perhaps it would best to explain it on the way to the library.”

 

\--------

 

Maria Hill stood by Shuri as the quinjets bay door opened and the plank extended itself onto the desert. 

“Are you sure you want to do this with the Dora Milaje? S.H.I.E.L.D. is more than happy to send an emissary on its behalf to thank the warlord and his people for their continued cooperation in this matter.”

Shuri smiled but shook her head. “They may not be part of Wakanda, but in keeping their settlement clear of terrorist cells it also protects Wakandan interests.” She nodded to the other Dora Milaje who grabbed their sand gliders and slid them down the plank and onto either side of the jet.

“Okay, I get it. I get it. But the offer still stands.”

Shuri smiled as she pulled up her head covering and walked down the plank and joined the second team of Avengers. They both stopped short.

“Were there really that many?” Maria asked incredulously.

“Nay, Lady Hill.” Thor called out as they approached the quinjet. “It’s not as bad as it looks… mostly.” He added with a slight shrug. He had re-donned his travelling cloak and there were two or three bags of goods slung over his shoulder.

“What he means Agent Hill, is that there were only eight members of the Ten Rings in the settlement.” Wanda explained softly. “We interrogated them with the help of the warlord. He confirmed that the rest, except for a small band of two or three that had headed back there to retrieve supplies, were dead. Winter and Tony took out the bulk load the day they escaped.”

Shuri and Maria both felt a wave of relief overcome them.

“And the other ten?”

“Terrorists, planning on becoming a terrorist, and three of them are well… it was either take them now or they were going to end up terrorists later… they’d already started terrorizing their own families.” Hope ticked off her fingers as she went.

That was enough to bring both women up short.

“Excuse me? What did you say?” Shuri asked sharply.

Pietro cleared his throat. “Terrorists. And terrorists in training. They crave mayhem.”

Hulk gave a snort. “They hurt punies. So Witch sent them to me to stop them.” He nodded, pounding his fist into his hand and then gesturing towards the orbs, eight red, the other 10 blue. “Gift wrapped.”   

Maria and Shuri had to bite the inside of their mouths to keep from laughing. Hulk was a gift, and sometimes his inadvertent humor was the gift that kept on giving. But no one was stupid enough to laugh at the jokes to his face, because they most definitely did not want to hurt the Hulk’s feelings.

“Gift wrapped.” Maria repeated. She turned to Shuri. “Gift wrapped.”

“I see.” Shuri said brightly as she approached the Avengers. “You’ve done well here. You have my word as King T’Challa’s right hand that we shall reward these peoples and their warlord for their cooperation in this and future matters.” 

Thor approached her, leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Shuri’s eyes lit up with mirth. “I will take care of that as well freind.”

“You have my thanks, Lady Shuri.” He said with a bow before turning back to the others.

“I bid you all good day, and promise that we shall see you again by dinner.” She turned to Maria one last time. “I leave these fugitives in your capable hands, Agent Hill.”

“And we leave this territory in your capable hands.”

They both bowed to another one last time before Shuri and the Dora Milaje turned on their sand gliders and rode off into the distance.

 

\-------

 

The breeder.

It sent a shiver down his spine.

It sat in the middle of a table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs and stools.

It was almost like “...spectator sport.” Rhodey muttered under his breath as he walked towards to the table.

“Did… did you know that they outlawed breeders before they outlawed slavery?” Rhodey said with a snort of derision. He turned to Scott sharply. “They realized that breeding Omega’s was wrong before they realized owning  _ people  _ was wrong.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. That was a bad day in history class. I didn’t take it too well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. One of the Alpha’s  in class thought it was cute to tell a black Omega that they still wished both were legal.” He paused as Rhodey let out a low whistle. “I got expelled for that fight. But damn it felt good.”

Rhodey chortled dryly, before carrying on. “Did you know that breeders are illegal in every country in the world. Not just the ‘progressive’ ones. All of em.” Rhodey looked around the room. “And yet… here we are. Standing in front of one.”

It wasn’t the torture chamber they expected, or was it prefer? Because that’s what you expect when you hear about breeding Omega’s. You have certain mental images that come to mind: dark, dank, dusty rooms full of begging Omega’s and screams for mercy. There are certain expectations of filthy floors, dimly lit rooms, and devices of  torture hanging like ornaments on the wall. But this room had none of that. The walls were bare, the lighting was as good as you could expect in the depths of a catacombs, but everything else about the room was clean, sterile, and well kept.

Which probably made it worse.

Rhodes was walking around the table slowly, eyes never leaving the barbaric machine. He could practically picture them shoving Tony, his Tony; still nursing and swollen, being ordered or yanked across the room and manhandled him onto this table, strapped him down with the leg irons and leather straps on the table and the contraption. His Tony, his friend, his barely 17 year old friend, begging for mercy from men that knew nothing of the word.

It.

Made.

Him.

So.

Angry.

There was a long pause and Scott braced himself for the inevitable. He watched as Rhodey circled the table, glared at the machine, picked up  the closest chair, lifted it above his head and with a primal scream he brought down the chair onto the breeder over and over and  **_over_ ** again.

Scott didn’t try to intervene at first, it was obvious that Rhodey  **_needed_ ** this catharsis desperately. It also proved that the breeder wasn’t made of vibranium because the chair was leaving dents behind it. So they didn’t have to worry about T’Challa having a coronary about the breeder being made  **_in_ ** Wakanda.

As Rhody grabbed for a second chair he darted forward. “Wait wait wait…”

Rhodey turned his head and gave him a death glare. “ **_WHAT!?”_ **

“Torch or Ax?”

Rhodey blinked at him owlishly. “You. You brought an axe, but instead of mentioning the  _ axe;  _ you let Fury hear you had an acetylene torch??” Rhodey asked incredulously.

Scott shrugged. “Mistakes have been made. Wouldn’t be the first time and it sure as shit won’t be the last time.” Scott flicked the torch on and shook the axe. “Pick one. Cause I get the other.”

Rhodey narrowed his eyes. “What you gonna do?”

“Put on my helmet and destroy as much of this shit as I can so I can feel like I’ve done something productive.”

Rhodey looked around the room and noticed that the walls were lined with book shelves and there were even storage closets. He didn’t want to know what was in them; but they definitely needed destroyed.

Rhodey eyed him warily. “Gimme that damned torch.”

\------

“Soooo.” Kamala drawled out. “He can understand us?”

_ “I can also hear you.”  _ The pups all jumped back a little and gave a tiny squeak.  _ “Apologies. It was never my intentions to startle you. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Just A Really Very Intelligent System. Or J.A.R.V.I.S. for short. You may call me Jarvis.” _

Tony turned to Winter and nudged him gently. “ _ Introduce yourself.”  _ He mouthed when Winter looked at him blankly.

“Oh oh. Hi, I’m Winter.”

_ Voice imprint recognition accepted: Winter _

_ “Good day, Winter.” _

Ellen nudged Deus and he did a double take before realizing what she wanted. “Oh um… Hi. I’m Amadeus Banner-Cho.”

_ Voice imprint recognition accepted: Amadeus Banner-Cho. _

_ “Good day, Master Cho, and welcome back to the fold.” _

“T-thanks… y-you can call me Deus. I’d…. I like that.”

_ “Duly noted, Deus.” _

Amadeus looked at Kamala; who was looking at the ceiling in awe and wonder. It took her a second to realize that Tony was nudging her.

“Oh, uh, hi. I’m Kamala.” She patted her chest, glanced at Tony and quickly added. “I’m Kamala, Kamala Stark.”

_ Voice imprint recognition accepted: Kamala Stark. _

_ “Good day, Madam Kamala.” _

Kamala couldn’t help but giggle. “You can call me Kamala.”

_ “Duly Note.” _

Riri looked excited as she introduced herself as “Riri Stark; but you can call me Riri!” but Winter’s eyes were trained on Tony. His eyes were glassy and his nose was red. It wasn’t until after Miles’ voice was recognized and greeted by the AI and Gwennie exclaimed. “I’m Gwennie STARK!” That it dawned on him why it was stirring such strong emotions for him.

“I’m Petey Stark!” Peter exclaimed, tapping his chest as the others had done. “You can call me PETEY!”

_ Voice imprint recognition accepted: Peter Stark. _

_ “Good day, Petey.” _

Stark.

They get to be Starks.

Names made them real.

But last names. Last names were verboten. Neither of them had even contemplated the pups ever getting to use their last names. But now. For this pups to say that they were a Stark, that they his family… Winter took a moment to reach out and tentatively give Tony’s arm a squeeze. Tony looked at him, his chin quiver as he buried his face in Gwennies hair.

Last names meant thing were real.

_ “Is that the last of the pups, Sir?” _

They all looked at Nova who was resting comfortably against Kamala’s chest.

“Nova, Nova.” She cooed. “Say something.”

Nova look at the ceiling, chirped and tapped his chest the way he’d seen his siblings do it.

There was a long pause.

_ “I may have missed that.”  _

With a sigh he repeated himself.

_ “I truly apologize, but do I hear  _ **_chirping_ ** _?” _

Kamala chuckled as she kissed the top of Nova’s head as he buried it in her chest. “Yes, that’s what he does.” She nuzzled him once more. “He’s not quite the grasp of talking yet.”

“ _ Fascinating. Perhaps he could speak once more." _

Nova turned to Kamala and chirped.

“He wants to know what you want him to say.” Kamala translated.

“Have him say his name loud and clear.”

Nova tapped his chest and chirped as clearly as he could.

_ Voice imprint recognition accepted: Nova Stark. _

_ “Good day, little sire Nova. Perhaps, if Sire approves, Nova could help me create a compendium of words so that I might be able to better understand him.” _

Nova bounced in her arms and turned to Tony with a look of hope in his eyes.

“I… I don’t see why not… but that doesn’t mean you get to stop trying to learn to speak English, little man.” Tony said and tweaked his little nose causing his youngest to let out a tiny yip of surprise before giggling.

T’Challa couldn’t help but ruffle the boy's hair as they reached the end of the hall.

“And without further ado…” he said as he turned the knob and allowed the door to swing open. “The library.”

As the walked into the room they all gasped and gave small exclamations of wonder and surprise. 

This, T’Challa decided, was something that would never get old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working on the next chapter as we speak/read/type. this is where i have too many ideas and most of them don't belong together.
> 
> please comment below. it feeds my muse and she's so hungry!!!


	17. Chapter 17 if Fury had hair it would be white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups discover the joys of having books. The catacombs are dealt with. And the Avenger manage to give Agent Hill more grey hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {sorry again for the wait. I've been writing this on my tablet an it kept making funny characters when I tried to use quotes.. Turned out that I hadn't update it since got it :/… but it's fixed now. Yay that. also, my tablet thinks it's cute and won't tell me how many pages long this is.. So… it might be extra long lol.   
> Also, small note: Trump is not president in this timeline. If there is one thing in this world that could send him right back into hiding… it’s that.}

Clint sat next to Natasha in the co-pilots seat. He was anxious, his knee was bouncing as he nibbled on his cuticles. 

“What’s going on?” She asked softly.

“I… I want to tell Kate. I mean, I’ll ask for permission, and if he says no, I’ll respect it but…” his voice hitched. “I promised no secrets. She’s…. She’s like my surrogate pup, y’know… and after what all went down with that piece of shit Alpha of hers…” he trailed off softly. “I promised one thing, Nat. No. Secrets. And this…. This is the mother of all secrets. I’ve got a pup that, for all intents and purposes; defies the laws of basic science, and to top it off my pups got a small platoon of siblings.” He let out a humorless huff of laughter. “This is the epitome of what I swore I wouldn’t keep from her.”

Sam walked up to the cockpit. “Sooo, you lot thinking what I’m thinking?”

Both looked at him curiously. “Scott. Lang is going to want to bring Cassie because Cassie is about the same age as the older pups and you know how he is about…”

Clint started cursing under his breath and they looked at him for an explanation. “Dr. Pym. First he’ll have to get permission from Maggie and then he’ll have to tell Pym something plausible to get him to bring her because the only people that Maggie or Scott trust to watch Cassie are Maggie’s husband, Hope…”

“And Pym.” Fury grumbled, causing them all the jump. “Shit.”

“Is that bad?” Sam asked cautiously.

Fury sighed heavily as he sat across from Sam. “It’s complicated. See, Tony’s father Howard used to work with Pym back in the day, but they parted ways on bad terms. But even when they were feuding Pym always had a soft spot for Tony and his mother Maria. ” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know he had… has a soft spot for Tony on the count of when I took over as Director I was given full access to all files. I wanted to know as much as I could about all the players on the field. After the plane crash Rhodes and Potts weren’t the only ones that sent out search parties… in fact, we need to tell Pym so he can call them off.”

“Really? After all this time?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” he shook his head. “Howard Stark was a brilliant man, intelligent, well learned, a genius of no equal in his time… he was also a shitty Alpha, an abusive husband and criminally neglectful of his one and only pup. A pup that had the gall to be born an Omega.”

“Yikes.” Sam muttered.

“Yikes indeed.” He shook his head slowly. “Pym never did anything overt; that would have tipped his hand and Howard was just petty enough to go after him. But it was the little things that he did that helped Maria get by. A donation here, a luncheon there, an invite to a science fair for Tony...sometimes even things that kept Howard out of the states for a week or two to give her time to breathe.”

“And when he was presumed dead?”

Fury let out a derisive snort. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be a shadow organization. You know, the kind that no one knows about unless you work for them or are running from them?”

“People know about us now.” Natasha pointed out.

“Now. Not ten years ago.”

“That’s right.... I think I remember that day. The whole facility went into lockdown because Pym managed to hack through all the checkpoints and got all the way into Fury’s office before the 

alarm was sounded.” Clint recalled, sounding almost nostalgic.   
“So… Dr. Pym is going to need to know about this development.”

“Yes. He won’t let Cassie come to Wakanda without knowing why.”

“And you want to ask about Kate.”

“I have to at least try.”

“And we’re going to have to let Strange and probably Wong in on this in some capacity--” Fury let out a groan. “So, Strange, Wong, Pym, Maggie, and Bishop … am I leaving anyone out?”

There was a long pause.    


“Lucky?”   


Fury gave him a truly dubious look. “Your dog?”   


“C’mon! They are kids and they’ve never seen a dog and Lucky loves kids…”   


Fury let out a heavy sigh. “I won’t deny that. Besides, Lucky might be a good distraction for everyone at this point.” He went to stand and paused. “Now, someone get the comms back up and working and Wilson; go check on your boy. He’s been staring at the box since he got back and we need his head in the game.” He ordered before storming off.

All three looked over at Steve who was sitting on a couch against the side of the jet looking at the box in his lap as though it held all the answers to the mysteries of the world.   


Sam sighed and cleared his throat. “Once more into the breech.” He muttered as he walked away.   


“I think I’m going to take a stress nap if that’s okay with you?” Clint asked Natasha softly.   
Natasha reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll look into the comms, you should get some rest.”   
  
\------   
  
As the others helped situate the detainee's bubbles in the quinjet Hope paced beneath it with her hand in her ear. “Babe, we’re done on our end. And you… you sound breathless… you didn’t end up fighting… oh… I don’t know if that’s better or worse.” She said with a shake of her head. “Just be careful, Cassie and I both need you around… love you …”   


She signed off and walked around the back of the jet and saw that Thor looked a little upset.    


“You do not mean to take these scoundrels to Wakanda do you?” He seethed, the air around him crackling.    


Maria had her hands in front of her as if to placate him. “No Thor, you misunderstood me.”   


“I don’t think he misunderstood you, Agent Hill.” Pietro grumbled, his arms were crossed defensively.   


“You asked if we wanted a ride back to the castle. A ride that would require you to fly this quinjet; with all of its cargo, to Wakanda.” Wanda pointed out, her eyes glowing red.

“To think that you would allow these … these heathens anywhere near those that they terrorized…”

“Hulk no like this idea.”

“I’m going to side with Hulk here.” Pietro nodded.

Hope turned on her heel and stormed up to them. “You what?!”   
Maria groaned loudly. “It was never my intention to allow our prisoners to have any knowledge of our destination. They don’t exactly have window seats guys.”   


“The Lady Wanda, Hulk and myself will be staying behind for the last stage of the plan.”

“I can run Hope to the catacombs.” Pietro offered and Hope nodded.   


“No need to take trash near punies.” Hulk growled.   


‘ _ Punies _ ?’ Maria thought quizzically as she threw her hands up in the air. “Fine, fine. It was only an offer.”   


“We politely decline.” Thor said as he crossed his arms.   


“Okay, fine. I apologize for offering. In hindsight it was a bad idea.” She shook her head ruefully as she headed up the quinjet ramp. Once at the top of it she turned to face them. “I’m going to contact Director Fury and inform him of your impending arrival, our new guests, and that I've fucked up.” She added with a wry grin. “Good luck everyone, thank you for your help, and…  I'd say ‘stay out of trouble’ but… yeah… see you lot around.” She said with a wave a the ramp closed.    


When the ramp closed she turned sharply and started barking out orders. “Get Fury on the horn. I've just about got my head ripped off by the Avengers and that’s not normal. I want to know what to hell is going on in Wakanda that’s got them all defensive.”   
  
\-----   
  
Pietro turned to Wanda and gave her a tight hug. “Be careful, sister.”

“I will try.  I have both Thor and Hulk. If nothing else, they can protect me.”   


Pietro pulled away and looked down at his shoes. “It should be me,” he grumbled.

Wanda laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder. “You protected me when we were young, it’s my turn to take care of myself and others.” she ruffled his hair when he grumbled in protest. “Wear your hood up, have Hope hide behind your neck, and zip it up to your chin so that she doesn't get shredded by the wind.”   


“Yes mother, whatever you say, mother.” he mimicked under his breath while doing exactly what she had told him to do.   


She cuffed him upside the head. “Stop that. I worry about you, I just want to take care of you.” She said as she straightened his shoulders and double checked his hood, and then tweaked his nose for good measure.   


He swatted her playfully as Hope approached them.

“Ready?”

Pietro turned to Wanda anxiously, his gut was in knots, and he couldn't put his finger on why. 

“Yeah, yeah, get in my hood, behind my neck. We’ll only be a few seconds, but I don’t want the wind sheer to rip you to shreds.”   


Hope nodded.  “I don’t want that either.”

As Hope shrunk Pietro looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. He’d tear the world apart for her. He wondered if that’s how proper Alphas and Omegas felt about their young… they hadn't exactly had a traditional family and having Magneto as an Alpha…

He shook his head sharply when he felt Hope tap him on the shoulder in her much smaller form. “Yeah,  I'm ready.” He said as he turned on last time to check on her.

She wasn't his entire world, that was sick talking, but the thought of her  getting hurt… he shook his head harshly before setting off in the direction of the catacombs.   
  
******   
  


Rhodey dropped to the floor in a sweaty half exhausted heap. He was tired, he still wanted to tear every member of the Ten Rings to shreds, but getting to take an acetylene torch to the breeder and the table had been cathartic in a way he hadn't expected it to be. There was also an element of relief he had felt when the torch had easily cut through this metal of the breeder. It was stainless steel and not vibranium. Vibranium had to be cut with special lasers that belonged exclusively  to Wakanda. It wasn't much, but he knew it was something that would help T’Challa sleep at night.    


He turned his head to the side and looked at the heap of metal and wood beneath him and smiled. But it was quiet. He hadn't seen or heard from Lang since he shrunk the axe and then shrunk himself.    


“Lang? You out there man?” He called out weakly. He couldn't help but jump a little as Scott seemingly materialized next to him and grew to normal size. He would have yelled at him but Lang had his hand up to his ear and was talking to someone.    


“Yeah, honey, we’re almost done… breathless?” Scott took off his helmet and breathed in deeply. “Oh, it's nothing...Rhodes and I have just been bonding… and by bonding I mean dismantling the horror show that was in the catacombs… I'm being safe I swear.” He lower his voice and softened his tone. “I'm not going to do anything that puts my freedom in danger…” He reassured her softly. “Okay, love you, see you in a bit.”   


“You have Hope in your ear?” He asked softly,    


“Always do.”   


Rhodey couldn’t help but smile at that. He had no doubt whatsoever that Lang kept the Avengers comm in one ear and another separate comm in his other ear exclusively for Hope. For all his quirks and idiosyncrasies Lang’s devotion to Hope was a constant in Scott’s often chaotic life: she centered him, and they all appreciated that a great deal.

When he lowered his hand from his ear he let his body relax on the wood chips that had once been a table. “So, that was mildly exhausting.”   


Rhodes lifted his head and looked around. “Lang, nothing has been destroyed. What have our been doing for the last hour?”   


“Oh, about that…” he rummaged around his inner suit pocket and pulled something small out. “You should put these on.” He handed him a now normal sized pair of goggles. “And this.” He said as he handed him a cloth to put one over his own mouth. “Now, just lay back and…” as they both laid back down Scott put his helmet back on, then raised his leg up in the air and brought it down sharply in his heel.

At first there was nothing happened, but then Rhodes glanced to the side and saw a plume of dust arising and then he saw all of the bookcases, everything that had been on the shelves, everything that had been kept on the walls turn into dust. It was like dominoes. But. So. Much. Better.    
When the dust settled he was laughing so hard he was afraid he might have pulled something. He took off the mask and goggles, sat up, put his hand on Scott's shoulder and patted it.

“Did I do good?”

Rhodey stood up and held out a hand for Scott to take. “You did great.” He put his arm around his shoulder and turned around to look at the aftermath of their carnage. “I think we did quite well. Now, let's go get yelled at.”

Scott groaneddramatically as they approached the door way. 

“That's the part I'm not really looking forward too.” He groaned. 

Rhodey patted his shoulder reassuringly. “I've got your back on this one,  Lang.”

Scott did a double take at that. “Wha-what do you mean by that?” He asked, trying to keep the optimism out of his voice.

Rhodes smiled.  “This, Lang, I needed this. Fury can yell all he pleases, but this… this right here,” he made a sweeping motion with his free arm indicating the room. “This ensures that nothing survives. Even if someone were stupid enough to attempt to go through the rubble, this ensures that there will be nothing to find that can be salvaged.”

Scott nodded, seemingly proud of himself. 

“So, you got my back, Scott. That's one less thing to be worried about.” As they exited both men picked up their Avengers coms and inserted them back into their ears. Scott let Rhodes do the talking to Nat as they walked up to hallway. He stopped short when he saw an open door. _ ‘Shit, I left it open.’ _ He thought to himself as his heart lurched.   


He hadn’t exactly been 100% honest when he said he’d been deconstructing the room for the last hour. He had been deconstructing, but Rhodes hadn't been specific about where or what. 

One of the upsides of being Ant-man was that he could leave a room and no one really noticed. The room they had been in had only taken twenty minutes or so to destroy in such a manner that a stomp of his foot would obliterate it. Afterwards he had taken Antigoni to what he had decided had been their torture chamber. No, he knew it had been their de facto torture chamber. There was no other use for anything in that room. Everything in that room had been an implement of torture, rape, or humiliation.

So he had destroyed it, much the same way as he had the breeding room. The simple slam of the door would have demolished it… but he had apparently forgotten to slam the door behind him as he had been talking to Hope.

He looked over his shoulder and while he could hear the intense conversation it his ear, he wanted to make sure that Rhodey had his back turned. With a wave of relief he saw that Rhodes did, in fact, have his back turned, so he jogged up the corridor and slammed the door shut. He winced at the rumble, crashing, thudding he could hear inside. 

"What the hell was that?" Natasha snapped.

He put his hand up to his ear to reply. "Nothing." He said, wincing when his voice went up an octave.

Rhodes walked over to him with narrowed eyes. "Anything I need to know about?" He asked softly.

"Nothing that you would want to know about, honestly.” He said with a wince.    


Rhodes raised an eyebrow and could practically feel his eye about to twitch. "No, Nat, we’re good here, just some last minute destruction before we head back up."   


There was a long pause before she let out an exasperated sigh. "Get up here before Fury comes and gets you himself.”   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
The looks of pure unadulterated awe and wonder on the faces of the pups as they entered the library was something that would keep him warm in the darkest of times for the next several decades.    


It didn't hurt that the library was one of the largest private collections in the world. 

The pups didn't speak for the longest time before Deus stepped forward and whispered, "God I missed books so much.”   


“There are so many," Kamala whispered softly. Nova gave a chirp of excitement.   


"Where do we even start?" Riri asked softly. Miles was to awestruck for words as he looked at level upon level of books.    


T'Challa was guiding them down the stairs to the center of the library when he realized that Winter was not behind them. He turned around and saw that Winter was looking down at Peter and speaking softly. “What's wrong Petey?”   


“Too many.” He whispered softly, as he buried his face in Winter’s chest. 

"Too many books?" Peter nodded into his chest.    


"Can’t read 'em all.” He whispered softly.   


"We don't expect you to read them all, Petey." Winter intoned softly as he readjusted Petey on his hip to hold him closer.   


“B-but how am I ‘sposed to get smart as Bobba?” He asked softly.

T'Challa saw Tony go pale as he handed Gwennie to Ellen, but held up his hand. “May I?” He asked softly.    


Tony looked conflicted but nodded.    


T’Challa walked towards them approached them carefully. “Young Peter,  it is not possible to read all of these books.” Winter shot him a withering look that all but screamed 'not helping'.    


“I can’t?” He asked, his chin quivering. 

“No, because even I have not read them all.” 

Peter sniffled and rested his head against Winter’s shoulder. “Wh-why not?” 

T’Challa approached and held out his hands in a silent request for permission to hold the boy. Winter turned his head look at Tony who was at the  at the bottom stairs looking up at them with his hand over his mouth and eyes glistening with love and concern. He nodded, but his eyes never left his second youngest. 

T’Challa took Petey from Winter and put him on his hip. “Jarvis, could you bring up a schematic for the library?"

“Of course.” Jarvis said as a hologram of the library appeared before himself and Tony. “I see that you have rearranged your library since the last time we visited. My compliments to whomever it was that gave you this idea."

T’Challa couldn’t help but smile. “The idea came from a good friend.” He said,  knowing full well that it had been Jarvis himself that had suggested the new system. “First, please highlight the fiction from the nonfiction." The schematic lit up half blue and half pink. “See, some of books are works of fiction. They are for entertainment." 

Petey nodded his eye alight with wonder. "Now, on top of that, highlight the languages. Make the English language books in yellow." The screen shifted and there were clear lines and entire squares for several languages. "Now highlight the duplicates." 

As the highlights shifted he felt Petey lay his head on his shoulder and softly ask.  "Why is there so many duplicates?"

"Because some are in different languages, others have been revised,  and still others are quite old and must be preserved."

"Oh." Petey breathed softly.

"Now highlight the non-fiction books that are either no longer accurate or only partially accurate.” 

By the time T'Challa was done the holograms were a rainbow of colors. 

"See, you cannot possibly read all of the books, because even I cannot read them all. There are several in dead languages that must be translated first. There are some that are no longer accurate. And there are many that are duplicates. It's okay not to be able to read them all, young Peter. After all, books aren't the only way to learn.”

"But-but, I wanna know everything Bobba knows. Bobba know  **_everything."_ ** Peter gushed.

In his peripheral vision he could see Tony’s face drain of what little color it had as he sagged against Winter’s chest. His heart lurched in his chest.  Tony knew and had experienced things that he never wanted any of his pups to know or experience. He could see Winter whispering into his ear and knew that he was doing his best to calm him down. 

He kept his full attention on Peter though,  as he didn’t want to cause on upset. "You can never know  _ everything  _ that your Bobba knows because you won’t have the same experiences." Peter looked crestfallen and about to burst into tears. "But that doesn’t mean you can't know as much or even more than him." 

Peter gasped dramatically, as though such a thing had never occurred to him that such a thing was possible. "Really?"

“Really." Came Tony's soft voice. 

Peter gasped again,  wiggling around in T'challa’s arms reaching out for his Bobba with grabby hands. "Bobba, Bobba." He called out as Tony took him from T'challa, twirled him around and tickled his sides. 

"There, all better." He all but cooed into Peter’s hair as he came to a stop. "Wanna read some books?”

"B-but where do we start?" Petey asked with wide eyes. 

Tony seemed to hesitate before turning to the schematic. "J, could you highlight stuff by age?"

"Of course, sir." He chimed as other colors all faded and were replaced with a soft gradient rainbow that started in the center and unfurled out. "Books more suitable for younger audiences are in the lowest level,  with age appropriate material going further from there."

"We should start with the baby books for the babies--"Amadeus said as he walked towards the center of the library

Petey and Gwennie squacked that they weren't babies while Nova chirped that he was still a baby, he wanted them to read him the baby books… but it was all background noise for Tony.  His eyes were glued to T'challa; who had walked away from them when his back was turned.  He looked as though he were having an intense conversation with the doctor from the day before. (Had it really only been yesterday that he had met the doctor? It felt like a million years ago.) 

The Doctor had envelopes in his hand, as well as a clipboard laden with papers, and a tablet. T'Challa was shaking his head and stroking his goatee. The doctor nodded,  handing him everything and said something that made T'Challa look up sharply before retorting something with just as much heat as what had been said to him. The doctor nodded before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

"Hey," Winter said softly as he came up beside him. "Do you wanna go--"

"I'm going to read my kids their first kids book in freedom … if it's important…” He breathed shakily.

"If it's important then he can come and get you...ok?"

Tony nodded as he walked down the steps a little faster than normal. He approached the kids with a genuine smile on his face as the kids were following Deus around as he and Ellen were picking out books. 

Ellen turned around and smiled warmly. "Oh good, you're here. It's only fitting that you get to read them their first story."

Tony swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as nodded and stepped forward. The pups parted like the red sea. Nova clambered into his lap, while Riri and Miles snuggled up close with Gwennie and Petey in their laps, nestling against his sides looking up with such love and adoration in their eyes. 

Tony cleared his throat as Kamala shrunk down so that she was small enough to climb up Miles side and curl up on his shoulder and lean against his neck. Even Deus pulled up a chair behind the couch, Winter pulled one up too. He shrugged when Deus raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't judge me."

"Okay, so where do we start?" He asked, turning his head to Ellen. 

"With a classic." She said as she handed him an over large book titled:  _ Green Eggs and Ham. _

"Wow, are  _ all _ books this big nowadays?” He asked only half joking. 

_ "I believe that the book is designed that way for schools so that at reading time all the children can see the pictures."  _ Jarvis intoned.

"Ah,  makes sense… okay, here we go--"

 

\------

 

Maria sat down at her station and tapped at the screen until it said it was attempting to contact Fury. Normally she would have just let this go… but this… this entire  _ whatever  _ was going on was getting weirder and weirder with each and every passing second, and she felt like she deserved some answers. 

The Avengers were good people,  a little over zealous at times, but at the end of the day they were good people. They were heroes. Getting a little over zealous once in a while was to be expected from one of them every now and again…. But half of the team? All at once? That was not normal. 

The screen blinked and Fury answered the call looking….frazzled and distracted. 

"Agent Hill, you wished to speak?" 

She blinked rapidly, clearing her throat. "Yessir. I… I just got done talking to the second team of the Avenger." 

This made him sit up a little straighter. "Were they successful?"

"Yes, Thor was able to get actionable intel in regards or the location of the surviving members of the Ten Rings. Hope snooped around and found some dangerous characters, and Wanda immobilized the runners while Thor ‘lobbed’ them out to Hulk and Pietro secured them.”

“Good, good. How many were there?”

Maria winced at that. No one wanted to be the one to tell him the answer to that question. “They returned with a total of 18 captives.”

“EIGHTEEN?” He all but bellowed.

“Eighteen terrorists. Eight members of the Ten Rings, and ten terrorists, or wannabe terrorists. They weren’t officially members of an terrorist sect, but they were already terrorizing their families and neighbors.”

Fury seems deflate at that. “Hmph, better out of circulation before they even start.” He shook his head sharply. “And that was all of the Ten Rings?”

“Yessir, between Wanda and the Warlord, they managed to get them to admit that everyone else; including their leader were all wiped out. The only ones left were the three that went back start the clean-up; and Pietro already dropped them off.”

“Excellent. Take them back to the Helicarrier and have them processed… is there anything else I need to know about?”

She paused for a second.

“Agent Hill?”

“Well...  It's just… there was a minor altercation with the second team…”

“Define altercation.”

She sighed heavily. “We were dropping off Shuri and the Dora Milaje, and picking up the terrorists and I offered them a ride back to the-” She trailed off as Fury reared back sharply. “Oh boy.”

“Yeah, ‘oh boy’,” Fury muttered under his breath as passed his had over his head. “Look, Hill…” he pursed his lips and shoot his head. “I don't have permission to let you in on everything, but I promise you… I promise you when I do get to tell you what’s all happening… it will make sense… I promise you.” He looked as though he had aged a decade in front of her eyes. 

“Okay, I understand.”

Fury shook his head. “No, Hill.  You don't, and I hope you never have too.” He said with a shake of his head. 

He paused before adding.  “See to it that no one talks to the prisoners. Make sure they have access  to food, water and a bathroom.” He shook his head sharply, “but I don't want them talking to  anyone. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good.” He shook his head again before asking. “Anything else?”

“No sir,  I'll relay your message to the crew. Also,” she winced a little. “I hope that whatever is happening … I hope it's over soon.”

Fury groaned.  “Me too.  Fury out.” He said as he ended the transmission abruptly.

Maria sat back feeling as though he had given her answers and more questions at the same time. 

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned around and saw a couple of agents standing behind her looking anxious for their orders. “Oh, tell the guards to disregard anything they hear from the prisoners. Make sure they have access to food, water, and a bathroom.” She shook her head sharply. “And if they get to randy… .sedate em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the weird formatting. Somewhere between c&ping this from Google to Microsoft back to google the formatting got mangled and heaven help me, I tried or fix it. 
> 
> Please leave comments below. They feed my muse and she gets hungry :)


End file.
